Fighting Megamix
by PsychicForceStarGladiator86
Summary: In a strong and powerful martial arts world of where anything is bound to occur and happen when least expected, the inevitable amalgamation of many various fighters shall be brought into the revealing light of fate and destiny as all of them will fight and battle from within a Fighting Megamix.
1. Basic Introduction

_**Fighting Megamix**_

 **Basic Introduction**

* * *

 **Official Disclaimer:** The fighting video game series franchises that are featured and appearing from within this fanfiction story are officially owned copyrighted intellectual properties from their own respective video game companies.

 **Fighting Video Game Series Franchises and Respective Video Game Companies**

 **Capcom**  
 _Street Fighter_ , _Saturday Night Slam Masters_ , _Star Gladiator_ , _Rival Schools_ , _Tech Romancer_ , _Power Stone_

 **SNK**  
 _Fatal Fury_ , _Art of Fighting_ , _3 Count Bout_ , _The King of Fighters_ , _Savage Reign_ , _Buriki-One_

 **ADK**  
 _World Heroes_ , _Aggressors of Dark Kombat_

 **Konami**  
 _Martial Champion_ , _Dragoon Might_ , _Lightning Legend_ , _Battle Tryst_

 **Hudson Soft**  
 _Bloody Roar_

 **Taito**  
 _Kaiser Knuckle_ , _Psychic Force_

 **Atlus**  
 _Power Instinct_

 **Technos Japan**  
 _Double Dragon_

 **Evoga**  
 _Rage of the Dragons_

 **Data East**  
 _Fighter's History_

 **Visco**  
 _Breakers_

 **Takara**  
 _Battle Arena Toshinden_

 **Culture Brain**  
 _Hiryu no Ken_

 **Banpresto**  
 _Genei Tougi_

 **TGL**  
 _Variable Geo_

 **Fill-In Cafe**  
 _Asuka 120%_

 **Yuke's**  
 _Evil Zone_

* * *

 **Main Story**

The strong and powerful world of martial arts fighting is said to be vast and enormous to those who live in it and that the ones who reside from within this unique and special world know of both its benefits and drawbacks. The men and women of the martial arts world have spent their own entire lives training constantly through the hard difficulties of their own personal trials and tribulations so that they can feel alive everyday and know the direct and absolute fact that they can indeed endure and survive in a unique and special world of epic proportions. The renowned and prestigious factors of honor, glory, fame, and fortune inspire and motivate most of these fighters to fight and battle with everything that they got and have so that they can achieve and attain their own personal desires and live their own direct lives to the absolute fullest as they see fit. However, some fighters fight and battle for their own different reasons, which range and scope from either determined ambitions, longtime rivalries, hard grudges, or personal vendettas.

The various fighters who live and reside from within the martial arts world must commit and dedicate their mind, body, soul, and even their very own lives into honing and perfecting their personal martial arts fighting skills and techniques so that they can triumph and overcome all problems and difficulties that stand in their direct and define way upon sight and come out on top as a definite and absolute winner from within the end. However, if the fighters aren't able to rely on their own true power and strength from within the intensity of the fight and battle, defeat is not only an instant conclusion, but an immediate reality for both the unexpected and the unprepared. That is why, as of late, some fighters have decided to walk and travel the road of a martial artist alone, feeling and believing that they have no need and requirement for friends and allies to aid and help them out from within their own personal time. Despite this private choice, the personal option in having to walk and travel alone from within the martial arts world is also a notable sign of true courage, strength, resolve, and determination from within the sight of those who choose and accept this bold and firm decision.

The martial arts world has also faced and endured the countless fights and battles between the forces of good and evil. The fighters who find themselves getting caught up from within the never-ending conflict between good and evil must fight and battle for not only their survival, but also for the survival of those who are trapped unwittingly and reluctantly from within the direct core of the absolute conflict itself. While most fighters are ready and prepared to answer and accept the instant and inevitable call of a martial artist's duty to help defend and protect the kindhearted and the innocent from and against the callous and the malevolent, other fighters are quite reluctant and disinclined to get involved in the never-ending conflict from within their own direct and absolute time upon sight and some fighters are in the countless fights and battles for their own personal goals. Even though the never-ending conflict between the forces of good and evil has lasted ever since the beginning of time itself, the fighters for both sides are quite very determined to fight and battle against each other and one another upon sight so that they can continue the countless fights and battles between good and evil.

Now, the martial arts world's most strongest and powerful fighters who have spent their own personal lives fighting and battling from within their own hard trials and tribulations will soon find themselves being brought together by an unknown link of fate and destiny. Even though most of these fighters know each other and recognize one another upon sight, there are some fighters who will find themselves meeting up with both new friends and enemies while trying to achieve and attain their own personal ambitions. Through the initial concept of amalgamation, these fighters will find themselves getting involved in many various storylines while trying to triumph and overcome the many trials and tribulations that await them in the near future from within their own direct time and accord. In a strong and powerful martial arts world of where anything is bound to occur and happen when least expected, the inevitable amalgamation of many various fighters shall be brought into the revealing light of fate and destiny as all of them will fight and battle from within a _Fighting Megamix_.

 **Story Note:** _Fighting Megamix_ takes place from within an alternate universe so that many various storylines and characters from each fighting video game series franchise that's featured and appearing in the main story can be seen and played out differently upon sight. _Fighting Megamix_ 's main story timeline starts out from within the month and year of March 1991 (the same time in which the original _Street Fighter II_ arcade fighting video game had came out).

* * *

 **Main Cast of Characters**

 _ **Street Fighter**_  
Ryu Hoshi, Ken Masters, Eliza Wilson, Gen, Birdie, Frederick Eagle, Adon, Victor Sagat, Chun-Li Xiang, William F. Guile, Edmond Honda, Carlos Blanka, Zangief Gobalsky, Raj Dhalsim, Mike Balrog, Vega Fabio La Cerda, "Master" Bison, Cammy White, Li Fei-Long, Thunder Hawk, Dee Jay Marley, Gouki, Charlie Nash, Rose Moretti, Dan Hibiki, Sakura Kasugano, Karin Kanzuki, "Rainbow" Mika Nanakawa, Juni, Juli, Decapre, Alex Hogan, Ibuki Homura, Sean Matsuda, Elena Kwambai, Yun Lee, Yang Lee, Hoimei Chan, Shaomei Chan, Dudley Roseman, Necro, Effie, Oro, Gill, Kolin Evans, Urien, Makoto Kato, Remy Moreau, Twelve, Q, Abel Lambert, Maya "Crimson Viper" Lopez, Rufus Armstrong, Candy Bailey, El Fuerte, Seth Cain, Osman Hakan, Laura Matsuda, Necalli, Rashid Hassan, Azam Daivari, F.A.N.G, Guy Hattori, Mike Haggar, Jessica Haggar, Poison, Hugo Andore, Sodom, Rolento F. Schugerg, Maki Genryusai, Carlos Miyamoto, Lucia Morgan, Dean Spencer, Hokuto Mizukami, Kairi Mizukami, Allen Snider, Blair Dame, Saburo "Skullomania" Nishikoyama, Pullum Purna, Darun Mister, Cracker Jack, Doctrine Dark, Garuda, Hayate Hayabusa, Nanase Mizukami, Sharon Dame, Shadowgeist, Area Germi, Vulcano Rosso

 _ **Saturday Night Slam Masters**_  
Aleksey "Biff Slamkovich" Zalazof, Lucky "Gunloc" Colt, Oni Budo, "Titanic" Tim Titan, El Stingray, Alexander Grater, "King" Rasta Gomes, Jumbo Flapjack, Astro Scorpion, Victor Ortega, Black Widow, Wraith, Rip Saber

 _ **Star Gladiator**_  
Hayato Kanzaki, June Lin Milliam, Saturn Dyer, Gamof Gohgry, Franco Gerelt, Vector, Zelkin Fiskekrogen, Gore Gajah, Edward Bilstein, Blood Barbarians, Ele Milliam-Kanzaki, "Prince" Saturn Kuida-Ore 3rd, Gantetsu Isurugi, Claire Scarlet, Omega, Ken Eagle, Luca Gajah, Shaker, Catherine "Rain" Bilstein, Byakko, Kaede Akechi, Rai-on

 _ **Rival Schools**_  
Batsu Ichimonji, Hinata Wakaba, Kyosuke Kagami, Shoma Sawamura, Natsu Ayuhara, Roberto Miura, Roy Bromwell, Tiffany Lords, Boman Delgado, Eiji "Edge" Yamada, Akira Kazama, Gan Isurugi, Hideo Shimazu, Kyoko Minazuki, Raizo Imawano, Hyo Imawano, Daigo Kazama, Hayato Nekketsu, Ran Hibiki, Nagare Namikawa, Megumi "Iincho" Makimachi, Gengoro "Kinzan" Sado, Shizune Kujou, Hyoe "Hakase" Kase, Shizuku Ichimonji, Sayuri Tsukijima, Kotaro Okita, Kozue Yamabuki, Mari Nanase, Shuichi Sawamura, Momo Karuizawa, Aoi "Zaki" Himezaki, Yurika Kirishima, Kurow Kirishima

 _ **Tech Romancer**_  
Junpei Todoroki, Reika Amamiya, Pollialm "Pollin" De Pollintein, Simon Harvard, Nakato Farland, Halma Flockheart, Kai Kaines, Kei Keirum, Daichi Yumeno, Sora Yumeno, Miguel Gonzalles, Arvin Clauford, Ricky Lopez, Thomas Martin, Herald O'Brien, Mamoru Todoroki, Arekshim, Yale, Goldibus

 _ **Power Stone**_  
Edward Falcon, Ayame Kurenai, Wang-Tang, Gunrock, Jack Winslow, Galuda, Rouge, Ryoma Miyamoto, Kraken Octopus, Valgas, Accel, Julia Whitepearl, Gourmand Gullman, Pride Falcon

 _ **Fatal Fury**_  
Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Joe Higashi, Duck King, Richard Meyer, Michael Max, Tung Fu Rue, Hwa Jai, Big Bear Raiden, Billy Kane, Lilly Kane, Geese Howard, Mai Shiranui, Kim Kaphwan, Kim Myeng Swuk, Jubei Yamada, Cheng Sinzan, Axel Hawk, Laurence Blood, Wolfgang Krauser von Stroheim, Bob Wilson, Franco Bash, "Blue" Mary Ryan, Hon-Fu Chan, Sokaku Mochizuki, Ryuji Yamazaki, Jin Chonshu, Jin Chonrei, Li Xiangfei, Rick Strowd, Alfred Airhawk, Alexander White, Tsugumi Sendo, Touji Sakata, Rock Howard, Hotaru Futaba, Gato Futaba, Jennie "Bonne Jenet" Behrn, Kim Dong Hwan, Kim Jae Hoon, Sausu Mina, Tizoc Griffon, Marco Rodriguez, Kevin Rian, Freeman, Abel "Grant" Cameron, Kain R. Heinlein

 _ **Art of Fighting**_  
Ryo Sakazaki, Robert Garcia, Ryuhaku Todoh, Jack Turner, Lee Pai Long, Belle "King" Lefebvre, Mickey Rogers, John Crawley, Mr. Big, Takuma Sakazaki, Yuri Sakazaki, Temjin, Eiji Kisaragi, Rody Birts, Kasumi Todoh, Wang Koh-San, Lenny Creston, Karman Cole, Jin Fu-Ha

 _ **3 Count Bout**_  
Terry Rogers, Red Dragon, Roy Wilson, Leo Bradlay, Gandhara, Blues "Blubber Man" Hablam, Gochack "Big Bomberder" Bigbomb, Master Barnes

 _ **The King of Fighters**_  
Kyo Kusanagi, Benimaru Nikaido, Goro Daimon, Athena Asamiya, Sie Kensou, Chin Gentsai, Gilbert Heidern, Ralf Jones, Clark Still, Darius "Heavy D!" Tyson, Lucky Glauber, Brian Battler, Chang Koehan, Choi Bounge, Rugal Bernstein, Iori Yagami, Saisyu Kusanagi, Leona Heidern, Mature, Vice, Chizuru Kagura Yata, Leopold Goenitz, Shingo Yabuki, Yashiro Nanakase, Shermie Bonnet, Chris Svensson, Kaoru Watabe, Shizuka Kusanagi, Souji Kusanagi, Aoi Kusanagi, K', Maxima, Whip, Jhun Hoon, Bao, Krizalid, Vanessa Hannigan, Seth Jackson, Ramon Lopez, Lin, Hinako Shijou, Kula Diamond, Candy Diamond, Diana, Foxy, Zero, Ron, "May" Jinju Lee, Angel, Igniz, Nameless, Duo Lon, Shen Woo, Malin, Adelheid "Adel" Bernstein, Rose Bernstein, Elisabeth Blanctorche, Albert Oswald, Momoko, Shun'ei, Meitenkun, Alice Garnet Nakata, Sylvie Paula Paula, Mian, Kukri, Gang-Il, Luong, Bandeiras Hattori, Nelson Garrett, Zarina Alves, Claude Hein, Xanadu, Sergei Antonov, Alba Meira, Soiree Meira, Lien Neville, Mignon Beart, Chae Lim, Hyena, Duke Burkoff, Luise Meyrink, Nagase, Jivatma, Ninon Beart, Xiao Lon

 _ **Savage Reign**_  
Sho Hayate, Carol Stanzack, Max Eagle, Gordon Bowman, Chung Paifu, Marco "Joker" Bariadrid, Gozu, Mezu, "King" Leo Shishioh, Rosa Himura, Kim Sue Il, Jyazu

 _ **Buriki-One**_  
Gai Tendo, Rob Python, Jacques Ducalis, Seo Yong Song, Takato Saionji, Payak Sitipitak, Song Xuandao, Patrick Van Heyting, Ivan Sokolov, Akatsuki-Maru, Silber

 _ **World Heroes**_  
Hanzou Hattori, Kotaro Fuuma, Janne D'Arc, Kim Dragon, Chris "Muscle Power" Hanger, Brocken, Julius Carn, Rasputin, Ryoko Izumo, Captain Kidd, Johnny Maximum, Mudman, Shura Nai Khanomtom, Erick, Neo Dio, Jack Ripper, Ryofu, Zeus

 _ **Aggressors of Dark Kombat**_  
Joe Kusanagi, Kisarah Westfield, Goh Kidokoro, Leonhalt Domador, Sheen Genus, Lee Hae Gwon, Bobby Nelson

 _ **Martial Champion**_  
Jin Yamato, Racheal Cattrall, Goldor Lambert, Titi Mubarak, Bobby Russell, Zen Senryo, Mahamba, Avu, Hoi Di, Li-Chaos, Salamander

 _ **Dragoon Might**_  
Shinobu Yamato, Tsugumi Mizuno, Drake Norton, Layla Milan, Kodama Sanada, Reggie Martin, Zack Travis, Ryan Okamoto, Suiko Fukuda, Jaoh, Tekkamen, Dogma

 _ **Lightning Legend**_  
Daigo Raioh, Yuki Shirogane, Mayu Uzaka, Rankerk Hatred, Terrific Forelock, Misa Atago, Taiki Raioh, Mitsuru "Girigiri Oyaji" Kongouin, Hiro Shirogane, Mirona Tateshina Fukugaoka, Guren, Souja Kurogane, Lin Ichinoe

 _ **Battle Tryst**_  
Takeru Yamato, Kika Gryphon, Bites Macintosh, Zhai Zhai, Kazan Zankoku, Gary Williams, Nadjeed Shiee, Alex Gibson, Kitajima, Steve Valiant, Yojiro Suzuki, Yamamoto, Nuea, Sintoro Miyamoto, Chio Tarran

 _ **Bloody Roar**_  
Yugo Ogami, Alice Tsukagami-Nonomura, Long Shin, Alan Gado, Mitsuko Nonomura, Gregory "Greg" Jones, Uriko Nonomura, Kenji "Bakuryu" Ogami, Jenny Burtory, Jeanne "Shina Marvel" Gado, Steven "Stun" Goldberg, Hajime Busuzima, Shen Long, Xion, Kohryu, 03-Uranus

 _ **Kaiser Knuckle**_  
Kazuya Yamato, Axel Barts, Sarah Nancy, Lihua Chen, Liza Silva, Jim McCoy, Darius Boggy, Li Wulong, Gekkou Kagetsura, Marco, Vladimir Gonzales, Azteca, General Wilhelm von Kaiser

 _ **Psychic Force**_  
Burn Griffiths, Wendy Ryan, Emilio Michaelov, Christina "Sonia" Ryan, Brad Kilsten, Richard Wong, Rokudo Genma, Gates Oltsman, Keith Evans, Masahito Suzuki, Might, Patricia "Patty" Myers, Regina Belfrond, Carlo Belfrond, Setsuna, Gudeath, Genshin Kenjoh, Shiori Sayo

 _ **Power Instinct**_  
Reiji Oyama, Keith Wayne, Annie Hamilton, White Buffalo, Saizo Hattori, Angela Belti, Thin-Nen, Otane Goketsuji, Oume Goketsuji, Kurara Hananokoji, Sahad Asran Ryuto, Kanji Kokuin, Oshima Goketsuji, Larry Light, Solis R8000, Chris Wayne, Sujiroku Tenjinbashi, Hizumi Yukinoue, Remi Otogiri, Popura Hananokoji, Max Ax Dax, Falco Gamble, Rudolph Gartheimer, Bristol Weller, Shintaro Kuno, Buntaro Kuno, Hikaru Jomon, Olof Linderoth, Rin Oyama, Takumi Hattori, Sandra Belti, Elizabeth Belti

 _ **Double Dragon**_  
Billy Lee, Jimmy Lee, Marian Delario, Bo Abobo, Ivan Burnov, Duke Chen, Koga Shuko, Patrick Dulton, Eddie Jenkins, Rebecca Brielle, Amon Yagyu, Cheng-Fu Chin

 _ **Rage of the Dragons**_  
William Lewis, James Lewis, Lynn Baker, Sonia Romanenko, Jose "Pepe" Rodriguez, Pupa Salgueiro, Johnny D. Jones, Kang Jae-Mo, Radel, Annie Murakami, Elias Patrick, Alice Carrol, Oni Inomura, Cassandra Murata, Abubo Rao, Johann

 _ **Fighter's History**_  
Ray McDougal, Makoto Mizoguchi, Liu Feilin, Ryoko Kano, Lee Diendou, Jean Pierre, Matlok Jade, Samchay Tomyamgun, Marstorius, Clown, Jinborov "Karnov" Karnovski, Liu Yungmie, Zazie Muhaba, Chelnov

 _ **Breakers**_  
Sho Kamui, Lee Dao-Long, Tia Langray, Rila Estancia, Condor Heads, Pielle Montario, Sheik Maherl, Alsion III, Saizo Tobikage, Huang Bai-Hu

 _ **Battle Arena Toshinden**_  
Eiji Shinjo, Kayin Amoh, Sofia Romanov, Rungo Iron, Fo Fai, Mondo Yaki, Duke B. Rambert, Ellis Kotono, Daisuke "Gaia" Kotono, Sho Shinjo, Cupido, Tracy Russo, Chaos, Uranus, Vermilion, David London, Shizuku Fuji, Nagisa Iwashiro, Cuiling, Leon Travis, Ten Count, Zola Schneider, Adam, Toujin Tanaka, Balga Pettersen, Atahua, Tau, Rachael Russo, Schultz Muller, Judgement, Miss Til, Abel Veil, Subaru Shinjo, Naru Amoh, Rook Castle, Puella Marionette, Lancelot Lakeknight, Fen Barefoot, Genma Tao, Miyabi Kazama, Bang-Boo, Eos, G-Zero

 _ **Hiryu no Ken**_  
Ryuhi Lee, Min Min, Hayato Go, Greg Wiler, Syoryu Cutler, Raima, Kevin Clark, Albert Roseman, Yuka Kurenai, Red Falcon, Kate Rothrock, Rick Aleph, Gengai, Dava, Ryumaou

 _ **Genei Tougi**_  
Kei Iwase, Chiaki Ichinomiya, Bobby Loggins, Harriet "Harry" Hopkins, Reymond Norman, Mark Stanford, Neil McDaniel, Han Fei Lan, Lancelot Berserker, Marry Phillips, Hagane Ichinomiya, Rickey Leon, Mao Chilling, SieGuei, Qing Merkuar

 _ **Variable Geo**_  
Yuka Takeuchi, Chiho Masuda, Jun Kubota, Manami Kusunoki, Kaori Yanase, Reimi Jahana, Satomi Yajima, Ayako Yuki, Erina "Elirin" Goldsmith, Tamao Mitsurugi, Kyoko Kirishima, Saki Shinjo, Miranda Jahana

 _ **Asuka 120%**_  
Asuka Honda, Karina Toyota, Kumi Okubo, Kiyoko Mitarai, Nana Owada, Megumi Suzuki, Ryuko Yamazaki, Cathy Wild, Tamaki Shindo, Torami Hojyo, Shinobu Kawasaki, Tetsuko Ougigaya, Ichiko Furutachi, Genichiro Shindo

 _ **Evil Zone**_  
Setsuna Saizuki, Sho "Danzaiver" Mikagami, Alty "Al" Lazel, Erel Plowse, Midori Himeno, Gally "Vanish" Gregman, Keiya Tenpouin, Kakurine, Linedwell "Lie" Rainrix, Ihadurca Il Imella


	2. Chapter 1: The Start of a Story

_**Fighting Megamix**_

 **Story Arc 1:** The Metro City Story

 **Volume 1:** The Metro City Accounts

 **Chapter 1:** The Start of a Story

* * *

 **San Francisco, California, United States of America/ Rural Area**  
 **March 4, 1991/ 8:02 A.M.**

It was a calm and decent Monday morning from around the time of 8:02 A.M. at a small dirt road which had lied and resided from within a large northeastern rural area that was seen and located a long distance away outside the metropolis of San Francisco from its southwestern direction. Without any large buildings or noisy cars, this part of San Francisco was considered in being quite nice and peaceful from within anyone's own personal glance and that the serenity and tranquility of both nature and quietness would suit those who had sought both comfort and solitude from within their own given time and accord. Despite the fact that most people had rarely traveled through the rural area from within their own given chance and opportunity, one young Japanese man was currently making his own personal walk down the right eastern direction of the rural area's northeastern dirt road and that the young Japanese man had held and maintained a small frown on his face while using his right hand to hold and carry a large white duffel bag over his right shoulder, being quite very determined to focus and concentrate both his mind and spirit into honing and perfecting his own martial arts fighting skills and techniques from within his long and arduous traveling journey so that he could get stronger and better while learning and knowing much about the world that was around him.

The young Japanese man had looked to be in his Mid-20's and that he had short sharp black hair and a pair of brown eyes while being dressed in his own fighting attire which had consisted of a white sleeveless karategi uwagi jacket, a red hachimaki headband, a pair of red fingerless fighting gloves, a black karategi martial arts obi belt, and a pair of white karategi zubon pants while being barefoot upon sight. The young Japanese man who was seen upon sight was identified and named Ryu Hoshi: a wandering martial artist who had practiced and utilized a renowned and dangerous fighting style of martial arts named Ansatsuken while seeking to learn and know much about the wisdom and knowledge of martial arts from within his own given time and accord.

Ryu had spent most of his entire life learning and training in martial arts ever since he was a young child and even though Ryu has had no past memories of his real parents due to his past status as an abandoned orphan, he had always considered his adoptive father, a wise martial arts master named Gouken into being his true and only parent. Gouken, who had raised and nurtured Ryu at his secluded martial arts dojo residence which had lied and resided from within a forest of the Japanese wilderness had trained and disciplined Ryu into learning and knowing the martial arts principle of Ansatsuken so that Ryu himself could channel and harness his own fighting potential upon sight and become both a great fighter and a mature person. Despite the direct and absolute fact that Ansatsuken has had an infamous and unfortunate long history of violence and murder from within its own direct practice and usage which was rooted back in its origin from within Japan's own Feudal Age, Gouken had took the time and opportunity to create and develop his own refined fighting style of Ansatsuken as he had sought and wanted to accept and embrace the peaceful and spiritual aspect of Ansatsuken while removing and neutralizing a dark and evil power of Ansatsuken named the Satsui no Hado or "Surge of Murderous Intent" from within its direct translation and in his own personal time and accord, Gouken had removed and neutralized the killing potential of many and various fatal Ansatsuken martial arts fighting skills and techniques so that he could then turn them into pure and cleansed tools of fighting for self-defense and that Gouken himself was quite determined to teach the refined martial arts fighting skills and techniques of Ansatsuken towards Ryu so that Ryu himself could then become a noble and valiant practitioner of a renowned and dangerous fighting style of martial arts.

During his years as a young teenager, Ryu would meet and gain a friend and rival, a confident martial artist named Ken Masters who was sent from the United States of America by his father, a smart hotel tycoon named Thomas Masters who happened to be a good friend of Gouken, to live and train with and under Gouken in order to learn and know honor, discipline, humility, and respect for a bright future from him and in their own time together during their Ansatsuken training, Ken could easily be described as the polar opposite of Ryu, in which Ryu takes the martial arts training very seriously while Ken considers it to being nothing more than an easy task for him to achieve and accomplish. Even though Ryu and Ken had started off as fighting rivals from within their initial meeting, the two of them would soon become best friends to each other from within due time and that they would eventually help one another out from within their Ansatsuken training, increasing and improving both the power and strength of their friendship bond while getting stronger and better at the same time from within the process of their own trials and tribulations in having to learn and know Ansatsuken from their martial arts master. Despite the fact that Ken had traveled back to the United States of America right after he had finished his own Ansatsuken training with Gouken so that he could go on and carry out his important job as the vice-president of his family's renowned and prestigious multi-million dollar business corporation named the Masters Foundation, Ken had still kept in contact with Ryu via his own mail letters to him so that he could make sure that his best friend and rival was doing okay from within his own personal time and accord.

Upon having to arrive in the United States of America from within the duration of his current traveling journey, Ryu had instantly made his way to San Francisco, California so that he could immediately waste no time in heading on over to the residence of where Ken was staying from with his loving girlfriend, a charming beauty named Eliza Wilson. From within his own given chance and opportunity, Ryu had wanted to talk and speak with Ken about a past incident that had happened not too long ago. A past incident that had completely caught Ryu off guard when least expected and that it had caused him to be very unease from within his own personal surroundings. Even from within his current walking upon the dirt road of the rural area that he was traveling through right now, Ryu had felt a bit tense and nervous from within his own fighting spirit as he couldn't get his personal mind completely away from the past incident that he had just faced a while back and that the wandering martial artist himself had feared the possible future scenario of an uncertain dangerous threat that was bound to come his own way from within due time.

"The road of a martial artist is never easy for anyone who embarks on its perilous path and that we must all face and endure the trials and tribulations that lie ahead for us so that we can overcome each and every one of them with our own resilient strength and persistent determination, proving ourselves into being strong and powerful fighters from within our own given right. However, the particular situation that I'm facing right now is something that I'd never expected to see and experience from within my own personal time and state. Now that I'm here in San Francisco, I can finally talk and speak with Ken about this and see if he can help me out in having to get through this sudden yet troubling ordeal. It won't exactly be easy and that I'm bound to face the tough hardships that lie ahead for me, but still, I won't rest until I achieve absolute victory and triumph over this hard problem from within my own determined manner and accord" said Ryu in his mind as he had still continued to hold and maintain a small frown on his face while keeping up the calm and decent pace of his own loneful walk down the dirt road of the rural area that he was traveling through right now.

 **San Francisco, California, United States of America/ Masters Residence**  
 **March 4, 1991/ 11:04 A.M.**

A few hours later from around the time of 11:04 A.M. in the late morning, Ryu had soon found himself currently standing from upon the left western side of a large brown-white expensive mansion's large green grass front yard and that the residence itself had lied and resided from within a northwestern section of a large northeastern rural forest home community named Noble Forest, in which both the wealthiest and the high social elite had lived from in their own direct time and accord. Upon having to gaze at the residence that was within his own clear distant sight a short distance away from its right eastern side, Ryu knew instantly that he had found the immediate residence of his best friend and rival Ken, due to the direct and absolute fact that the wandering martial artist had indeed remembered the exact image of Ken's residence via a mail letter that he had gotten from the confident martial artist a year ago. Upon having to emit a small sigh of determination, Ryu had wasted no time in instantly heading on over to the brown main front double doors of the residence so that he could immediately stand in front of them and use his left index finger to press and ring a brown-white standard doorbell that was seen and located from upon the left side of the main front double doors themselves. As Ryu had waited patiently for someone to come to the main front double doors of the residence, a young female voice was soon heard from within a brown-white intercom speaker that was seen and located from upon the right side of the main front double doors and that the young female voice itself had sounded quite very gentle and friendly to Ryu's own direct hearing.

"Hello. This is the Masters Residence. May I ask on who I'm talking and speaking to right now?" said the young female voice from within the intercom speaker.

When Ryu had heard the young female voice from within the intercom speaker, he had instantly recognized it with his own immediate detection and quickly knew on who he was talking and speaking to from within his personal time of his own arrival.

"Hey there Eliza. It's me, Ryu. I've just stopped by from within my current traveling journey in order to check up and see on how Ken is doing right now" said Ryu as he had used his left index finger to press and hold a red button that was seen and located from his intercom speaker's side, enabling him to talk and speak with Eliza through his own direct end.

"He's doing just fine Ryu. The two of us weren't anticipating to hear from you so unexpectedly. Is everything okay?" said Eliza's voice.

"Yes it is Eliza. By chance and opportunity, is it possible for me to talk and speak with Ken right now?" said Ryu.

"Of course Ryu. Allow me to let you in" said Eliza's voice.

From there, the right main front double door of the residence had soon opened in an instant and from within the right doorway's own entrance stood a young Caucasian woman who had looked at Ryu while having and maintaining a kind and gentle smile on her face as she was quite happy to see him from within her own given time and accord.

The young Caucasian woman had looked to be in her Early-20's and that she had long combed blonde hair and a pair of green eyes with red lipstick for her facial makeup while being dressed in her own casual attire which had consisted of a purple sleeveless short shirt mini dress with a white neck collar and a couple of white dress buttons and a white dress belt, a pair of red pearl stud earrings, a red pearl necklace, and a pair of white high-heel pump shoes. The young Caucasian woman who was seen upon sight was identified and named Eliza Wilson: a charming beauty who happens to be the loving girlfriend of Ken and that she had supported his martial arts fighting career from within her own given chance and opportunity while in her own personal time, she had loved to dance from within an elegant and beautiful state.

"I have to say and admit that it's quite nice to see you again Ryu. I'm pretty sure that Ken would most definitely be quite surprised of your unexpected arrival here from within today" said Eliza as she had looked at Ryu from within a calm and decent way while still having and maintaining a kind and gentle smile on her face.

"That I agree Eliza. Where exactly is Ken right now?" said Ryu as he had looked on from within his own calm and decent sight.

"He's currently training in his martial arts dojo from within the backyard of the mansion. Follow me and I'll show you the way Ryu" said Eliza as she had instantly stepped back from the right doorway's own entrance so that she could immediately allow Ryu to enter into the residence without any hesitation or second thought.

"Thank you Eliza" said Ryu as he had wasted no time in entering the residence while making and having a small smile on his own face.

Meanwhile from within a large white-brown martial arts dojo which had lied and resided from within the middle section of the residence's right eastern large green Japanese garden-esque backyard, a young Caucasian man was currently training in his martial arts fighting from within a relentless yet persistent manner upon the middle section of his personal dojo's large main room as he was holding nothing back from within the current duration of his tough martial arts training regimen and that the young Caucasian man himself was quite very determined to make the most of his personal time from within the late morning.

The young Caucasian man had looked to be in his Mid-20's and that he had short sharp blonde hair and a pair of brown eyes while being dressed in his own fighting attire which had consisted of a red sleeveless karategi uwagi jacket, a pair of yellow fingerless fighting gloves, a black karategi martial arts obi belt, and a pair of red karategi zubon pants while being barefoot upon sight. The young Caucasian man who was seen upon sight was identified and named Ken Masters: a confident martial artist who happens to be half-American half-Japanese due to his American father, Thomas marrying his Japanese mother, Keiko and that he had practiced and utilized Ansatsuken, having and maintaining full confidence in his own martial arts fighting skills and techniques while also holding and maintaining a strong friendship and rivalry with Ryu.

Even though Ken was well-known throughout most of the world in having to be both the U.S. martial arts champion and the vice-president of his family's business corporation, the Masters Foundation, he was also well-known for having to be Ryu's toughest fighting rival and that Ken himself would often train constantly from within his own personal chance and opportunity so that he could one day defeat Ryu and prove to himself that he indeed had what it takes to hold and maintain the same discipline and determination that Ryu had held and maintained from within his own fighting spirit.

Ken's current unleashing of a huge barrage of martial arts punches and kicks from within a constant state of rapid succession had caused him to sweat really hard from within his own direct time and accord, but the confident martial artist had quickly shrugged off his perspiring exhaustion and felt that he couldn't allow it to slow him down from within the tough martial arts training regimen that he was going through right now. Upon having to tighten his right fist in midair from within an instant so that he could start gathering the Ki energy that was within his own entire body, Ken had immediately jumped straight up towards the air real fast and emitted a strong yell while quickly thrusting his right fist straight up towards the high zenith of the air itself from within the process of his own strong action, unleashing a signature move named the Shoryuken that was greatly intensified by the powerful red Ki energy flames that had came directly from within Ken's own Ki powered right fist during the high ascension of the special uppercut punch attack and upon managing to gain success from within his own personal state and accord while subsiding the Shoryuken's direct power after its strong execution, Ken had soon came back down to the white-brown tatami floor of his personal dojo's large main room in a safe manner from within his own personal time and upon having to land on his own two feet from within a calm and decent way, the confident martial artist had decided to sit down from upon the middle section of his personal dojo's large main room tatami floor so that he could rest a bit in knowing and realizing that he couldn't train anymore from within his own direct opportunity and that he had needed to recover and regain his own power and strength from within the process of his current exhaustion. As Ken had continued to rest and recover from upon the middle section of his personal dojo's large main room tatami floor in a tiring and exhausted state, Eliza had soon entered into the martial arts dojo from its white-brown left western main front shoji door while being barefoot upon sight in order to respect the ancient tradition of the martial arts dojo lifestyle and upon having to see and know that Ken was now resting in her own glance and time, the charming beauty had made and held a happy smile on her face as she saw and realized that her boyfriend was now done with his usual martial arts training regimen for the day and that she could finally talk and speak with him from within her own personal chance and opportunity.

"Honey, I've come to inform you that someone wishes to see you right now" said Eliza as she had immediately approached and stood next to Ken from his current sitting position in a sweet and gentle manner while handing him a white towel that she had held in her own possession.

"Who exactly is it Eliza? Don't tell me that it's another executive from a rival business corporation who wants to negotiate a deal with me" said Ken as he had emitted a small sigh while using the white towel to wipe off the sweat that was seen on his forehead.

Just then, an unexpected yet familiar voice was suddenly heard from out of nowhere as it had completely took Ken in by a surprising state from within his own personal time and accord.

"Not exactly Ken" said Ryu's voice.

When Ken had instantly heard Ryu's voice with his detection and had immediately turned his own personal sight over towards the martial arts dojo's main front shoji door, the confident martial artist had soon emitted a small gasp as he saw that Ryu was currently standing from within the doorway's own entrance while his large white duffel bag had stood and leaned next to the martial arts dojo's main front shoji door from its outside section and that the wandering martial artist had his arms folded across his chest in a calm and decent manner while looking at Ken from within a happy and assured way.

"It's been quite a while, hasn't it Ken?" said Ryu as he had looked at Ken from within a friendly and enthusiastic sight.

"I'll say! Long time no see Ryu! How's it been going from within your life?" said Ken as he had instantly got up from his own current sitting position while handing the white towel back over to Eliza so that he could quickly stand and immediately look at Ryu from within his own surprised yet happy state.

"Everything's been going fine for me Ken. Just having to continue my training in martial arts while traveling around the world in search of a good fighting challenge. Since I was making my way through the U.S. from within my current traveling journey, I had decided to stop by here so that I could check up and see on how both you and Eliza were doing right now Ken" said Ryu as he had made his way over to where Ken and Eliza had currently stood from while unfolding his arms from across his chest so that he could then stop and stand next to them from their left side while instantly doing a traditional midair sparring punch greeting with his longtime best friend and rival, in which Ryu had used his left fist while Ken had used his right fist upon sight and as both Ryu and Ken had smashed their own fists against each other in midair from within a strong yet friendly manner before immediately bringing them back down and away from one another after the greeting itself, the two of them had made and held some satisfied smiles on their faces as they saw and knew about each other's current growth and development from within their own martial arts fighting skills and techniques.

"Well Ryu, it's quite safe to say that the two of us are living happily together with one another and that we're enjoying each other's company every single minute. In fact, Eliza and I are now officially engaged and that we're scheduled to get married from within the next few months" said Ken as he had looked on in a happy manner while Eliza had used her right arm to playfully grab and hold Ken's own left arm from within a romantic way so that she could then look on and have a cheerful expression on her own face as well.

When Ryu had heard that announcement from Ken with his own detection, the wandering martial artist had made and held a surprised expression on his face as he didn't expect to hear and learn of such news from his own best friend and rival upon sight and that he was completely taken aback by it from within his own shocked time and accord.

"The two of you are now engaged to one another? Congratulations!" said Ryu as he had looked on from within a shocked yet excited state upon having to hear and know of the surprising fact that Ken was now engaged to his loving girlfriend and that Ryu himself was quite very happy for his best friend and rival from within his own personal mind and manner.

"Thanks for the compliment Ryu. You have no idea on how happy I am in having to be engaged to perhaps the most beautiful woman that I've ever met and I can't wait when Eliza and I get married from within the near future so that the two of us can spend the rest of our lives together and with each other from within a complete state of romantic bliss and happiness" said Ken as he had looked at Eliza from within a romantic way while having and maintaining a gentle smile on his own face.

"Oh stop it Ken! You're making me blush!" said Eliza as she had blushed quite a bit in having to hear that romantic statement from Ken with her own detection.

"It's quite great to see and know that you and Eliza are now officially engaged to one another Ken and that I'd be more than willing to attend your future wedding from within an instant. I have to say and admit that I'm real happy for you my good friend and I hope for the best that you and Eliza are able to have a wonderful marriage together from within the near future" said Ryu as he had looked on from within a happy and enthusiastic way.

When Ken had heard that direct statement from Ryu with his own detection, the confident martial artist had nodded in agreement with his best friend and rival on his comment and knew instantly from within his own personal mind that the wandering martial artist would indeed keep his own immediate word in having to show up at the future wedding from within the next few months.

"So Ryu, have you come here to tell me and Eliza about any new fights that you've gotten yourself into as of late?" said Ken.

When Ryu had heard that direct question from Ken with his own detection, the wandering martial artist had suddenly and unexpectedly made and held a small frown on his face as he had soon thought about the past incident that was within his own personal mind at the moment and as Ken saw Ryu's sudden and unexpected facial expression change, the confident martial artist had soon made and held a surprised yet concerned look from within his own direct time and accord as he had instantly knew and realized the immediate fact that something was indeed quite wrong from within the current duration of the decent conversation.

"I'm afraid not Ken. I was hoping that my visit here today could've been more convenient from within its own direct time and accord, but sadly and unfortunately, that's not the case this time around" said Ryu as he had looked on from within an angered yet saddened state.

"What exactly do you mean by that Ryu? Is something the matter?" said Ken as he and Eliza had soon looked on from within a worried and concerned manner upon having to hear that direct statement from Ryu while Eliza herself had released her own romantic grip from Ken in her own given time and accord.

When Ryu had heard that question from Ken, the wandering martial artist had narrowed his own two eyes from within a complete state of pure emotional frustration as he knew and realized that having to explain about the past incident to his longtime best friend and rival would be very hard for him to do upon sight and that it would require every part of his own inner strength and determination in order to talk and speak about it without any hesitation or second thought.

"It's...about our master Ken. Something bad...has happened to him" said Ryu as he had talked and spoken from within an angered yet saddened tone.

"You mean Master Gouken?! Is he okay Ryu?!" said Ken as he had instantly made and held an anxious and uneasy expression on his face in having to hear Ryu's statement about their own martial arts master and that the confident martial artist had now wanted to immediately figure out on what exactly was going on at the moment from within his own personal time and accord.

Upon having to hear Ken's concerned question from within his own detection, Ryu had clenched his teeth in an angered yet emotional manner upon having to already know the unknown fate of Gouken from within his own personal mind and it was something that had caused the wandering martial artist to look on in an emotionally frustrated and saddened sight as he had to fully explain the exact details of the past incident to Ken and Eliza from within his own personal state and manner.

A few seconds later from within the martial arts dojo, Ken and Eliza had both gasped from within a horrified shock upon having to hear Ryu's explanation about the unknown fate of Gouken and it was something that had took the both of them in from within a shocking yet painful surprise.

"I...can't believe it! Master Gouken...is dead?!" said Ken as he had looked on from within a shocked way alongside with Eliza.

"Yes he is Ken and that's not the worse of it. I have reason to believe that Master Gouken may in fact have been murdered from within his own home" said Ryu as he had still continued to look on in an angered yet saddened state from within the current duration of the hard explanation.

"M...murdered? But who would want to kill your own martial arts master Ryu? Who could've done such a cruel and horrible thing?" said Eliza as she had looked on from within a horrified sight.

When Ryu had heard that question from Eliza, the wandering martial artist had closed his own two eyes in a frustrated yet sternly way and knew instantly from within his own personal mind on who could've murdered Gouken from within the past incident, thus he had decided to explain it to both Ken and Eliza without any hesitation or second thought.

"There's only one person who I can think of in having to do such a callous and malevolent act against my martial arts master and that person happens to be Master Gouken's own young brother" said Ryu as he had still continued to look on from within a frustrated yet sternly way.

"Now wait just a minute Ryu! Did you say Master Gouken's own young brother?! I never knew that Master Gouken had a young brother before! Did you know anything about this beforehand?!" said Ken as he had looked on from within a surprised way upon having to hear such a shocking statement from his own best friend and rival.

"Yes I did Ken and upon having to see on how Master Gouken had died from within my own shocked sight, I am fully certain and convinced that his own young brother was the culprit behind the heinous murder" said Ryu as he began to narrate a past story towards Ken and Eliza from within his own direct chance and opportunity.

"When I was a young boy, Master Gouken had once told me a story about his own personal past, in which he had explained to me that he once had a young brother who had trained side by side with him in order to learn and know much about the fighting history of Ansatsuken. Master Gouken's young brother, named Gouki was very determined to embrace all the principles of Ansatsuken so that he could fight and battle with its own true power and accord. Master Goutetsu: the martial arts master of both Master Gouken and Gouki had trained and disciplined the two into learning and knowing Ansatsuken ever since their early childhood and that he had taught them the initial concept and discipline of Ansatsuken, for its direct practice and utilization was to be used as a way to kill opponents through the use of the assassination fist. Master Gouken didn't like Ansatsuken's accepted belief in having to take the life of another through the use of violent martial arts and that he had eventually left Master Goutetsu many years later in order to start his own martial arts dojo so that he could create and develop a refined fighting style of Ansatsuken. However, Master Gouken's young brother had decided to stay behind with Master Goutetsu in order to keep learning and knowing much about the violent side of Ansatsuken from him so that he could embrace its shrouded dark power and become a strong yet callous fighter. Master Gouken had explained to me that those who study and learn the dark principles of Ansatsuken would soon lose their own humanity and compassion from within an instant and that they would eventually become cold-hearted emotionless warriors whose sole purpose is to fight and kill the strongest of opponents while developing a cold outlook on life and a nihilistic detachment from themselves and others, all the while gaining and holding a murderous and even suicidal desire to fight and battle to the death. It is said that in order to learn the ruthless and relentless dark power of Ansatsuken, the one who seeks it out must sever and discard all emotional ties and aspects of both morality and humanity so that they can then embrace its callous and malevolent strength without holding anything back from within their own martial arts fighting skills and techniques. Master Gouken had knew and realized the personal fact that he could and would never sever any emotional ties and aspects of both morality and humanity just to increase his own strength and that he would rather lose with honor than to win through treachery, which was one of the strict rules he had taught the two of us back when we had trained under him as teenagers Ken and that he had also taught the two of us to never give in to the anger and hatred that lies directly from within our own fighting spirits. Master Gouken had once told me the shocking fact that in his own personal mind, he had truly believed that somewhere down the road of the future, his young brother would eventually come after him in the hopes of battling against him with his dark fighting power and should such a worst-case scenario ever happens, Master Gouken himself would have to be ready and prepared to fight against him from within a potential battle to the death. Unfortunately for Master Gouken, the potential battle to the death between himself and his young brother had soon came directly into reality when I had returned to his home during my current traveling journey in order to visit and check up on him and to my own horrifying shock, I had soon discovered his own lifeless and battered body lying slumped upon and against a bloody wall from within his own meditation room. Upon discovering Master Gouken's body with my own shocked eyes, I had soon noticed that a Kanji character was seen painted on the top of the wall above Master Gouken in his own blood and that the Kanji character itself was "ten" which means "heaven". When I saw that particular Kanji character from within my own horrified sight, I had knew instantly from within that direct moment that Master Gouken's young brother was the culprit behind his murder and the sole reason of this direct accusation comes from the absolute fact that the Kanji character "ten" was always seen and used from within the direct studies of Ansatsuken. After giving Master Gouken a proper burial from within a cemetery near his home, I had decided to continue on my current traveling journey around the world so that I could increase and improve my own martial arts fighting skills and techniques and be ready to face off against Gouki when the time comes from within the future" said Ryu as he was done from within his own narration of the past story.

When Ken had heard the full explanation of the past story that had came directly from Ryu upon sight, the confident martial artist had made and held a shocked yet angered expression on his own face as he couldn't believe on what had happened to his martial arts master and it was something that had completely caught him off guard from within his own personal sight and time.

"I still can't believe that all of this is happening so suddenly Ryu. I mean...I was expecting for Master Gouken to die from old age and all, but instead, for him to be murdered in such a cruel and horrible manner makes my own blood boil instantly!" said Ken as he had tightened his right fist in midair from within an angered yet frustrated way.

"I can easily agree with you on that statement there Ken and that be the direct reason of why I had came here to you from within today. I was hoping that you would have the chance to help train with me for a while so that I could get the opportunity to increase and improve my own martial arts fighting skills and techniques while at the same time learning and knowing of any possible mistakes that I might make from within the potential future fight against Gouki. I hope that I'm not taking up your personal time with this sudden request my good friend, but it's quite very urgent that I hone and perfect my own fighting abilities right before I can actually consider a possible confrontation against Gouki from within the future. What do you say Ken?" said Ryu as he had looked on from within a serious yet determined state.

When Ken had heard that request from Ryu and saw the seriousness that was within his own fighting rival's eyes, the confident martial artist had soon made and held a small smirk on his own face as he knew and realized from within his own personal mind and spirit that he just couldn't say no to his own best friend and that Ken himself was very determined to aid and help him out in any way that he could from within the current situation that he was facing right now.

"Of course I'd be more than willing to help you out from within the given chance and opportunity Ryu. You're my best friend that I can count on the most and that you and I need to always stick together and watch each other's backs when it comes to dangerous situations like this. Believe me when I say that you're not gonna face off against Gouki alone from within the future, for I intend to help fight alongside with you so that we can triumph and overcome this dangerous threat together as a team. We'll see to it that the two of us are ready and prepared to fight and battle against Gouki with everything that we got and have so that we can make him pay through our own two fists and avenge our master's death at the same time. Do you agree with me on this Ryu?" said Ken as he had talked and spoken in a confident tone while untightening his right fist in midair so that he could then extend his right hand out in midair straight towards Ryu from within a friendly yet determined sight.

As Ryu saw that Ken was willing and determined to help him out from within the current situation that he was facing at the moment, the wandering martial artist had made and held a bold and strong smile on his own face as he had nodded in agreement with the confident martial artist on his statement and from there, Ryu had used his own right hand to shake Ken's right hand in midair from within an agreeable way, confirming the direct and absolute fact that the two of them were indeed now ready and prepared to help each other and one another out from within the tough ordeal that was happening right now.

"Indeed" said Ryu as he had looked on from within a strong and determined state and manner upon sight.

However, right before Ryu and Ken could make their next move from within their own given time and opportunity, the unexpected ringing of a cell phone was suddenly heard from inside a large red gym bag which had lied and resided from upon the southwestern corner of the martial arts dojo's large main room that was seen and located near the main front shoji door of the dojo itself and that the cell phone's constant ringing had immediately caught Ken's own detection from within an instant.

"Looks like someone is calling on my cell phone right now Ryu. I better go check and see on who it is" said Ken as he had ended his midair handshake with Ryu so that he could waste no time in making his way over to his large red gym bag and get his red cell phone from out of it through the use of his own right hand so that he could then answer it without any hesitation or second thought.

While Ken was busy in having to talk and speak upon his cell phone, Eliza had decided to instantly converse with Ryu about the current situation that was happening at the moment so that she could immediately figure out on what her fiance was getting himself into from within his own personal time and accord.

"Ryu, I hate of having to ask you this, but I really need to know on whether or not Ken will be okay from within your future fight against your enemy. I don't want anything bad happening to him unexpectedly" said Eliza as she had talked and spoken to Ryu from within a concerned manner.

"There's no need for you to worry about Ken from within this entire ordeal Eliza. He's the type of guy who doesn't exactly give in to any tough trial or tribulation that lies ahead of him and that he always works to his own hardest in order to succeed with no problem. I promise you that Ken will be okay from within this troubling situation and that nothing bad will happen to him on my watch. You have my word Eliza" said Ryu as he had looked at Eliza from within an assured and determined sight.

When Eliza had heard that direct statement from Ryu and saw the determined expression that was on his face, the charming beauty had soon made and held a relieved smile on her own face as she had nodded in agreement with the wandering martial artist on his own word and knew instantly from within the sound of his own immediate voice that he was more than willing and determined to keep his promise in having to ensure the safety of Ken from within the sudden ordeal that he was about to get himself into in due time.

Just then, Ken had emitted a shocked gasp as he had suddenly heard about something that had completely caught him off guard from within his private phone conversation and that the gasp itself had instantly caught the immediate attention of both Ryu and Eliza from within their own given time and accord.

"I just can't believe it! Are you saying that it's really true?!" said Ken as he had looked on in a shocked way while still continuing to talk and speak on his cell phone from within his own surprised state.

As the other voice on the cell phone had explained to Ken about a second unknown situation that was happening right now, the confident martial artist had soon clenched his own teeth from within a complete state of pure emotional frustration as he was suddenly taken aback by this second unexpected development and that it had caused him to look on in an angered yet frustrated way once more from having to learn and know of it in his own personal accord and manner.

"I understand everything. Okay then...I'll talk and speak with you later" said Ken as he had gotten through with his private phone conversation and that the confident martial artist had wasted no time in pressing the "end call" button from upon his cell phone, enabling him to cut off the phone connection in an instant so that he could then put his cell phone back from inside his large red gym bag from within a frustrated yet sternly way.

"Honey, is everything okay?" said Eliza as she had instantly made her way over to where Ken had currently stood from so that she could immediately rendezvous and check up on him from within her own concerned time and accord.

"I'm afraid not Eliza. I've just gotten through in having a talk with our friend, Mike Haggar on the phone and he says that something bad has happened from within Metro City" said Ken as he had looked on from within an angered yet saddened state.

"What's the problem Ken?" said Ryu as he had quickly joined up with Ken and Eliza from upon their own current conversation location in the martial arts dojo's large main room.

As Ken saw that both Ryu and Eliza were now looking at him from within a concerned way, the confident martial artist had emitted a small sigh of frustration as he had decided to give the unexpected news to the two of them without any hesitation or second thought.

"It's...about a friend of mine named Cody Travers. He...was killed by an unknown assailant from within last Saturday" said Ken as he had made and held a frustrated expression on his face upon giving the tough explanation to Ryu and Eliza from within his own saddened time and accord.

When Ryu and Eliza had heard that unexpected statement from Ken, the two of them had both gasped from within a complete state of shock and disbelief as they were quite horrified to hear and learn of such tragic news upon sight and that they didn't expect to know and realize it from within the current conversation of the late morning.

"What?! Cody was murdered?!" said Eliza as she had looked on from within a shocked and horrified way.

"Indeed he was Eliza and as of right now, the local police in Metro City have no clue or idea on who could've killed him from within the given chance and opportunity. Haggar suspects that the members of the Mad Gear Gang are directly responsible for the murder via an act of revenge against Cody for their own downfall and destruction a while back, but unfortunately, he has no definitive proof on whether or not they were actually involved directly from within the crime itself" said Ken as he had continued to talk and speak from within an angered yet frustrated manner.

"I still can't believe that someone would want to murder Cody so unexpectedly. Jessica must be truly devastated by this" said Eliza as she had looked on from within a saddened state.

"Indeed Eliza and knowing Haggar's daughter, it's quite likely that she's still suffering from the emotional trauma in having to lose Cody so suddenly from within such a tragic way and that it'll probably be a while before Jessica can overcome it and move on with her own personal life" said Ken as he had also looked on in his own saddened sight as well.

"Even if what you say is true Ken, your two friends are gonna need the emotional support of their closest allies right now so that they can get through this tough and difficult time without any problem. Perhaps you, me, and Eliza should travel to Metro City as soon as possible so that we can go check up and see on how your two friends are doing right now" said Ryu.

"That sounds like a good idea Ryu. The three of us should definitely head there from within our own time so that we can pay Jessica and Haggar a much-needed visit and see on how they're faring at the moment" said Ken.

"Couldn't agree with you more on that statement there honey. Let's start packing right now so that we can get ready to head out in due time" said Eliza as she had nodded in agreement with Ken on his statement.

From there, Ken had nodded in agreement with Eliza on her own statement as well and knew from within his own personal mind that the emotional support of himself, his girlfriend, and Ryu would most definitely be very helpful to both Jessica and Haggar from within their own present grieving time of having to lose Cody so suddenly from within such a tragic and unfortunate accord and manner.

A few minutes later from around the time of 11:36 A.M. in the late morning at a driveway that was seen and located near the northern front section of the residence, Ryu, Ken, and Eliza were currently seated together from inside a parked red compact car that was owned by Ken himself and that the confident martial artist had sat in the driver seat of the compact car while the charming beauty, who had wore her white high-heel pump shoes back on her own two feet had sat in the passenger seat of the compact car and the wandering martial artist had sat in the backseat of the compact car from upon its left side. Instead of being in their own fighting attires, Ryu and Ken were now dressed in their own casual attires, in which Ryu was dressed in his own casual attire which had consisted of a white short-sleeve t-shirt, a pair of blue denim jeans, a pair of white athletic socks, and a pair of red-white athletic shoes while Ken was dressed in his own casual attire which had consisted of a red sleeveless a-shirt, a yellow long-sleeve sport coat, a pair of yellow dress pants, a pair of black dress socks, and a pair of black dress shoes. After putting their personal luggage into the trunk of the compact car and having their seatbelts fastened from within their own decent time and accord, Ryu, Ken, and Eliza were now ready and prepared to leave Ken and Eliza's personal residence from within an instant so that the three of them could make the long drive to the San Francisco International Airport, which would then enable them to take a scheduled flight to Metro City from within due time so that they could travel to and pay both Haggar and Jessica a noble and friendly visit from within their own direct time and opportunity.

Not wasting any time from within his own given accord and manner, Ken had instantly proceeded into using his right hand to place his car key from within the ignition of the compact car so that he could turn it immediately and start up the compact car with no problem, showing the direct fact that he, Eliza, and Ryu were now ready and prepared to begin their own travel to Metro City upon sight and that the confident martial artist had soon placed and held a tight grip from upon the steering wheel of the compact car with his own two hands while starting its acceleration through its acceleration foot pedal so that he could then waste no time in driving it from out of the driveway and into an open forest road that had led directly from out of Noble Forest via the southwestern direction.

Later on from around the time of 11:48 A.M. in the late morning, Ryu, Ken, and Eliza were currently seen traveling down from upon a right eastern middle lane of a busy interstate highway that had led directly to the San Francisco International Airport via the southeastern direction and that the trio knew instantly from within their own personal minds that it would be quite a while before they could eventually reach their own direct destination. While Ryu had felt the rushing wind of the air that had came directly upon his own face via the left backseat open window during the current time of the immediate drive itself, the wandering martial artist had took the time and opportunity to look at the clear blue sky of the late morning from within a calm and decent state as he had personally thought about both the future ordeal which had lied ahead for him and his friends upon sight and the past incident that still had him a bit concerned from within the process of his own personal thinking.

"I still can't believe that two shocking murders have happened so suddenly. First Master Gouken and now Ken's friend Cody. I can easily say and know that Gouki was the one behind Master Gouken's murder, but could it be possible that he was also responsible for the murder of Cody as well? If that's the case, I can't allow him to continue his malicious rampage against those who don't stand a chance against him and his dark fighting power. One way or another, I will increase and improve my own martial arts fighting skills and techniques so that I can defeat Gouki and ensure that everyone can be safe from his own evil wrath. The question is will I get strong enough in time to stop him?" said Ryu in his mind as he had continued to think about his own personal ordeal while still riding with Ken and Eliza to the San Francisco International Airport from within the late morning of the calm and decent day.

 **Metro City, New York, United States of America/ Metro City Plaza Hotel**  
 **March 4, 1991/ 11:52 A.M.**

Metro City is often considered by many in having to be a large and densely metropolis of which the strong thrive to survive and that those who live and stay in Metro City often try to get by on a daily and decent basis from within their own personal time and accord. Back from within the past, Metro City was once considered in being the #1 crime capital of the world, due to its never-ending cases of chaotic violence and destructive anarchy. Most of these ruthless and relentless problems had came from a dangerous criminal organization named the Mad Gear Gang and that its leader, a wealthy millionaire named Horace Belger was the mastermind behind the gang's callous and merciless attacks against the innocent citizens who had lived and stayed from within Metro City. A former professional wrestler named Mike Haggar was elected as the new Mayor of Metro City from within due time and that he had made a strong vow to the public from within his political campaign, in which he would help clean up the streets and eliminate the city's high crime rate so that he could ensure the direct and absolute fact that everyone could live and stay in Metro City from within a complete state of peace and happiness. Belger and the rest of the Mad Gear Gang had considered Haggar into being a major threat to their own criminal plans and that the dangerous criminal organization had went to great lengths in order to ensure that Haggar wouldn't interfere in their shady business from within the given chance and opportunity. Upon having to learn the shocking news that his young daughter, Jessica was kidnapped by the Mad Gear Gang as a part of their evil plan to use her as leverage against him, Haggar had wasted no time in setting out on a rescue mission upon sight and that he wasn't alone from within his own heroic endeavor as he was assisted by Jessica's boyfriend, a tough street brawler named Cody Travers and Cody's best friend and rival, a noble ninja named Guy Hattori.

Together, the trio had fought against the entire Mad Gear Gang, battling and defeating the countless members of the dangerous criminal organization who had stood in the way of their own rescue mission and in the end, Haggar, Cody, and Guy were successful in having to rescue and save Jessica from the threatening danger while battling and defeating Belger at the same time from within the process of their own tough fighting, sending him plummeting to his own death from the top floor of his personal penthouse building and that he would eventually make a hard and fatal crash towards the street below. One month has passed since the downfall and destruction of the Mad Gear Gang and that the citizens of Metro City had thought for sure that they could finally gain the peace and happiness that they had sought and wanted for so long, but an unexpected murder had caused everyone to be in a complete state of fear and anxiety once more and that none of them didn't expect to learn and know of such a horrific and tragic crime. Upon having to hear and learn about the shocking and untimely death of Cody Travers from within last Saturday, the citizens of Metro City had feared the possible scenario that the murder itself was perhaps an act of revenge by some members of Mad Gear and that the sudden and unexpected murder of a young local hero would help reignite the chaotic violence and destructive anarchy against the city once more from within the given chance and opportunity, but unknown to many, the members of Mad Gear weren't the ones behind Cody's murder. Instead, the assailant was a person who had seen his fair share of violence from within his own personal time and that he would often be the one who had committed the violence himself when least expected. This person would hide behind the disguise in being a renowned and prestigious business entrepreneur who had lived and worked from within a similar city which had lied and resided from within the state of Florida so that he could mask his own true intentions from the public, in which he is actually a powerful crime lord from within the criminal underworld. Many had feared this person in an instant and that none would dare to challenge his power and authority from within their own given time and accord. The person, named Geese Howard.

From around the time of 11:52 A.M. in the late morning at the renowned and prestigious Metro City Plaza Hotel which had lied and resided from within the central city section of Metro City's Uptown District, a middle-aged Caucasian man was currently looking at the entire landscape of the city from his 50th floor hotel room's northern outside balcony while having his arms folded across his chest and a small smirk on his own face upon sight as he knew instantly that if he could pull the right strings through the use of perfect manipulation, he could easily gain full and total control of Metro City's own finances and government from within due time itself.

The middle-aged Caucasian man had looked to be in his Early-40's and that he had short slick blonde hair and a pair of green eyes while being dressed in his own formal attire which had consisted of a blue long-sleeve dress shirt, a blue silk necktie, a black long-sleeve suit jacket, a pair of black dress pants, a pair of black dress socks, and a pair of black dress shoes. The middle-aged Caucasian man who was seen upon sight was identified and named Geese Howard: a ruthless business entrepreneur who had held and maintained a cutthroat attitude when it had came to doing business practices in his own personal time and accord while also doubling as a powerful crime lord from within the criminal underworld, in which he could easily be seen and described as a dangerous and intimidating kingpin to some and that many would tend to be very cautious and real careful when having to face and deal with him upon sight.

While Geese had continued to look at the landscape of Metro City from within his own personal point of view, a young British Caucasian man had slowly approached Geese from the southern side of the hotel room's living room section and that the young British Caucasian man had held and maintained a small frown on his own face as he was quite very determined to talk and speak with Geese from within his own given chance and opportunity.

The young British Caucasian man had looked to be in his Mid-20's and that he had short blonde hair which was covered up by a red-white striped silk bandana and a pair of turquoise eyes while being dressed in his own formal attire which had consisted of a blue long-sleeve dress shirt, a red silk necktie, a black long-sleeve suit jacket, a pair of black dress pants, a pair of black dress socks, and a pair of black dress shoes. In the right hand of the young British Caucasian man was a red three-section bo staff and that he had held it in a strong grip from within his own personal time and accord. The young British Caucasian man who was seen upon sight was identified and named Billy Kane: a persistent bo staff fighter who had served as Geese's personal bodyguard and that he had held and maintained a strong and mutual respect towards Geese from within his own personal dignity and manner.

Upon having to stop and stand a few feet away from Geese's current location, Billy K. had looked at the ruthless business entrepreneur with his own decent eyes and knew instantly from within that direct moment that Gesse had wanted an immediate status report from within the current duration of the late morning.

"So Billy, what do you have to report?" said Geese as he had still continued to keep his back turned while talking and speaking to Billy K., who had stood a few feet away from where he was upon sight.

"Everything is going according to plan Mr. Howard. So far, a few of the local street gangs from within this city, whom we had managed to talk and negotiate with are now ready and prepared to work under your direct and absolute command, just so as long as they get their own due payments from within the involvement itself" said Billy K. as he had talked and spoken to Geese from within a calm and decent state.

"But of course Billy. As a man who seeks the greater and finer things in life, I am always more than willing to show my humble gratitude towards those who see and understand my noble cause and that the local street gangs of Metro City who are willing to work under me will be justly rewarded and paid greatly for having to aid me from within my latest ambition" said Geese.

"Agreed Mr. Howard. I know that I shouldn't be asking you this, but are you completely certain that the authorities won't discover and find out that you were the one who had murdered that young local hero, Cody Travers from within a while back?" said Billy K. as he had looked on in a worried and concerned manner.

"Ha ha ha! There's no need for you to feel unease and anxious at the moment Billy. Even if the authorities are somehow able to tie me together to the murder, which in fact will never happen, I have many friends and sources throughout the entire justice system and that my own personal connections will enable me to walk away from all charges in an instant. Besides, it was quite very important for me to kill Mr. Travers from within my own arrival here so that I could make sure my instant presence was immediately known to the local street gangs, proving and showing each and every one of them that I don't mess around when it comes to serious business. For the citizens of Metro City however, losing a young local hero will truly remind them of the hard and bitter fact that crime and lawlessness will always exist in this world and that no one can do a damn thing about it, even if they had tried with all of their own worthless might and strength" said Geese as he had turned himself around from his current standing position so that he could look at Billy K. with his own sternly sight while making and holding a ruthless smile on his face upon having to think about his callous past action which had took the life of Cody Travers and that the ruthless business entrepreneur had held no regret or remorse about his own malevolent accomplishment.

While Billy K. had nodded in agreement with Geese on his statement, a cell phone had suddenly began to ring from inside the right lower front pocket of Billy K.'s own suit jacket and that the persistent bo staff fighter had decided to place his bo staff into his left hand so that he could then waste no time in getting his blue cell phone with his own right hand and answering it without any hesitation or second thought.

"Kane here" said Billy K. as he had talked and spoken on his cell phone from within a determined tone.

As Billy K. had heard the other voice talk and speak out to him about an explanation from within the current phone conversation, the persistent bo staff fighter had soon made and held a small frown on his face as he had learned about some details from within the conversation itself and that it had caused Billy K. to remember them in an instant during the current time of the late morning.

"I see...right...okay then" said Billy K. as he had gotten through with his conversation on the cell phone and that he had wasted no time in pressing the "end call" button from upon the cell phone itself so that he could then put it back from inside his suit jacket's right lower front pocket, enabling him to place his bo staff back into his right hand once again.

"Who was that just now Billy?" said Geese as he had still continued to look on from within a sternly way.

"That was Mr. Big on the phone Mr. Howard. He says that himself, Eiji, and Yamazaki are making final preparations before their departure from South Town and that the three of them are gonna arrive here in Metro City sometime around midnight tonight so that they can help you begin the main operation of your master plan" said Billy K. as he had talked and spoken to Geese from within a calm and decent state once more.

When Geese had heard that statement from Billy K. with his own detection, the ruthless business entrepreneur had made and held an arrogant smile on his face as he knew and realized that everything was slowly coming together for him upon sight and that it would be quite a while before his own master plan could be fully initiated and realized from within his own personal chance and opportunity.

"Excellent! The sooner that Mr. Big and my associates get here in due time, the sooner Metro City will fall into my inescapable grasp and that I'll eventually turn it into my second personal playground next to South Town itself. Billy, tell the limo driver that I'm planning to head out in the next 10 minutes. I wish to see more of the city that I plan to conquer and control from within due time" said Geese as he had still continued to hold and maintain an arrogant smile on his face upon having to think about his own callous ambition.

"As you wish Mr. Howard" said Billy K. as he had nodded in agreement with Geese on his statement and that the persistent bo staff fighter had wasted no time in having to leave the hotel room via its main front door from within the southern side of the hotel room's living room section.

As Geese saw that Billy K. was now gone from his sight, the ruthless business entrepreneur had decided to turn his personal view back over to the landscape of Metro City and that Geese himself had made and held a sinister smile on his face as he was quite very determined to succeed in his own master plan of having to gain full control over Metro City from within due time itself.

"An entire prosperous city that's full of ripe and vigor! Such a remarkable and extraordinary place requires my almighty authority and that my own special resources can help expand and extend it into being an even more stronger and powerful metropolis! It's quite unfortunate and a damn shame that my longtime friend and associate, Belger had met his untimely death so unexpectedly and that he and his gang are no longer able and around to hold and maintain their own complete control over the city, but rest assured and have no fear Belger for I will soon take control over Metro City in your place and help make it into an even more stronger and powerful metropolis, in which the strong survives while the weak fades into nothingness!" said Geese in his mind as he had emitted a cruel and despicable laugh from within his own personal time in having to think about his own callous ambition upon sight and that the ruthless business entrepreneur was quite very determined to gain total and absolute success from within his own wicked and nefarious machination.

 **Metro City, New York, United States of America/ Haggar Residence**  
 **March 4, 1991/ 12:00 P.M.**

From around the time of 12:00 P.M. in the early afternoon at a white suburban house which had lied and resided from within the northwestern neighborhood section of Metro City's Uptown District, a middle-aged Caucasian man was currently seated from upon the right side of a northern sofa that was seen and located from within the downstairs living room of the residence and that the middle-aged Caucasian man himself had held and maintained a small frown on his face as he was taking the time in having to look at a local news broadcast that was being shown from within the downstairs living room's own southern television set.

The middle-aged Caucasian man had looked to be in his Mid-40's and that he had short slick brown hair, a brown mustache, and a pair of brown eyes while being dressed in his own formal attire which had consisted of a white long-sleeve dress shirt, a brown silk necktie, a green long-sleeve suit jacket, a pair of green dress pants, a pair of black dress socks, and a pair of brown dress shoes. The middle-aged Caucasian man who was seen upon sight was identified and named Mike Haggar: a macho wrestler whose tough wrestling power and strength was matched by his own big heart and noble spirit.

As Haggar had looked at the local news broadcast from within his own personal sight, the macho wrestler had narrowed his own two eyes from within a complete state of uncertainty and frustration as he knew and realized that having to find and identify the murderer of his daughter's boyfriend wouldn't exactly be that easy for him upon sight and that it would at least take some time before justice could finally be served for him and his daughter, but still, Haggar was very determined to do everything that he could in order to ensure the direct and absolute fact that the assailant was finally caught and put away for the rest of their life in jail.

"From within our top local story of the day, police are still investigating the sudden and shocking murder of a well-known young local hero that had occurred and happened from within last Saturday. A spokesman for the Metro City Police Department says that 23 year old Cody Travers was brutally beaten to death by an unknown assailant and that his body was later discovered by a couple of citizens from within a downtown back alley. No suspects have been named so far from within this ongoing case, but various rumors throughout most of the public have speculated that the dangerous criminal organization named the Mad Gear Gang may in fact have been the ones behind this brutal and horrific murder on account of Travers being directly involved from within their own downfall and destruction a while back alongside with Mayor Michael Haggar and another young local hero named Guy Hattori. In his own statement regarding this ongoing case, Mayor Haggar says that the crime itself is an unspeakable act of pure evil and that the perpetrators behind it will soon face the swift and tough justice of the Metro City Police Department" said a young Caucasian anchorwoman from within the local news broadcast.

When Haggar had saw and heard the local news broadcast in his own personal time and accord, the macho wrestler had emitted a sigh of disbelief upon having to think about the tough situation that was happening right now and in due time, he had used his left hand to grab and hold a nearby remote control which had lied and resided next to him from upon the left side of the sofa so that he could then press its power button and turn off the television set from within an instant, which would then enable him to think silently about what to do next in his own personal state and manner.

"I still can't believe that all of this is happening so fast and unexpectedly. I mean...I had just talked and spoken to Cody on the phone from within last Friday and that he seemed to be doing well and all in his own personal time and manner, but for him to get killed the next day is something that I didn't expect to see and happen, especially since Cody was one of the toughest and strongest fighters who could easily hold and maintain his own ground directly from within a fight itself. I don't know on whether or not the Mad Gear Gang was indeed behind Cody's murder, but if they were, I'll see to it that I hunt down each and every last one of them so that I can make them pay with my own two fists!" said Haggar in his mind as he had looked on in an angered yet frustrated way while tightening his right fist in midair from within the process of his own personal thinking.

As Haggar had continued to think about avenging Cody's death from within his own personal mind, he had also thought about the emotional condition of his young daughter Jessica as well and that the current welfare of Jessica had soon caused the macho wrestler to calm down a bit, in which he had brought his tightened right fist down from midair and that he was now trying to figure out on how to help Jessica out from within the current duration of the tough ordeal.

"But...as of right now...my main focus should be in having to help Jessica cope her with boyfriend's untimely death so that she'll be able to get over it and move on from within her own personal life. After losing her mother to the city's gang violence a few years ago, it had truly took quite a while for Jessica to overcome Nancy's death and that my relationship with her had strengthen greatly through our own combined determination to fight through the emotional pain and move on together, but now that Cody has been murdered in such an unexpected and horrific manner, it feels like I have to start all over again in helping Jessica get through her own personal emotional pain once more. Princess, please know and realize that your father will always be here to help you out, no matter what" said Haggar in his mind as he had looked on in a sad and frustrated state upon thinking about the welfare of his young daughter and that the macho wrestler was very determined to help her out from within his own given chance and opportunity.

Meanwhile from within an upstairs bedroom of the residence, a young Caucasian woman was currently seated from upon the left side of her own right eastern bed and that the young Caucasian woman herself had held and maintained a sad and emotional expression on her face as she had thought about the shocking and unexpected murder of her own boyfriend upon sight.

The young Caucasian woman had looked to be in her Early-20's and that she had long combed blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes with red lipstick for her facial makeup while being dressed in her own casual attire which had consisted of a red sleeveless strapless short cocktail sweetheart neckline mini dress, a pair of blue pearl stud earrings, a pair of red fingerless opera gloves, and a pair of red high-heel pump shoes. The young Caucasian woman who was seen upon sight was identified and named Jessica Haggar: an attractive beauty who happens to be the daughter of Haggar and that she had supported both his past career as a former professional wrestler and his present career as the Mayor of Metro City from within her own given chance and opportunity while in her own personal time, she had loved to sing from within an elegant and beautiful state.

As Jessica had sat alone in her upstairs bedroom from within an emotionally depressed state, the attractive beauty had held a framed picture with her own two hands and that she had looked at the framed picture in an emotional and saddened way from within her own personal time and accord. From within the framed picture, Jessica was held and carried in a bridal carry in the arms of a young Caucasian man upon sight and that the two of them, who had took the picture from within the Metro City Central Park a year ago via a date inscription that was written on the right bottom of the picture itself had looked on in a happy and cheerful manner while smiling directly for the camera, signifying their own personal happiness with each other from within that direct moment.

The young Caucasian man had looked to be in his Mid-20's and that he had short blonde hair and a pair of brown eyes while being dressed in his own casual attire which had consisted of a white short-sleeve t-shirt, a pair of blue fingerless fighting gloves, a pair of blue denim jeans, a pair of white athletic socks, and a pair of white athletic shoes. The young Caucasian man who was seen upon sight was identified and named Cody Travers: a tough street brawler who was well-known for being the boyfriend of Jessica and that he had held and maintained a strong and passionate love for fighting, especially against the toughest of opponents upon sight.

While Jessica had continued to look at the framed picture with her own delicate eyes, she couldn't help but shed a few tears from upon it as she had clenched her own teeth from within a complete state of emotional anger and frustration, not knowing on what to do in order to cope with the shocking and unexpected murder of her own boyfriend upon sight.

"Cody..." said Jessica in her mind from within an emotional and saddened state as she had placed and held the framed picture from upon her chest with her own two hands in an instant so that she could then begin to cry from within a painful and agonizing manner as she had felt very torn up from inside her own personal spirit upon having to think about Cody's tragic death and that the attractive beauty had tried to figure out on what to do from within her own personal and emotional situation.

 **Metro City, New York, United States of America/ Hattori Residence**  
 **March 4, 1991/ 12:04 P.M.**

From around the time of 12:04 P.M. in the early afternoon at a brown suburban house which had lied and resided from within the northeastern neighborhood section of Metro City's Uptown District, a young Japanese man was currently taking his personal time in having to sit and meditate from upon the middle section of his residence's downstairs dojo room floor, having both of his eyes completely closed upon sight as he was silently thinking about the current situation that was happening right now in Metro City.

The young Japanese man had looked to be in his Mid-20's and that he had short sharp brown hair and a pair of brown eyes while being dressed in his own fighting attire which had consisted of a black sleeveless mesh shirt, a red sleeveless shinobi shozoku uwagi jacket with a white "God of Military Arts" Kanji character symbol design on the upper right front side of the jacket and a pair of white sodeguchi sleeve cuff openings, a pair of yellow fingerless shinobi shozoku tekkou bracers, a pair of yellow waist double-ties, a pair of red shinobi shozoku tattsuke hakama pants, a pair of yellow shinobi shozoku kyahan cloth shin leggings, a pair of white athletic socks, and a pair of red-white athletic shoes. The young Japanese man who was seen upon sight was identified and named Guy Hattori: a noble ninja who had practiced and utilized Bushinryu Ninpo from within his own personal fighting and that he had made a sacred vow as a Bushinryu Ninja to help defend and protect the kindhearted and the innocent from and against the callous and the malevolent.

As Guy had sat alone in his meditative position from within a silent and serious manner, he couldn't help but hold and maintain a small frown on his face as he had thought about the sudden and unexpected murder of his best friend and rival Cody upon sight and that the entire situation itself had completely shocked the noble ninja when least expected, even from within his own personal detection and point of view.

"This is indeed quite disturbing to say the least. I could never imagine the fact that Cody would be killed so suddenly and unexpectedly from within such a brutal way and manner. I've known Cody quite well ever since the two of us had first met as teenagers at a local fighting tournament here in Metro City from within a few years ago and that I was real amazed and impressed by Cody's inner strength and strong will to do battle against any tough opponent who had wanted to challenge him to a fight upon sight. Whoever had killed Cody was quite very determined to make sure that he was completely dead from within their own malicious time and that they truly didn't care on whether or not his own body was found the next day. I have a strong and positive suspicion that the Mad Gear Gang could indeed be the ones behind this via an act of revenge for both their own downfall and destruction from within a while back and if that's the case, I'll see to it that I hunt them down and defeat each and every last one of them with the use of my Bushinryu Ninpo" said Guy in his mind as he had thought about the current situation from within his own personal time and state.

Upon having to complete his personal meditation from within his own given accord and manner, Guy had immediately opened up both of his eyes in an instant so that he could then quickly stand up from his current sitting position and look at the ceiling of the downstairs dojo room with his own sharp view while tightening both of his fists in midair from within the process of his own personal determination to help solve the mystery of his best friend and rival's murder upon sight.

"Haggar...Jessica...I promise the two of you that I'll work real hard to help investigate and solve Cody's murder while finding and bringing the culprit to justice from within due time itself. As a Bushinryu ninja, I vow to complete this task with my own sharp mind and noble spirit" said Guy in his mind while looking on in a serious and determined manner from within his own personal residence.

 **San Francisco, California, United States of America/ San Francisco International Airport**  
 **March 4, 1991/ 4:40 P.M.**

From around the time of 4:40 P.M. in the late afternoon at the San Francisco International Airport which had lied and resided from within a large southeastern rural area that was seen and located a long distance away outside the metropolis of San Francisco from its northwestern direction, Ryu, Ken, and Eliza were currently seated together from inside the northern front first class section of an airplane that was going through its last minute checkup before its inevitable takeoff upon sight and that the trio themselves, who had sat together from upon the middle right side of the airplane's first class section had held and maintained a couple of calm and decent expressions on their faces as they had thought about what would happen next to them during their own personal visit to Haggar and Jessica in Metro City, all the while learning and knowing from the flight schedule that it would be at least eight hours before they could finally reach Metro City and continue on to their own direct destination in an instant. While Ken and Eliza had personally talked and spoken to each other in a private conversation from their own respective left and middle airplane seats, Ryu had still continued to look at the clear blue sky from his right airplane seat's window and that the wandering martial artist had still continued to think about the unknown whereabouts of Gouki in his own personal mind.

Just then, a young female flight attendant's voice was immediately heard from within the airplane's intercom speakers, addressing to the passengers that the airplane's takeoff was about to begin shortly and that everyone would have to fasten their own seatbelts in an instant so that they could leave both the ground and the airport from within a safe and secured manner. As Ryu, Ken, Eliza, and the rest of the passengers had obliged to the young female flight attendant's request and placed their own seatbelts on without any hesitation or second thought, all of them had soon felt a small tremble from within their own current sitting positions and knew instantly that the airplane was about to get ready to make its own immediate ascent into the clear blue sky of the late afternoon. While the airplane had slowly moved away from the airport's left western docking station and turned its own direction straight towards a right eastern vacated runway so that it could make its own way over there upon sight, two middle-aged Caucasian male pilots who had sat together from within the northern front cockpit of the airplane itself had made a few adjustments to the airplane's own flight system while having and maintaining strong and firm grips from upon their own respective steering wheels so that everything could go and run in a working and stabilized state from within their own present time and accord. From there, the airplane had begun to move straight forward upon the right eastern vacated runway of the airport from within a calm and decent manner so that it could gain and hold the necessary speed needed and required for direct and instant takeoff.

From within due time, the airplane had slowly lifted itself up from off the ground in its own direct chance and opportunity so that the wheels of the airplane could then lift themselves up as well and stabilize themselves from under the airplane itself, enabling the two middle-aged Caucasian male pilots to take the airplane up into the zenith of the clear blue sky. As Ryu, Ken, and Eliza saw that the airplane had soon flew away from the airport's own right eastern vacated runway and into the clear blue sky of the late afternoon, the three of them had looked on in a strong and determined manner as they knew and realized that it would be quite a while before they could eventually reach their direct destination in Metro City and that the trio themselves were quite very determined to figure out on who had murdered Ken's friend Cody from within their own given time and opportunity.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 End**  
 **To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 2: The Arrival in Metro City

_**Fighting Megamix**_

 **Story Arc 1:** The Metro City Story

 **Volume 1:** The Metro City Accounts

 **Chapter 2:** The Arrival in Metro City

* * *

 **Metro City, New York, United States of America/ Metro City International Airport**  
 **March 5, 1991/ 12:40 A.M.**

From around the time of 12:40 A.M. in the late night at the Metro City International Airport which had lied and resided from within a large northeastern rural area that was seen and located a long distance away outside the metropolis of Metro City from its southwestern direction, the airplane that Ryu, Ken, and Eliza had boarded back in San Francisco had soon landed and docked into the right eastern docking station of the airport itself and that the passengers of the airplane had soon heard a young female flight attendant's voice from within the airplane's own intercom speakers, informing them that they had finally arrived at their planned destination and that they were now allowed to leave the airplane from within their own given time and accord. As the passengers had wasted no time in exiting the airplane through the docking station so that they could eventually make their own way into the airport's right eastern Terminal 3 section via a jetway bridge/entranceway, Ryu, Ken, and Eliza were among those who had came directly into the airport terminal itself upon sight and that the trio, who were now currently making their own way down the left western direction of their own calm and decent walk through the airport terminal were quite very tired and exhausted from having to endure their own long and tedious eight-hour flight from San Francisco to Metro City. When Ryu had looked at the northern huge outside windows of the airport terminal and saw that it was nighttime from within his own personal glance during the walk, the wandering martial artist had emitted a small yawn while covering his opened mouth with his right hand as he knew instantly that he was real tired and sleepy upon sight and that he had truly wanted to get some immediate rest as soon as possible so that he could then be fully ready and prepared for the inevitable arrival to Metro City in due time.

As Ryu, Ken, and Eliza had made their eventual way over to the left western baggage carousel of the airport terminal so that they could then stop and stand directly in front of it with the rest of the airplane's passengers and instantly wait for their own personal luggage to come into their own direct and immediate view upon sight, Ryu had personally folded his arms across his chest from within a calm and decent manner as he had still continued to think about his own personal situation, in which he was still trying to see on whether or not Gouki was the possible assailant behind the murder of Ken's deceased friend Cody.

"If Gouki was indeed the one who had murdered Ken's friend Cody from within last Saturday, then it's quite safe to say that Ken and I are gonna truly have our own hands completely full in having to possibly fight and battle against him from within the near future. Even with the two of us combined, our powers alone may not stand an absolute chance against the unfathomable dark force that lies directly from within Gouki's own shrouded fighting spirit. I can only hope and pray that Ken and I don't have an unexpected and unwanted encounter with Gouki just yet. Not until the two of us train very hard and diligently so that we can eventually be on the same level as Gouki himself and thus, we'd then be able to fight against and defeat him upon sight so that we can avenge our master's death in due time" said Ryu in his mind as he had looked on in a serious and determined way while making and having a small frown on his own face from within the process of his own personal thinking.

 **Metro City, New York, United States of America/ Metro City Plaza Hotel**  
 **March 5, 1991/ 12:50 A.M.**

From around the time of 12:50 A.M. in the late night at the Metro City Plaza Hotel, Geese and Billy K. had currently stood together from within a right eastern back vacated parking lot that was seen and located outside of the hotel, in which both Geese and Billy K. were currently staying from for the time being and that the duo themselves had took the given chance and opportunity in having to talk and speak with three of their own well-known associates, who had stood together a few feet away from where they were all seen from upon the middle section of the back vacated parking lot and that the trio themselves had consisted of a middle-aged Australian Caucasian man and two young Japanese men upon sight.

The middle-aged Australian Caucasian man had looked to be in his Mid-40's and that he had a clear bald head, a black beard, and a pair of blue eyes which were seen behind a pair of black wrap-around sunglasses while being dressed in his own casual attire which had consisted of a brown long-sleeve dress shirt, a white thick scarf that was seen and worn around his neck, a black long-sleeve suit trenchcoat with a white fur collar and sleeve cuffs, a pair of white dress pants, a pair of black dress socks, and a pair of brown-black dress shoes. The middle-aged Australian Caucasian man who was seen upon sight was identified and named Mr. Big: a cunning kingpin who had served Geese from within a reluctant manner as his third-in-command behind Billy K. and that he had sought to one day regain sole control over the entire South Town criminal underworld from within his own given chance and opportunity.

The first young Japanese man had looked to be in his Mid-20's and that he had long sharp brown hair and a pair of blue eyes while being dressed in his own fighting attire which had consisted of a black sleeveless mesh shirt, a blue sleeveless shinobi shozoku uwagi jacket with a red "Kisaragi" Kanji character symbol design on the back of the jacket, along with a red eri lapel collar, a pair of red sodeguchi sleeve cuff openings, and a red shita jacket bottom trim, a blue shinobi shozoku fukumen cloth mask with a red trim, a pair of red fingerless shinobi shozoku tekkou bracers, a pair of blue athletic wristbands with a red trim, a red shinobi shozoku obi belt, a pair of blue shinobi shozoku tattsuke hakama pants, a pair of white shinobi shozoku kyahan cloth shin leggings, a pair of white tabi socks, and a pair of blue jika-tabi boots. The first young Japanese man who was seen upon sight was identified and named Eiji Kisaragi: a ruthless ninja who had sought to prove his superior Kisaragiryu Ninpo against all who stands in his way while attempting to be the strongest under the heavens.

The second young Japanese man had looked to be in his Late-20's and that he had short slick blonde hair and a pair of brown eyes while being dressed in his own casual attire which had consisted of a black long-sleeve turtleneck shirt, a black sleeveless dress vest, a pair of black fingerless leather gloves, a pair of black dress pants, a pair of black dress socks, and a pair of black dress shoes. The second young Japanese man who was seen upon sight was identified and named Ryuji Yamazaki: a sadistic psychopath who had enjoyed both the thrill and the pleasure of brutally attacking and maiming anyone who gets in his own way.

"Gentlemen, I'm quite glad and happy to see and know that the three of you were indeed and finally able to come here from within due time. It's quite very imperative to say and acknowledge that your required assistance will most definitely be needed in my master plan to take over Metro City in due time and that each and every one of you will be graciously rewarded quite greatly if you indeed succeed from within the direct core of the task itself" said Geese as he had talked and spoken from within a calm yet persuasive tone while he and Billy K. had stood together from upon the left side of the current group conversation.

"Don't make me laugh Geese! Just because you were able to overthrow me and gain control over South Town doesn't mean that the same thing will indeed happen for you here in Metro City. Despite the fact that Belger and the Mad Gear Gang was completely destroyed by three local heroes a while back, it's quite safe to easily say and know that the other local street gangs of this city, whom you haven't gotten on your payroll won't exactly hand Metro City over to you on a silver platter, due to the fact that each and every one of them would instantly seek out to become the immediate new dominant criminal organization of this city's criminal underworld and that you might eventually find yourself going up against some dangerous odds in the near future" said Mr. Big as he had looked on from within a skeptic way while having both of his hands from inside his trenchcoat's lower front pockets and standing alongside with Eiji K. and Yamazaki from upon the right side of the current group conversation.

"That may be so Mr. Big, but still, I have my ways in persuading the unlikely over to my cause from within an instant and that the remaining local street gangs of this city will eventually accept my immediate offer, one way or another" said Geese as he had talked and spoken to Mr. Big from within his own direct time and accord.

"Even if that was so, why is it that you have brought me here from within my own personal time Geese?" said Eiji K. as he had talked and spoken through his cloth mask while looking on from within a sternly way and having his arms folded across his chest.

"It's quite simple to explain really Eiji. Upon knowing and realizing that you're a ruthless and merciless ninja whose martial arts fighting skills and techniques can only be described as both lethal and dangerous, I wholeheartedly require your utmost assistance in having to help me out from within the takeover of this city and promptly eliminate those who would dare to stand in my way. I know instantly that you don't do your mercenary jobs for cash and all, but rather for the thrill and pleasure in having to immediately unleash your powerful Kisaragiryu Ninpo skills and techniques against the blind and ignorant fools who don't recognize and acknowledge your own unique and superb ninjutsu abilities. In fact, the direct reason of why I had called you here comes from some surprising information that I had acquired just recently. You see, I have learned that another ninja currently lives here from within Metro City and that he was a member of the vigilante trio who had eliminated Belger and his gang not too long ago" said Geese.

"Is that so? Well then, who exactly is this ninja that you're directly talking about right now Geese?" said Eiji K. as he had now looked on from within an unexpected yet intrigued state upon having to hear that direct statement from Geese with his own detection.

"If you wish to know, I do believe that his name is Guy Hattori and that he's a practitioner of Bushinryu Ninpo. Does his name come across your mind Eiji?" said Geese.

When Eiji K. had heard that particular statement from Geese with his own detection, the ruthless ninja had narrowed his own two eyes in a sternly and hardened manner as he had instantly and immediately knew about the fighting history of Guy from within his own personal mind and that it had caused him to rethink about his own current options from within the direct scenario of the upcoming ordeal in Metro City.

"Yes it does Geese. I've indeed heard about him before from within the past and in my own honest and personal opinion, I had always considered him into being a weak and inept ninja due to the fact that he practices a pathetic and worthless style of ninpo, to the point that my family and I had officially decreed it to be on the same inadequate and insufficient level alongside with Kyokugenryu Karate. The one known as Guy Hattori brings instant and immediate shame to the name of the shinobi and that I cannot allow him to continue practicing the inferior and ineffectual Bushinryu Ninpo, thus I must eliminate it and him in the name of the Kisaragi clan" said Eiji K. as he had looked on in a ruthless and relentless manner while still continuing to think about Guy's fighting history from within his own personal mind.

"So does this mean that you'll help aid me from within my master plan Eiji?" said Geese as he had talked and spoken from within a calm and decent way.

"Indeed I will Geese and I wholeheartedly assure you that I'll work very hard under your direct and absolute full command so that I can help ensure your own well-deserved victory while also eliminating Guy Hattori and his Bushinryu Ninpo from this world at the same time as well, thus showing and proving the undisputed and almighty superiority of Kisaragiryu Ninpo" said Eiji K. as he had nodded in agreement with Geese on his own statement and that the ruthless ninja had wasted no time in accepting the offer without any hesitation or second thought.

"Humph! It's quite nice and amusing to see that ninja boy here is getting all riled up about having to take out some rival punk and all, but where does that leave me in your little scheme Geese?" said Yamazaki as he had looked on from within an annoyed and irritated way while having his right hand from inside his pants' right front pocket.

"Ha ha ha! There's no need for you to blow a fuse Yamazaki. Your role from within my master plan will indeed be the most important one of them all. In fact, you could say that this particular role would suit your own sadistic and psychotic needs very well" said Geese.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" said Yamazaki as he had looked at Geese from within a doubtful sight.

"It's quite simple to explain really Yamazaki. Seeing as though you're a malicious killer who'll murder anyone just for both fun and pleasure, this particular assignment will most definitely be the right task for even your own evil and twisted mind. I simply need for you to kill four particular people who are highly regarded in being the ones who are constantly trying to help restore Metro City's own damaged and tarnished reputation back to normal in a futile and pointless attempt to show and prove to the entire world that Metro City is no longer the #1 crime capital of the world and that the inevitable deaths of these four particular people will easily help enable me to spread my own entire influence throughout the whole city in no time at all" said Geese as he had talked and spoken from within a cruel and callous tone towards Yamazaki upon sight.

"By my own mere curiosity, who exactly are these four particular people that you want me to put six feet under Geese?" said Yamazaki.

When Geese had heard that question from Yamazaki, the ruthless business entrepreneur had instantly turned his immediate sight over to Billy K. and made a quick small nod towards his personal bodyguard, causing the persistent bo staff fighter to quickly realize the instant and immediate fact that Geese had wanted him to do a direct task without any hesitation or second thought. From there, Billy K. had wasted no time in making his way over to where Yamazaki had stood from so that he could then use his left hand to give him a small yellow file folder in midair that he had held in his own current possession and that the file folder itself had contained a couple of important papers from inside of it. As Yamazaki had quickly snatched the file folder away from Billy K.'s left hand with his own left hand in midair in an instant so that he could then immediately open it up from within a fast state in order to look inside of it while Billy K. himself had wasted no time in making his own way back over to Geese so that he could then stop and stand by next to him once more upon sight, Yamazaki had soon saw the dossiers of the four particular people that he was assigned to kill from within his direct assignment and that the sadistic psychopath had narrowed his own two eyes in a ruthless and relentless way as he had firmly looked at the pictures and descriptions of the four particular people with his own menacing sight.

The first person's dossier to be seen upon sight was a young Caucasian woman who had looked to be in her Mid-30's and that she had long combed brown hair and a pair of green eyes which were seen behind a pair of brown browline corrective glasses. The young Caucasian woman's dossier had described her as being the noble chairwoman of Metro City's anti-violence division from within City Hall and that she was identified and named Michelle Daniels.

The second person's dossier to be seen upon sight was a middle-aged Caucasian man who had looked to be in his Mid-40's and that he had a clear bald head, a brown beard, and a pair of brown eyes. The middle-aged Caucasian man's dossier had described him as being the straightforward Police Chief of the Metro City Police Department and that he was identified and named Richard Jonathan.

The third person's dossier to be seen upon sight was an elderly Caucasian man who had looked to be in his Mid-70's and that he had short white hair and a pair of blue eyes which were seen behind a pair of black horn-rimmed corrective glasses. The elderly Caucasian man's dossier had described him as being the strict Chief Judge of the Metro City Local Courthouse and that he was identified and named Stephen Wilcox.

The fourth and final person's dossier to be seen upon sight was none other than Haggar's and that his own dossier had described him as being the Mayor of Metro City.

"So these are the annoying little cockroaches that you want me to stomp into a million little pieces?" said Yamazaki as he had looked at the four dossiers from within a calm yet malicious manner.

"Indeed Yamazaki and if you're very successful from within the assignment, you'll be graciously paid with a huge money reward, the likes of which you've never seen before from within your own past jobs" said Geese.

When Yamazaki had heard that statement from Geese, the sadistic psychopath had made and held a psychotic grin on his face as he had instantly and immediately thought about the sick and twisted concept in having to make his new targets suffer a painful and horrible death so that he could easily satisfy his own cruel and malevolent amusement while also completing the direct assignment at the same time from within the process of his own callous and malicious action.

"That's fine by me Geese. Just as long as I get the satisfying pleasure in having to stain their blood from upon my own knife and clothes" said Yamazaki as he had looked on from within a cold and menacing state.

"What about me Geese? What exactly do I get out of this if I decide to help aid you from within your latest crazy plan?" said Mr. Big as he had looked at Geese from within a doubtful sight.

"Well Mr. Big, your reward should be the most promising out of the three, for it's something that you've sought for so long, thinking that you would never get it back. However, if you play your cards right from within this latest crazy plan of mine and help command the paid local street gangs from within the main operation of my master plan, I can easily and safely say and assure to you that all of South Town's criminal underworld control will be back under your own full command in no time at all" said Geese as he had looked on from within a precise and perceptive way.

"W...what?! Are you saying...that you're willing to give South Town's criminal underworld control back over to me if I help you out?!" said Mr. Big as he had looked on in a shocked yet surprised manner upon having to hear Geese say that direct statement towards him from within their own current talking with each other upon sight.

"Indeed Mr. Big and the reason of this comes from the direct fact that both Metro City and South Town are quite equivalent when it comes to their own high values and even though I've already established both my almighty influence and legacy from within South Town itself, I feel and decided that I need to also spread and unleash my unrivaled and unbeatable power and influence throughout the entire country as well and that Metro City will indeed not only serve as both the official starting point and new base of operations from within my inevitable conquest, but it will also be the first city to fall in line under my own direct and absolute control and command in no time at all from within the near future. Despite the fact that I'll still have complete control over the financial businesses that I both own and invested from within South Town, the criminal activity will be fully placed back into your own direct command and that I expect for you to run and rule it with the same cruel and corrupt power that you had it in before when you were the undisputed top crime lord from within the South Town criminal underworld during your own golden and glory days. Do I make myself clear to you Mr. Big?" said Geese as he had talked and spoken to Mr. Big from within a calm yet intimidating tone.

When Mr. Big had heard that explanation from Geese with his own detection, the cunning kingpin had made and held a cocky grin on his own face as he knew and realized that this was indeed a perfect chance for him to finally regain full control over the South Town criminal underworld as the undisputed top crime lord upon sight and that he couldn't afford to screw up such a given opportunity to truly obtain his own promised reward from within the process of his own assigned work.

"But of course Geese. To know and realize that I can finally regain my top position from within the South Town criminal underworld is quite a fascinating scenario for me to personally think about right now and that I'd be more than willing and determined to graciously take up your kind offer from within the given chance and opportunity. However Geese, I do warn you that if your so-called "reward" happens to be nothing more than another trick in order for me to do your dirty work in an instant..." said Mr. Big as he had soon looked on in a sternly and cautious way upon having to also possibly think about the potential drawback which had lied directly from within his own given choice in having to take up and accept Geese's direct offer upon sight.

"I fully assure you that my gracious reward towards you is no mere trick Mr. Big. Just do your direct job as assigned and I truly promise you that the total control of South Town's criminal underworld will be back under your own direct command from within no time at all" said Geese as he had looked at Mr. Big from within an assured and confident way.

"Fine. Whatever you say Geese" said Mr. Big as he had looked on from within a calm and decent state.

Upon having to hear that statement from Mr. Big with his own detection while also seeing and knowing that Mr. Big, Eiji K., and Yamazaki were now ready and prepared to help him out upon sight, Geese had soon made and held a confident and satisfied smile on his own face as he knew and realized that the main operation of his master plan would soon begin in due time and that the ruthless business entrepreneur was quite very determined to succeed from within his own callous and malevolent goal in having to take over Metro City from within due time itself.

 **Metro City, New York, United States of America/ Uptown District**  
 **March 5, 1991/ 10:42 A.M.**

From around the time of 10:42 A.M. in the late morning, Ryu, Ken, and Eliza were currently making their own way down the right eastern direction of a busy street's southern sidewalk that was seen and located from within the northwestern city section of Metro City's Uptown District and that the trio themselves were quite very determined to head on over to Haggar's home so that they could meet up with the macho wrestler and see on how he and Jessica were doing right now from within their own personal time of the current situation that was happening at the moment. Upon having to arrive in Metro City from within the late night of today, Ryu, Ken, and Eliza had wasted no time in checking in and staying at the Metro City Plaza Hotel upon sight and that the trio were able to get some much-needed rest and comfort so that they could then be fully ready and prepared for their own planned visit to Haggar and Jessica from within the duration of today.

As Ryu, Ken, and Eliza had continued on from within their own precise and perceptive way towards their planned destination, the unexpected loud scream of a young woman was soon suddenly heard out of nowhere from within the right eastern distance of the busy street that the trio were seen from upon sight and that the sudden scream itself had completely caught Ryu, Ken, and Eliza off guard from within their own surprised state and time.

"What the...?! That sounded like a young woman screaming!" said Eliza as she had instantly looked on in a shocked way while she, Ken, and Ryu had immediately stopped from within their own direct tracks in having to hear the sudden scream with their own precise and perceptive detection.

"Something bad must be happening right now you guys! Let's go check it out and see on what's going on at the moment!" said Ryu as he had made and held a suspicious yet determined expression on his own face in having to hear the impromptu scream upon sight and from there, the wandering martial artist had wasted no time in running very quickly down the right eastern direction of the busy street's southern sidewalk so that he could instantly and immediately get to the direct location of where the scream itself had came from.

"Right behind you Ryu!" said Ken as he had instantly agreed with Ryu on the direct idea and that he and Eliza had immediately followed behind after him from within their own quick sprint.

Meanwhile from within a right eastern dilapidated back alley that was seen and located from within an isolated part of the area in which Ryu, Ken, and Eliza were seen and located from upon sight, a young Caucasian businesswoman had currently found herself being surrounded on all sides of her current standing position by four young Caucasian menacing thugs and that the young Caucasian businesswoman, who had wore a small black leather pocketbook purse with her right shoulder was unable to get away from them as she was completely trapped against a southern brick wall from within the back alley's own middle section.

"Ha ha ha! There's no need for you to get scared honey! All we want from you is your purse and any jewelry that you have on yourself at the moment!" said the first young Caucasian menacing thug as he had talked and spoken from within a menacing tone while holding a silver aluminum baseball bat in his right hand and that he and his three friends had stood a few feet away from where the young Caucasian businesswoman was seen from during her own scared time and accord.

"Just make it easy on yourself and hand over your valuables to us right now!" said the second young Caucasian menacing thug as he had held a silver lead pipe in his own right hand.

"P...please don't hurt me! I'll...give you what you want! Just let me go!" said the young Caucasian businesswoman as she had talked and spoken from within a frightened state while quickly throwing both her purse and her jewelry towards the ground that was in front of the four young Caucasian menacing thugs, enabling them to immediately pick up the valuables so that they could instantly look at their own stolen loot real carefully while still keeping their own menacing sights upon the scared young Caucasian businesswoman from within the process of their own cruel and malicious action.

"Hang on just a minute there gorgeous! Just cause you've done what we wanted doesn't mean that you're completely off the hook just yet!" said the third young Caucasian menacing thug as he had held a small silver sharp pocket knife in his right hand while he and his friends had soon placed their stolen loot from inside their jackets' and pants' front pockets upon sight.

"That's right! Women who trespass in the Devil Riders' own territory must also pay a "special fee" if they want to totally leave unscathed and uninjured!" said the fourth young Caucasian menacing thug as he had held a small silver sharp box-cutter in his own right hand.

"A..."special fee"? What type...of "special fee"?" said the young Caucasian businesswoman as she had looked on from within a frightened yet uneasy manner upon having to hear that statement from the fourth young Caucasian menacing thug with her own detection.

"We're not willing to go into the full details cutie, but let's just say that it involves you and us having "lots of fun" together, if you know what we mean" said the fourth young Caucasian menacing thug as he had looked on from within a ruthless yet lecherous way while immediately pointing out his own box-cutter straight towards the young Caucasian businesswoman's short suit mini skirt from within an instant.

When the young Caucasian businesswoman had heard that direct statement from the fourth young Caucasian menacing thug with her own detection, she had emitted a horrified gasp as she had instantly and immediately knew and realized on what he had exactly meant by his own word upon sight and that the young Caucasian businesswoman herself was now truly terrified and scared into personally thinking on what the four young Caucasian menacing thugs were gonna do to her from within the intense and dramatic situation of the late morning.

"No! Please don't do it! Don't rape me!" cried the young Caucasian businesswoman as she began to have a few tears come down from her eyes and upon her own cheeks while looking on from within a frightened and fearful sight.

"Ha ha ha! There's no need for you to get scared sweetie! The only thing that we want right now is to have some fun with you, that's all. I promise you that you're gonna enjoy it very much and that you're gonna truly satisfy the four of us in no time at all!" said the first young Caucasian menacing thug as he had talked and spoken from within a lecherous tone and that he and his three friends had slowly began to close in on the frightened young Caucasian businesswoman, who had now looked on from within a horrified manner as she had instantly and immediately closed her own eyes in a complete state of pure fear and anxiety in knowing and realizing the shocking and frightening fact that the four young Caucasian menacing thugs were about to sexually rape her from within the harsh and ruthless scenario of the late morning.

"No! Somebody! Please help me!" yelled the young Caucasian businesswoman as she had cried out from within a horrified way upon thinking and fearing that she was about to get sexually raped from within such a callous and merciless manner by the four young Caucasian menacing thugs in her own frightened state and time.

However, before the four young Caucasian menacing thugs could get the malicious chance and opportunity to put their own filthy hands upon the young Caucasian businesswoman, two blue Ki energy fireballs had soon suddenly came from out of nowhere in midair via the left western direction of the back alley's middle section and that both projectiles had immediately struck the first and second young Caucasian menacing thugs from their own right sides with a strong impact, knocking both of them straight into the air from within a painful yet shocking manner so that they could then collide into the third and fourth young Caucasian menacing thugs from within a surprising sight and through this direct action, all four young Caucasian menacing thugs had soon crashed into the right eastern side of the back alley's own middle section near a couple of trash cans, knocking them over in an instant from within their own direct collision so that the trash cans' own filth could then be spilled upon the four young Caucasian menacing thugs in such a surprising and humiliating manner. When the young Caucasian businesswoman had slowly opened her own two eyes in due time and saw that the four young Caucasian menacing thugs were now lying from upon the right eastern side of the back alley's own middle section from within a complete state of extreme pain and disbelief, she had emitted a surprised gasp as she didn't expect for them to be stopped so quickly and unexpectedly from within the intense and dramatic situation of the late morning.

"What the...?! What...just happened?!" said the young Caucasian businesswoman as she had looked on in a shocked way upon having to see the fallen four young Caucasian menacing thugs with her own surprised eyes.

Just then, an unexpected yet familiar voice was suddenly heard from out of nowhere upon sight and that it had completely caught the young Caucasian businesswoman off guard in her own personal time and accord.

"Hey there, are you okay?" yelled Ken's voice.

When the young Caucasian businesswoman had heard Ken's voice and turned her personal sight over to the left western direction of her current standing position, she saw that Ken, Eliza, and Ryu were currently standing together from the left western entranceway of the back alley and that both Ken and Ryu had made and held some determined expressions on their faces upon having to see the current situation that was happening right now before their very own sights.

"I am, but...who are you supposed to be?" said the young Caucasian businesswoman as she had quickly ran away from her current standing position in the back alley so that she could instantly and immediately join up and rendezvous with Ryu, Ken, and Eliza from their own current standing location at the back alley's own entranceway.

"That's not important at the moment. The real concern is for you to get to safety right now so that these hooligans won't get the chance and opportunity to cause any potential harm against you" said Ryu as he had looked on in a calm yet determined way while using his left hand to crack his right fist's knuckles in midair from within the process of his own direct talking.

"Indeed. Eliza, get her out of here right now and call for the local police as soon as possible. Ryu and I will handle and take care of these slimeballs for the time being" said Ken as he had talked and spoken to Eliza while looking on from within a confident and prepared state.

"Understood Ken. Please be careful" said Eliza as she had nodded in agreement with Ken on his immediate request and that the charming beauty had wasted no time in escorting the young Caucasian businesswoman away from the back alley's own entranceway so that the two of them could then make their own fast sprint down the left western direction of the street's southern sidewalk.

From within due time, the four young Caucasian menacing thugs had slowly gotten back up from the ground while trying to get rid of the filth that was seen from upon their own clothes and as all of them saw and realized that the young Caucasian businesswoman was now gone upon sight, the four young Caucasian menacing thugs had soon made and held some angered expressions on their faces upon having to see that Ryu and Ken were slowly making their own way over straight towards them from within an instant so that the two fighters could then stop and stand a short distance away from where the four young Caucasian menacing thugs were seen from upon sight.

"You...how dare you interfere in our business!" yelled the first young Caucasian menacing thug as he had looked at Ryu and Ken from within an infuriated state.

"That's right! Anyone who dares to attack the Devil Riders will live to regret it!" yelled the second young Caucasian menacing thug as he too had also looked on from within an infuriated state as well.

"Don't make me laugh! The only thing that I see right now are a couple of spineless cowards who think that they're real tough by attacking and hurting innocent people when least expected. It's guys like you who make me sick to my own stomach" said Ken as he had looked on from within a disgusted sight while placing himself into his own fighting stance.

"It's quite obvious that none of you have no respect for anyone of pure innocence. I do believe that a much-needed lesson in respect should be taught right here and now for evildoers such as yourselves" said Ryu as he had placed himself into his own fighting stance while still continuing to look on from within a calm yet determined way.

"You're gonna teach us a lesson in respect? I'm afraid that you got it backwards my foolish little friend. Instead of you teaching us some respect, we're gonna be the ones to do the teaching in respect" said the third young Caucasian menacing thug.

"Agreed and this lesson will indeed prove to be the most painful one for a couple of interfering bozos like you! Get ready to die!" yelled the fourth young Caucasian menacing thug as he and the rest of his friends had gotten ready to attack Ryu and Ken from within their own callous time and manner.

From there, the four young Caucasian menacing thugs had made an immediate angered charge straight towards Ryu and Ken from within an instant and that each of the thugs themselves had held their own respective weapons up in midair, hoping to attack the two fighters from where they had stood from upon sight, but both Ryu and Ken were quite very ready and prepared to do battle against their sudden enemies without any hesitation or second thought during the impromptu fight that had occurred and took place from within the current duration of the late morning.

As the first young Caucasian menacing thug had charged first straight towards the two fighters upon sight and had tried to take their own heads off with a hard swing of his weapon, Ryu and Ken had managed to quickly jump straight up towards the air at the last second so that they could easily avoid their opponent's harsh attack in an instant while landing safely on the other side of the first young Caucasian menacing thug's current standing position, enabling Ken to immediately retaliate against him by turning himself around real fast so that he could quickly throw a powerful right front kick straight towards the middle section of the first young Caucasian menacing thug's own back and that the tough impact of Ken's instant counterattack against him had knocked forward and sent the first young Caucasian menacing thug down to the ground that was near the back alley's own entranceway so that he could crash upon it through his own stomach and drop his aluminum baseball bat from within the process of his own rough crash towards the ground itself. Upon seeing and knowing that the first young Caucasian menacing thug was now knocked down and incapacitated from within their own direct time and manner, Ryu and Ken had decided to turn and focus their own determined efforts into taking on the other three young Caucasian menacing thugs, who had attempted to attack and hurt the two fighters from within the current scenario of the impromptu tough fight.

"We're gonna tear you apart!" yelled the third young Caucasian menacing thug as he and the fourth young Caucasian menacing thug had immediately rushed straight towards the two fighters from within their own direct chance and opportunity so that they could instantly attempt to attack them with their own sharp weapons upon sight. As Ryu and Ken had used their martial arts evasiveness to avoid and evade the slashing attacks of the two young Caucasian menacing thugs, Ryu had wasted no time in throwing a hard right roundhouse kick straight towards the third young Caucasian menacing thug's right fist in midair, making a direct hit on sight as the physical impact of Ryu's hard right roundhouse kick had instantly and immediately knocked the pocket knife away from the third young Caucasian menacing thug's own right hand and that the weapon itself had soon dropped to the ground after its short flight through the air, causing the third young Caucasian menacing thug to look on in a complete state of shock and disbelief upon having to see himself lose his own weapon from within his own surprised glance and accord.

"No!" cried the third young Caucasian menacing thug as he saw that he had lost his own weapon from within his own shocked time and manner. As Ryu saw the perfect chance and opportunity to take out his opponent upon sight, the wandering martial artist had wasted no time in throwing a hard right punch straight towards the face of the third young Caucasian menacing thug, making a direct hit upon sight as the physical blow itself had sent the third young Caucasian menacing thug flying back straight into the air from within a fast and strong way so that he could then crash into a nearby northern building's own wall and that the hard impact of the wall against his own back had instantly knocked out the third young Caucasian menacing thug as he had soon fell to the ground upon his own stomach and that he had now lied in a painful and unconscious state from within his own personal time and manner.

"I'm gonna cut you up!" yelled the fourth young Caucasian menacing thug as he had quickly threw in a couple of harsh slashes against Ken, causing the confident martial artist to use his fast evasiveness to instantly avoid and evade each slash attack with ease so that he could immediately retaliate against his opponent by quickly throwing in a powerful right front punch straight towards the fourth young Caucasian menacing thug's own stomach, making a direct hit upon sight as the fourth young Caucasian menacing thug was immediately stopped in his own direct tracks after enduring the unexpected fast physical blow to his stomach and that he had instantly dropped his own box-cutter to the ground so that he could then use his own two arms to clench his bruised stomach while emitting a painful gasp upon having to feel the hard physical punch that had came directly from Ken himself. As Ken saw that the fourth young Caucasian menacing thug was unable to fight back from within his current vulnerability, the confident martial artist had wasted no time in throwing a jumping right roundhouse kick straight towards the face of his opponent, making a direct hit upon sight as the fourth young Caucasian menacing thug was immediately knocked back and off his own two feet in an instant so that he could then crash upon the ground from within a hard manner through his own back, lying in a painful and unconscious state while the right side of his face was now completely bruised up from having to endure Ken's hard second attack from within his own direct sight and accord.

While that was happening, Ryu had found himself taking on the second young Caucasian menacing thug in his own direct time upon sight and that the second young Caucasian menacing thug himself had held and maintained a relentless grin on his own face as he was quite determined to hurt the wandering martial artist from within his own callous and merciless chance and opportunity.

"You're a dead man!" yelled the second young Caucasian menacing thug as he had immediately charged straight towards Ryu from within a fast state while holding his weapon up very high in the air and that he was very determined to attack the wandering martial artist from within the given chance and opportunity of the impromptu fight. When Ryu saw that the second young Caucasian menacing thug had ran straight towards him from within a fast state and that he was directly coming within striking range of his own current standing position, the wandering martial artist had made and held a tough expression on his own face as he had instantly tightened his right fist in midair from within a strong way so that he could then place some of his own Ki energy pressure directly into the core of the fist itself, getting ready to unleash one of his signature moves against the approaching second young Caucasian menacing thug from within the right moment of the exact timing.

"Shoryuken!" yelled Ryu as he had quickly threw his Ki energy pressured right fist straight up towards the lower jaw of the approaching second young Caucasian menacing thug from within the right moment of the exact timing and made a direct hit against him upon sight, in which the strong impact of the special uppercut punch attack had sent the second young Caucasian menacing thug flying straight up towards the air from within a painful manner while Ryu himself had instantly jumped and immediately flew straight up towards the air as well, raising his right fist straight up towards the air from within the process of his own signature move. Eventually, the second young Caucasian menacing thug had soon fell back down to the ground from within his own short flight straight up towards the air so that he could then crash upon the ground from within a hard sight through his own back and that he had instantly and immediately fell into a painful and unconscious state as he was unable to recover from the Shoryuken that was inflicted upon him by Ryu.

As Ryu had landed safely back on the ground through the use of his own two feet and saw that the second young Caucasian menacing thug was now defeated a few feet away from where he was seen from upon sight, the wandering martial artist had emitted a small sigh of relief as he knew and realized that the impromptu fight was now officially over and that he could finally rest and recover his own fighting power and strength from within the process of his own personal time and accord.

"Well Ken, I would have to say and admit that our work here is finally done and that these no-good hooligans won't be able to hurt anybody else for the time being" said Ryu as he had wasted no time in joining up with Ken from upon the left western side of the back alley's middle section.

"That I agree Ryu. Let's go find out on where Eliza and that young woman had went off to so that we can rendezvous with them and finish things up here in no time at all" said Ken as he had looked on from within a calm and decent sight.

"Sounds fine by me. Let's get going" said Ryu as he had nodded in agreement with Ken on his direct idea.

However, before Ryu and Ken could make their eventual leave from the back alley, the two of them had heard a disgruntled growl that had came directly from the entranceway of the back alley itself and to the duo's own unexpected surprise and disbelief, they saw that the first young Caucasian menacing thug had managed to slowly get back up from the ground of his last defeated position while instantly using his right hand to regain and recover his own weapon from off the ground at the same time from within the process of his direct action and upon immediately turning himself around from his current standing position, he had now looked at Ryu and Ken from within an angered glance while holding his weapon up from within a prepared fighting state.

"The two of you aren't going anywhere! No one humiliates the Devil Riders and gets away with it!" yelled the first young Caucasian menacing thug as he had looked on in an infuriated way.

"Don't you know when to give up? Your partners have already been defeated by us and it's quite obvious that you don't stand much of a chance against me and my friend" said Ken as he had looked on from within a calm yet annoyed sight.

"Just make it easy on yourself and admit defeat while you still can" said Ryu as he had looked on from within a sternly manner.

When the first young Caucasian menacing thug had heard those direct statements from both Ryu and Ken with his own detection, he had clenched his own teeth from within an outraged state as he felt and knew from within his own personal mind that he couldn't allow his high pride to be destroyed so easily upon sight and that he was very determined to fight and battle to the bitter end against the duo from within his own personal time and accord.

"Never! I'll never admit defeat to the likes of you two bozos!" yelled the first young Caucasian menacing thug as he had looked on from within a relentless yet determined way.

"Oh well. We tried giving you a fair chance to surrender on peaceful terms, but since you're too stupid to actually consider the idea, my friend and I have no other choice but to fight and defeat you right here and now. Get ready to face your inevitable defeat!" said Ken as he had placed himself back into his own fighting stance while Ryu had also did the same thing as well from within the process of the direct action itself and that the two fighters were now ready and prepared to do battle against the first young Caucasian menacing thug once more without any hesitation or second thought.

However, before Ryu and Ken could get the chance and opportunity to continue their fight against the first young Caucasian menacing thug upon sight, an unexpected voice was suddenly heard from out of nowhere and that it had completely caught both the duo and their opponent off guard when least expected.

"Not so fast you guys! Mind if I step in to have some fun?" said an unexpected female voice that was suddenly heard from within the entranceway of the back alley.

When the first young Caucasian menacing thug had heard that sudden statement from the unexpected female voice, he had immediately turned himself around real quickly in order to see on who it was from within his own determined sight and to his own surprising shock, he saw that a shadowy female figure had quickly descended straight down towards him in an instant from the zenith of the clear blue sky and upon having to come within striking range of the first young Caucasian menacing thug's own current standing position, the shadowy female figure had instantly and immediately used her right foot to quickly stomp on the first young Caucasian menacing thug's own head from within a hard and surprising state, stunning the first young Caucasian menacing thug upon sight as the shadowy female figure would then use the first young Caucasian menacing thug's own head as a stepping stone so that the shadowy female figure could immediately leap off from it very quickly while using the weight of her own right foot to instantly knock the first young Caucasian menacing thug down to the ground through his own stomach from within the direct process of the surprising technique. As the shadowy female figure had instantly and immediately jumped straight over Ryu and Ken's own current standing positions from within her stepping stone-like jump off the first young Caucasian menacing thug's own head so that she could then do a fast forward flip quick turnaround spin from within the air and land safely on the ground through the use of her own two feet right behind Ryu and Ken from within an amazing and impressive manner, the two fighters had quickly turned themselves around real fast in order to see on who it was that had attacked the first young Caucasian menacing thug in such a sudden and unexpected state and upon having to see the real identity of the shadowy female figure with their own personal glances, both Ryu and Ken had emitted some shocked gasps upon sight as the two of them were quite surprised to see and discover the shadowy female figure's true appearance, which was that of a young Chinese woman from within their own precise and perceptive time and opportunity.

The young Chinese woman had looked to be in her Early-20's and that she had long brown hair, in which she had wore it from within an "ox horns" hairstyle with the "ox horns" themselves being covered up by a pair of white silk bao, which had consisted of a pair of white silk brocades and a pair of white silk ribbons, and a pair of brown eyes with red eyeliner for her facial makeup while being dressed in her own fighting attire which had consisted of a blue-yellow short-sleeve modified short qipao mini dress with the lower side sections removed, a pair of white pearl stud earrings, a pair of black-white leather spiked bracelets, a white qipao sash, a pair of brown sheer pantyhose, and a pair of white combat boots. The young Chinese woman who was seen upon sight was identified and named Chun-Li Xiang: a beautiful martial artist who happens to be a Chinese Interpol Special Agent and that her fierce fighting ability was matched by her own personal determination to fight and battle against crime and evil on a daily basis.

"What the...?! Who in the world are you?!" said Ryu as he had talked and spoken while looking on from within a shocked and surprised way in having to see Chun-Li with his own two eyes.

"You could say that I'm a friend who's come to help you and your partner out from within your current situation. I was minding my own personal business a few minutes earlier when I had suddenly encountered two young women running down the sidewalk and that they had told me about the present problem that's happening here right now, thus I had decided to come here in order to see and learn on what's going on at the moment. I take it that the two of you are Ryu and Ken, right?" said Chun-Li as she had looked on from within a calm and decent sight while placing her hands on her hips and having a small smile on her own face.

"Indeed we are. Is Eliza and the other woman safe and okay?" said Ken as he had looked on from within a firm yet determined way.

"Yes they are and that they've already called for the local police to come here so that they can take care of these dirty criminals in no time at all. Speaking of which..." said Chun-Li as she, Ryu, and Ken had soon turned their instant and immediate attention back over towards the first young Caucasian menacing thug, in which he was now slowly getting back up from the ground for a second time while having a right footprint that was seen from upon the top of his own head and upon managing to stand back up from within his own personal accord and manner so that he could then turn himself around from his current standing position once more, the first young Caucasian menacing thug had emitted an instant growl of anger and hatred as he didn't expect to be attacked so suddenly from within such a shocking and surprising way by the beautiful martial artist upon sight.

"You little bitch! How dare you step on my head and use it as some sort of stepping stone! I'll see to it that you suffer even more than the two bozos themselves!" yelled the first young Caucasian menacing thug as he had looked at the trio from within an angered state while gripping his aluminum baseball bat from within the process of his own personal hatred towards Chun-Li.

However, before the first young Caucasian menacing thug could get the direct chance and opportunity to attack Ryu, Ken, and Chun-Li from within his own callous time and accord, he had soon heard another unexpected voice that had came directly from behind his own current standing position and through this, he had instantly and immediately felt a small tap on his right shoulder from within the process of the sudden detection itself.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that I can't allow that to happen" said an unexpected male voice.

When the first young Caucasian menacing thug had heard the unexpected male voice from within an instant and had immediately turned himself around very quickly from upon his own current standing position in order to look and see on who was exactly talking to him once more upon sight, his face was surprisingly struck by the hard right punch of a shadowy male figure's own right fist and that the first young Caucasian menacing thug himself had soon fell back down to the ground in a painful and unconscious state through his own back while his own left cheek and mouth was now bloodied and bruised from having to endure the unexpected yet surprise attack. As Ryu and Ken saw that the first young Caucasian menacing thug was now defeated upon sight, the two fighters had immediately turned their perceptive sights over towards the shadowy male figure who had instantly attacked their enemy from within the given chance and opportunity of the current situation itself and from within a few seconds of having to see the shadowy male figure's own real identity with their own precise glances, both Ryu and Ken were very shocked and surprised once more as they didn't expect to see the shadowy male figure's true appearance, which was that of a young Caucasian man from within the impromptu scenario of the late morning.

The young Caucasian man had looked to be in his Early-30's and that he had a short blonde flattop haircut and a pair of blue eyes with a small silver chain that was worn around his neck which had a small silver military dog tag hanging from it upon sight and a pair of American flag tattoos that were seen and located from upon the upper side sections of his own two muscular arms while being dressed in his own fighting attire which had consisted of a green sleeveless a-shirt, a pair of green-brown camouflage pants, a pair of white athletic socks, and a pair of green-brown military boots. The young Caucasian man who was seen upon sight was identified and named William F. Guile: a tough military soldier who happens to be a United States Air Force Colonel, in which he had always fought and battled for the pride and dignity of his own home country and he also happens to be the brother-in-law of Eliza due to the fact that his wife, Julia is Eliza's older sister.

"What the...?! Guile?!" said Ken as he had looked at Guile with his own shocked and surprised eyes in having to see him both directly and unexpectedly from within his own personal sight.

When Guile saw that Ken had looked at him from within a shocked yet surprised manner, the tough military soldier had made and held a small smirk on his face as he had knew and realized the instant and immediate fact that his sudden and unexpected appearance had completely caught the confident martial artist off guard upon sight and that Guile himself was quite very determined to see on how Ken was doing right now from within his own personal time and accord.

A few minutes later from around the time of 10:56 A.M. in the late morning, the four young Caucasian menacing thugs of the Devil Riders were soon arrested by the local police upon sight and that they were eventually placed from inside the local police cars which were seen and parked from upon the street of where the back alley itself was located from. While Chun-Li and the young Caucasian businesswoman, who was able to get back both her purse and her jewelry in due time was currently busy in having to talk and speak with a middle-aged Caucasian male police officer about the impromptu situation that had occurred and happened from within the back alley a few minutes ago, Ryu, Ken, Eliza, and Guile had currently stood together from upon the right eastern side of the street's southern sidewalk and that the quartet themselves had took their own personal time in having to converse with each other about the current ordeal that was happening right now from within Metro City.

"I have to say and admit that I'm quite shocked and surprised to see you here in Metro City Guile. I take it that you had came here on account of Cody's death?" said Ken as he had talked and spoken to Guile from within a calm and decent tone.

"Indeed I have Ken. I had decided to come here in order to check up on both Haggar and his daughter Jessica right after my cousin, Gunloc had informed me that Cody was murdered from within last Saturday. He feels and believes that some members of the Mad Gear Gang had killed Cody from within the given chance and opportunity via an act of revenge, but unfortunately, he has no definitive proof of his own tough allegation. Gunloc had told me that he was preparing to leave Los Angeles so that he could arrive here himself and bust some Mad Gear skulls, but knowing my cousin's hardheaded stupidity when it comes to thinking of a strategic plan, I had offered to come here instead in order to check up and see on what's been going on as of late" said Guile as he had looked on from within a firm and determined state.

"That's very nice to hear and know Guile. Myself, Eliza, and Ryu were also doing the same thing as well from within our own personal time here in Metro City. The three of us also feel and believe that the Mad Gear Gang may in fact have had something to do with Cody's murder from within last Saturday" said Ken as he had talked and spoken from within a confident sight.

"Indeed and if we fully learn and discover that the Mad Gear Gang was truly involved in Cody's death, we'll see to it that all of its members are fought and defeated upon sight so that they can then be brought to justice in no time at all" said Ryu as he had looked on from within a determined way.

When Guile had heard that statement from Ryu with his own detection, the tough military soldier, who had learned and understood both Ryu and his past history from within their impromptu initial introduction to each other right after the past ordeal from within the back alley had made and held a small smile on his face as he had nodded in agreement with the wandering martial artist on his direct word and knew from within his own personal mind that Ryu had indeed shared the same thoughts of justice and determination from within the current scenario of the tough ordeal that was happening right now in Metro City.

As Chun-Li had gotten through in having to talk and speak with the middle-aged Caucasian male police officer about the recent incident with the Devil Riders, the beautiful martial artist, who had properly introduced herself to Ryu, Ken, Eliza, and Guile right after the past ordeal from within the back alley had soon wasted no time in immediately making her way over to the direct location of where the quartet had stood together from upon sight and that Chun-Li herself had held and maintained a small frown on her own face as she had instantly rendezvous with the quartet from within her own personal manner and accord.

"Well guys, I've just gotten through in having a conversation with the leading police officer and he had explained to me that the recent attack against the young businesswoman is the third incident of gang violence that had occurred and happened from within this morning" said Chun-Li.

"The third incident of gang violence from within this morning?" said Eliza as she had looked on from within a surprised way upon having to hear that particular statement from Chun-Li with her own detection.

"Indeed. It turns out that two previous crimes had occurred and happened a few hours earlier and that the both of them may in fact have been perpetrated by the same group of thugs whom we had fought and defeated not too long ago. The first crime from within this morning was the harsh carjacking of an elderly old man who was preparing to leave a gas station while the second crime was the brutal mugging of two young teenagers as they were heading straight to their own high school. The local police feel and believe that the Devil Riders may indeed have been the ones responsible for both of these past crimes and are now holding them in jail until further notice" said Chun-Li as she had talked and spoken from within a calm yet frustrated tone.

"That's nice to hear Chun-Li. We can at least now know that those four scumbags won't be able to attack and hurt anyone else for the time being" said Ken.

"That may be so Ken, but still, the rising violence in Metro City will continue to increase and get worse from within due time, especially if the local street gangs are going to attempt in taking advantage of Cody's death in order to continue their own evil and despicable ways" said Guile as he had looked on in a sternly and serious state.

"Guile's got a good point on that statement there. I'd say that the five of us should head on over to Haggar's home as soon as possible so that we can check up and see on how he and Jessica are doing right now from within their own personal time and accord. As the Mayor of Metro City, Haggar should be able to find a perfect solution to stop and prevent the rising gang violence from growing any further before it soon escalates and gets out of hand upon sight" said Ryu as he had looked on from within his own determined manner.

As Ken, Eliza, Chun-Li, and Guile had heard that direct statement from Ryu with their own detection, the four of them had nodded in agreement with the wandering martial artist on his direct word and knew from within their own personal minds that Haggar was truly and indeed the only one capable of fully restoring both law and order back to Metro City from within his own noble and valiant duty as Mayor.

However, unknown to Ryu, Ken, Eliza, Chun-Li, and Guile from within their current conversation with each other, two young Caucasian men had secretly kept their silent watch upon the quintet from within a mysterious yet suspicious manner while standing together a short distance away from upon the left western side of the street's northern sidewalk and that the first young Caucasian man had wasted no time in using a small black compact still camera to snap a few pictures of the quintet for unknown reasons.

The two young Caucasian men had looked to be in their Mid-30's, in which the first young Caucasian man had a clear bald head and a pair of blue eyes which were seen behind a pair of black bodyguard sunglasses while the second young Caucasian man had short sharp brown hair and a pair of red eyes which were seen behind a pair of black bodyguard sunglasses and that the two of them were dressed in their own formal attires which had consisted of a white long-sleeve dress shirt, a black silk necktie, a black long-sleeve suit jacket, a pair of black dress pants, a pair of black dress socks, and a pair of black dress shoes. The two young Caucasian men who were seen upon sight were identified and named Ripper and Hopper: loyal bodyguards of Geese who had served him with undying loyalty from within their own given time and accord upon sight and that the two of them had worked side by side alongside with Billy K. as the trio had sought to defend and protect their own boss from any potential danger and threat from within the given chance and opportunity.

 **Metro City, New York, United States of America/ Industrial Area District**  
 **March 5, 1991/ 11:04 A.M.**

From around the time of 11:04 A.M. in the late morning at an abandoned and dilapidated warehouse which had lied and resided from within the southeastern city section of Metro City's Industrial Area District, Guy was currently making his way through the left western main front section of the warehouse upon sight and that the noble ninja had held and maintained a small frown on his face as he was ready and prepared to confront any unknown threat that might come his own way when least expected. As Guy had looked around throughout the entire warehouse from within a calm yet determined manner, he had emitted a small sigh as he had decided to stop from within his own current walking so that he could stand still from upon a fixed location in the warehouse's own left western main front section while using his own right hand to instantly pull out a small white piece of paper from inside his pants' right front pocket, enabling him to immediately read a direct message that was seen and written from upon the small white piece of paper itself. The direct message had said: **"If you wish to learn the full truth about what had happened to your friend Cody, come to Warehouse #4 in the Industrial Area District by 11:00 A.M. today...and come alone".** When Guy had read the direct message that was seen and written from upon the small white piece of paper, he had soon placed it back from inside his pants' right front pocket and had eventually folded his arms across his chest from within a calm and decent state as he was now quite very determined to figure out on who had truly summoned him to the warehouse from within an unexpected yet suspicious manner.

"The note that I had found taped from upon my home's own front door had said for me to come directly here to this place in order to gain some information about Cody's death. I don't know on whether or not I should've actually came to this place alone through the caution of a possible trap, but as a ninja who's been trained in Bushinryu Ninpo, I am fully ready and prepared to fight and battle against the forces of evil from within the shadows themselves. Hopefully, this isn't a mere trap made and held by some members of the Mad Gear Gang from within a potential surprise attempt to ambush and attack me when least expected, but if that be the case, I'm more than ready and prepared to fight and defeat my fair share of enemies from within the given chance and opportunity right here and now" said Guy in his mind while looking on from within a serious and determined sight.

Just then, an unexpected voice was suddenly heard from within the darkness of the warehouse's own top ceiling rafters and that the voice itself had completely caught Guy off guard in his own precise and perceptive time and accord.

"Ah! I'm quite glad to see and know that you were able to come here on such short notice my ninja friend" said an unexpected male voice.

When Guy had heard the unexpected male voice from within his detection, he had emitted a small gasp as he had instantly and immediately recognized the voice in his own precise and perceptive mind and that he had quickly looked straight up towards the warehouse's own dark top ceiling rafters in order to see on where the voice itself had directly came from upon sight while unfolding his arms from across his chest at the same time from within the process of his own direct action.

"Rolento, is that you up there?!" yelled Guy as he had looked straight up towards the dark top ceiling rafters of the warehouse while having and maintaining a sternly expression on his own face at the same time.

From there, a shadowy male figure who was silently lurking from within the darkness of the warehouse's own dark top ceiling rafters had quickly jumped straight down towards the direct location of where Guy was seen from upon sight and that the shadowy male figure himself had soon landed from upon the right eastern side of the direct location from within a safe and perfect manner while instantly and immediately standing a few feet away from where Guy was seen from. Upon having to see the real identity and true appearance of the shadowy male figure, which was that of a young German Caucasian man with his own sharp glance, Guy had narrowed his own two eyes from within a suspicious way as he had instantly and immediately knew and realized on who the young German Caucasian man was upon sight and that the noble ninja himself wasn't too surprised to see him from within the impromptu scenario of the late morning.

The young German Caucasian man had looked to be in his Early-30's and that he had short brown hair and a pair of green eyes, along with a small slash scar that was seen and located from upon the middle section of his face, in which the scar itself had ran from the right side of his forehead all the way down to his left cheek while being dressed in his own fighting attire which had consisted of a red sleeveless a-shirt, a yellow sleeveless military jacket with a pair of brown leather weapon belts that had went over his shoulders, a red military beret, a red military scarf that was seen and worn around his neck, a pair of brown fingerless military gloves, a pair of yellow military pants, a pair of white athletic socks, and a pair of brown military boots. In the right hand of the young German Caucasian man was a green-red military baton staff and that he had held it in a strong grip from within his own personal time and accord. The young German Caucasian man who was seen upon sight was identified and named Rolento F. Schugerg: a strict military soldier who was once a member of the Mad Gear Gang, but had since gone his own separate way right after the downfall and destruction of the dangerous criminal organization.

"Ha ha ha! It's quite very nice to see you again Guy Hattori. I have to say and admit that you must be quite very surprised to see me here right after our last fight from within a while back" said Rolento as he had talked and spoken in a sharp tone while looking on from within a confident manner.

"Not exactly Rolento. Were you the one who had sent me the note that was taped from upon my home's own front door?" said Guy as he had looked at Rolento from within a sternly state.

"Indeed I did Guy and the reason of this comes from the direct fact in which I have some intriguing information regarding the death of your fallen comrade Cody. Information that you might be quite very interested in upon sight my ninja friend" said Rolento.

When Guy had heard that statement from Rolento with his own detection, the noble ninja had emitted a suspicious growl as he didn't appreciate the perceptive fact that a former enemy was the one who had held such vital information about his best friend's murder and that Guy himself was now quite very determined to see on whether or not the strict military soldier was indeed true about his own precise word towards him upon sight.

"I'm not in the mood for your petty games Rolento. Knowing and realizing that you're here right now makes me truly suspect that the Mad Gear Gang was indeed behind Cody's murder and if they happen to be the culprits..." said Guy as he had tightened both of his fists in an instant while looking on from within an angered and irritated sight.

"Ha ha ha! There's no need for you to get angry my ninja friend. As a military solider who's faced and endured the many scenarios and situations of both carnage and bloodshed from within the various battlefields of war and violence, I can easily know and understand the same type of anger and frustration when it comes to trying in gaining valuable information about avenging a fallen comrade in battle. However, I fully assure you that my former comrades in Mad Gear has had nothing to do with Cody's death and that I'd be more than willing and determined to truly show you a soldier's noble and valiant honor in word by having to tell you the direct information that I had recently gained about the murder itself via my own personal and reliable military reconnaissance sources. What do you say to that my ninja friend?" said Rolento.

When Guy had heard that direct statement from Rolento with his own detection, he had made and held a small frown on his face as he had knew and realized the hard and bitter fact that this was perhaps a rare and much-needed chance and opportunity for him to finally get some perceptive details about the murder of his best friend and that the noble ninja himself was quite determined to see on whether or not the strict military soldier was indeed telling the full truth about the direct information from within his own precise sight and time.

"I don't know on whether or not I should actually consider this a good idea in having to gain such crucial information from someone like you, but seeing as though I have no other leads to follow at the moment, I'll have to listen to your own word for now. Start talking Rolento" said Guy as he had untightened both of his fists in an instant so that he could then fold his arms across his chest once more while looking at Rolento with his own calm yet strict sight.

"As you wish Guy" said Rolento as he had nodded in agreement with Guy on his direct statement so that he could then waste no time in beginning his own direct explanation about the full details of Cody's murder towards the noble ninja without any hesitation or second thought.

 **Metro City, New York, United States of America/ Haggar Residence**  
 **March 5, 1991/ 11:08 A.M.**

From around the time of 11:08 A.M. in the late morning at the Haggar Residence, Ryu, Ken, Eliza, Chun-Li, and Guile were currently taking their time in having to talk and speak with Haggar from within the downstairs living room of the residence and that the quintet themselves were seated in their own respective places during the current conversation while drinking some glasses of ice cold lemonade that Haggar had provided for them during their own precise and perceptive visit to his home from within the current scenario of the late morning.

"Thanks again for having to come here on such short notice everyone. You have no idea on what Jessica and I have been through ever since Cody was tragically murdered from within last Saturday" said Haggar as he was seated in his chair that was seen and located from upon the right eastern side of the downstairs living room while looking at the quintet from within a calm yet frustrated way.

"It's no problem Haggar. All of us are more than willing and determined to graciously give you and Jessica a much-needed helping hand in having to get through this tough and difficult time" said Guile as he had drunk his own glass of ice cold lemonade while being seated in his left western side chair.

"Agreed and speaking of Jessica, where exactly is she right now?" said Eliza as she and Ken were seated together in the northern sofa while looking on from within a worried and concerned manner.

"Upstairs in her bedroom. Jessica has been emotionally depressed ever since she had heard and learned about Cody's unexpected murder from within last Saturday and that she won't come out of her room for anything. I've tried to tell Jessica that everything is gonna be okay and that we'll be able to get through this tough and difficult time together, but she won't listen to a word that I say to her upon sight. The only other time that Jessica's been like this was when Nancy, my deceased wife and Jessica's late mother was brutally murdered by the city's gang violence a few years ago and that it had took me at least an entire month to fully and truly convince Jessica in not letting her mother's death affect her own personal health and welfare. This time around, I don't exactly know on how to help Jessica out, due to the fact that she had already endured a previous ordeal in which the Mad Gear Gang had kidnapped her from within an attempt to force me under their control and that I had to set out on a rescue mission with both Cody and his good friend Guy so that we could rescue and save her from them. I feel that as a father to Jessica, I have completely failed her in trying to protect those whom she really loves and cares for and about the most and now I truly wonder on if she'll ever forgive me for letting Cody get killed when least expected" said Haggar as he had looked on from within a frustrated yet saddened state.

When Chun-Li had heard that statement from Haggar with her own detection and saw that he was very emotionally frustrated from within his own saddened time and accord, the beautiful martial artist, to whom she and Ryu had properly introduced themselves to Haggar upon arriving at his home with their own friends upon sight had soon made and held a determined expression on her own face as she had immediately stood up from her left western side chair while still looking at Haggar in a calm and decent manner and knew from within her own personal and perceptive mind that she had to instantly help the macho wrestler out in terms of both psychological power and strength.

"You shouldn't be thinking about stuff like that at a time like this Haggar. Jessica knows and realizes deep down from within her own personal heart and spirit that you're a kind and caring father who's more than willing and determined to go through great lengths in order to help her out when need be. The direct and absolute fact that you, Cody, and Guy had fought and battled against the entire Mad Gear Gang in order to help rescue your daughter from them and that you were more than willing and determined to put your own life on the line in order to help save Jessica from the threatening danger proves and shows that you're indeed a loving and devoted father who'll fight and battle against any odds that are stacked against you in order to help ensure both the safety and happiness of your own daughter and that Jessica herself would truly be real happy and proud to have you as her dad, no matter what" said Chun-Li as she had talked and spoken from within a passionate and determined way towards Haggar upon sight.

When Haggar had heard that direct explanation from Chun-Li with his own detection while also remembering the past in which he would always be there for Jessica no matter what and vice versa for Jessica always being there for her father no matter what as well, the macho wrestler had soon made and held a strong yet emotional smile on his face as he knew and realized from within his own personal mind that the beautiful martial artist was indeed right about her own direct word to him upon sight and that Haggar himself had knew and realized the direct and absolute fact that he couldn't afford to let his own personal frustration get in the way of him having to help his own daughter out during the current scenario of the tough ordeal that was happening right now.

"You're absolutely right about what you've said to me Chun-Li and even though I'm still blaming myself for letting Jessica feel the cruel harshness in having to suddenly lose another loved one when least expected, I still have to remember the direct and absolute fact that she'll always love me for being there to help her out when she needs it the most and that I'll still continue to help aid my daughter from within any way that I can in the near future. Thank you so very much for helping me out in having to remind me of my strong and noble duty as a father Chun-Li" said Haggar as he had nodded in agreement with Chun-Li on her own direct explanation to him.

"It's no problem Haggar" said Chun-Li as she had looked on while having and maintaining a calm and decent smile on her own face.

"I hate of having to interrupt this conversation so suddenly you guys, but what exactly are we gonna do from this point on? Considering the various gang attacks that had already occurred and happened from within this morning, I'd say that we'd need to be on an extreme high alert for any possible and potential future gang attacks that might occur and happen in due time" said Ken as he had talked and spoken from within a concerned sight.

"That I agree Ken. After our impromptu fight against those hooligans in the back alley, it's quite safe to say and admit that the citizens of Metro City are in immediate danger once more, especially if the gang situation itself worsens in the near future" said Ryu as he had talked and spoken from within a cautious state while being seated in his left western side chair and drinking his own glass of ice cold lemonade upon sight.

"Indeed. When I head back to the office at City Hall from within tomorrow, I'll immediately inform the City Hall Council about having to initiate and utilize a strong increase of police patrols throughout the entire city and hopefully, the increased presence of the MCPD will cause the local street gangs to rethink about any possible and potential plans of violence and destruction against the innocent citizens" said Haggar as he had looked on from within a firm and determined manner.

Upon hearing that direct explanation from Haggar with their own detection, Ryu, Ken, Eliza, Chun-Li, and Guile had made and held some determined expressions on their faces as the five of them had knew and realized the direct and absolute fact that the macho wrestler had truly required their much-needed assistance in order to help ensure both law and order from within Metro City and that the quintet themselves had wasted no time in fully agreeing with Haggar on his proposed idea. When Haggar saw and realized that the quintet was more than willing and determined to help him out from within the current ordeal that was happening right now in Metro City, the macho wrestler had made and held a satisfied yet determined smile on his own face as he knew and realized from within his own personal mind that he truly wouldn't be alone from within his current mission in having to help clean up Metro City upon sight and that Haggar himself was now ready and prepared to face and combat any dangerous threat that would come his own way when least expected.

 **Metro City, New York, United States of America/ Industrial Area District**  
 **March 5, 1991/ 11:12 A.M.**

Meanwhile back at the warehouse from around the time of 11:12 A.M. in the late morning, Guy and Rolento had still continued their own impromptu conversation with each other about the precise details of Cody's murder and that the noble ninja had held and maintained a sternly and serious expression on his face as he had learned quite much about the perceptive information that the strict military soldier had given to him from within the current scenario of the late morning.

"So you're telling me that this Geese Howard person had killed Cody just so he could make his presence known to the other local street gangs of the city while also trying to show and convince everyone that crime and violence would still exist in Metro City no matter what?!" said Guy as he had looked on from within a surprised yet angered manner upon having to hear a statement that had came directly from Rolento himself.

"Indeed my ninja friend and as I had already said to you before from within our current conversation with each other, Geese Howard is a powerful and dangerous crime lord who shows absolutely no mercy or sympathy to anyone who dares to cross his own ruthless and relentless path. Even Belger himself had told me and the rest of the Mad Gear Gang from within the past that Geese Howard is a cold and intimidating person to associate with and that those who dare try to challenge his superior power and authority won't survive the outcome of his own callous and merciless wrath. I give you and Haggar a fair bit of warning in which the two of you should keep a close eye over your own shoulders. Geese knows full well that you two were responsible for both the downfall and destruction of the Mad Gear Gang and that he won't hesitate to eliminate the two of you if he considers both you and Haggar a major threat to his own ambition in having to take over Metro City" said Rolento as he had soon walked past Guy from within an instant upon saying his last word to him upon sight so that the strict military soldier could then waste no time in having to make his own immediate way towards the warehouse's left western main front door from within his own given chance and opportunity.

"Hang on just a minute Rolento! As much as I appreciate this valuable information from you, why did you truly tell me all of this and where exactly do you stand from within this current ordeal?" said Guy as he had immediately turned himself around from his current standing position in a quick way so that he could instantly look at Rolento from within a serious and suspicious state.

When Rolento had heard that direct question from Guy with his own detection, the strict military soldier had immediately stopped from within his own direct tracks so that he could instantly make and hold a small smirk on his own face as he knew and realized the direct and absolute fact that the noble ninja didn't exactly trust him upon sight and that Rolento himself had easily understood both the distrust and suspicion that had came directly from his own former enemy.

"There's no need for you to get very suspicious about my current actions and activities my ninja friend. I fully and truly assure you that I will not get involved in the upcoming ordeal that's about to take place from within due time. In fact, I'm planning on leaving Metro City from within tonight so that I can begin my new journey with Sodom throughout the entire world as the two of us seek to now help build and create a utopian nation. Crazy as it may sounds, Sodom and I are quite very determined to construct and establish a utopian nation where people can truly live in a complete state of peace and harmony under the strict and absolute belief of true order and discipline and that the two of us will fight and battle against those who dare to go against our noble and valiant ideals. I personally assure you that Sodom and I are not gonna engage in any more criminal activity from within the future and that the only thing we seek out now is the total establishment of our utopian nation. I know and realize the direct and absolute fact that my own past actions from within Mad Gear can never be forgotten nor forgiven, but I do wish to make up for my despicable crimes against the city by giving both you and Haggar this fair and decent warning about Geese Howard and his shady background. If we're able to meet up once again from within the future, I would really love to challenge you to a fair one-on-one fight so that I can see and know on if you're truly worthy of indeed being a true rival from within my own precise and perceptive eyes. Until then, be careful and try to take care of yourself Guy Hattori" said Rolento as he had talked and spoken from within a determined tone while turning his head around from his current standing position so that he could look back at Guy with his own precise sight and upon having to say his last perceptive word to him, the strict military soldier had wasted no time in turning his head back around from his current standing position so that he could eventually leave the warehouse from within a calm and decent state, causing Guy to look on in a sternly yet uncertain sight as he had now tried to figure out on whether or not Rolento was indeed telling the truth towards him from within the impromptu meeting of the late morning.

 **Metro City, New York, United States of America/ Uptown District**  
 **March 5, 1991/ 12:02 P.M.**

From around the time of 12:02 P.M. in the early afternoon at a busy street that was seen and located from within the northwestern city section of Metro City's Uptown District, a yellow taxi cab had currently made its own way down the right eastern right lane of the busy street's southeastern direction upon sight and in due time, the taxi cab itself had soon drove on over to a vacated parking space that was seen and located near the southern sidewalk of the busy street so that it could then park there from within an instant and allow a young Caucasian man who had sat in the backseat of the taxi cab from upon its right side with a large white duffel bag sitting next to him from upon his left side to immediately prepare himself in having to leave and exit the vehicle from within his own personal manner and accord.

The young Caucasian man had looked to be in his Mid-20's and that he had long blonde hair, in which it was tied up into a ponytail through the use of a blue elastic hairtie and a pair of blue eyes while being dressed in his own casual attire which had consisted of a white sleeveless t-shirt, a red sleeveless leather jacket with a white star symbol design on the back of the jacket, a red-white baseball cap with the red words "Fatal Fury" on the white front of the baseball cap, a pair of black fingerless leather gloves, a pair of blue denim jeans, a pair of white athletic socks, and a pair of red-white athletic shoes. The young Caucasian man who was seen upon sight was identified and named Terry Bogard: a traveling martial artist who was well-known throughout most of the fighting world by his personal nickname, the "Lone Wolf" and that he had always enjoyed a good and exciting fight when it had came to battling against strong and powerful opponents from within the given chance and opportunity.

As Terry saw and realized that he had finally arrived at his planned destination, he had wasted no time in using his right hand to immediately pull out a small brown trifold wallet from inside his pants' right front pocket so that he could then instantly use his left hand to quickly get a couple of $50 dollar bills from the wallet and place it back from inside his pants' right front pocket, enabling him to swiftly hand the dollar bills over to a middle-aged Caucasian male taxi driver without any hesitation or second thought.

"Here you go. Keep the change" said Terry as he gave the middle-aged Caucasian male taxi driver his fee money upon sight so that he could instantly get out of the taxi cab from its right side while holding and carrying his large white duffel bag along with him from within the process of his own immediate departure.

"Thanks" said the middle-aged Caucasian male taxi driver as he got the fee money from Terry with his own right hand and upon having to put the fee money from inside a nearby small black taxi money bag which had lied next to him from upon the passenger seat of the taxi cab while Terry himself had soon left the vehicle upon sight, the middle-aged Caucasian male taxi driver had wasted no time in pulling out the taxi cab from its current parking space so that he could instantly and immediately get it back into the right eastern right lane of the busy street without any problem, enabling him to head on to his next assignment from within the current duration of the early afternoon.

As Terry had now stood in a firm and strong manner from upon the southern sidewalk of the busy street that he was seen from while looking at the huge buildings that was within his own personal sight and using his right hand to hold and carry his large white duffel bag over his right shoulder, the traveling martial artist had soon made and held a small frown on his face as he knew and realized that having to complete his own personal mission from within Metro City wouldn't exactly be an easy task for him to do upon sight, but Terry himself had knew and realized the direct and absolute fact that failure was not an option for him and that he had sought to complete his own personal mission from within his own given time and opportunity.

"So this is the famous Metro City. I have to say and admit that this place is almost quite similar to South Town in terms of both structure and lifestyle. If what Richard at the Pao Pao Cafe says is true about Geese trying to create and set up a new establishment of his business corporation here, I have to personally figure out on what he's really up to, especially since his past announcement to come here for business purposes comes suspiciously close to the same time in which that young local hero named Cody Travers was found murdered not too long ago. If Geese had anything to do with that guy's death, I'll see to it that he pays dearly for it through the use of my own two fists. It's quite safe to say and know that the Lone Wolf has indeed finally arrived at a new feeding ground and that I'm ravenously looking forward to mauling and tearing apart any strong and powerful opponents who wishes to challenge me to a fight upon sight" said Terry in his mind as he had decided to walk down the right eastern direction of the busy street's southern sidewalk upon sight and that the traveling martial artist had made and held a determined expression on his own face as he was now ready and prepared to face and endure the new ordeal which had lied ahead for him from within his own personal state and accord.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 End**  
 **To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 3: Resolve and Determination

_**Fighting Megamix**_

 **Story Arc 1:** The Metro City Story

 **Volume 1:** The Metro City Accounts

 **Chapter 3:** Resolve and Determination

* * *

 **Metro City, New York, United States of America/ Metro City Plaza Hotel  
** **March 5, 1991/ 12:30 P.M.**

From around the time of 12:30 P.M. in the early afternoon at Geese's 50th floor hotel room which had lied and resided from within the Metro City Plaza Hotel, the ruthless business entrepreneur had currently took his own personal time in having to be seated from upon the right side of a right eastern sofa that was seen and located from within the southern side of the hotel room's living room section and while Geese himself had used his own right hand to hold up and observe in midair a current photo that had held and maintained the captured images of Ryu, Ken, Eliza, Chun-Li, and Guile upon sight, Ripper and Hopper had currently stood together a few feet away from Geese upon the middle portion of the hotel room's living room section and that the duo themselves had held and maintained some small frowns on their own faces as they didn't want to disturb Geese during his own personal time of his current photo observation.

"So Ryu Hoshi and Ken Masters are here in Metro City?" said Geese as he had talked and spoken to Ripper and Hopper from within a strict tone while still continuing to look at the current photo that he had held in his own midair right hand.

"Yes they are Mr. Howard and from what our intel says, the two of them were last seen heading on over to Mike Haggar's home from within the last hour" said Ripper as he and Hopper had both held and maintained their own hands together behind their backs from within a respectable manner so that the two of them could stand side by side with each other from within a business-like state while looking at Geese with a firm and respected sight.

"And also, both Hoshi and Masters were being accompanied by a young blonde woman, a young Chinese woman, and a man who looks to be in the U.S. military. We don't exactly know on who they are right now, but our sources are working real hard at the moment to figure out their exact identities Mr. Howard" said Hopper as he had talked and spoken from within his own given time and accord.

When Geese had heard those direct statements from both Ripper and Hopper upon sight, he had made and held a sternly frown on his face as he had instantly crushed the current photo in his midair right fist while shaking it uncontrollably from within the process of his own absolute action, showing and proving the immediate frustration that had lied directly from within Geese's own cruel and malicious spirit as he didn't expect for Ryu and Ken's own sudden appearance in Metro City.

"I have to say and admit that this is indeed quite a startling development that I didn't exactly see coming from within my own given time and accord. I'm not entirely sure on why both Ryu Hoshi and Ken Masters are here in Metro City right now and what their current objective may be at the moment, but what I do know is that I'm not gonna have any unexpected and unwanted pests getting in the way of my own master plan in having to take over Metro City itself in due time. While it'll be quite very nice for me in having to talk and speak with Masters once again right after our last business meeting with one another a while back, I'm also looking forward in having to finally meet with Hoshi for the first time ever since I had heard and learned of his upset victory over the legendary Muay Thai fighting champion, Victor Sagat and that a potential battle against him in the near future will truly satisfy my own fighting appetite from within due time itself. Well done on reporting this to me Ripper and Hopper" said Geese as he had talked and spoken to Ripper and Hopper from within an impressed and satisfied way.

"It's no problem Mr. Howard. We're always more than willing and determined to serve under your utmost command with undying loyalty" said Ripper as he had nodded in agreement with Geese on his statement.

"Indeed. Please forgive me as I don't mean to come into your personal business so suddenly Mr. Howard, but how exactly did the meeting go with the City Hall Council members?" said Hopper as he had looked on from within a calm and decent way.

"It went quite well upon sight Hopper. Those City Hall Council fools have ignorantly fallen for my elaborate ruse in which all of them think and believe that I had truly made the long trip here to Metro City in order to help them restore and fix up the damaged areas that are seen and located throughout the entire city itself, but little do they know and realize that the mere sight of those damaged areas will be nothing compared to what I have in store for both the city and its citizens. Ripper, Hopper, I want the two of you to continue monitoring the city for any futher developments so that you can let me know on what might happen next when least expected. I have a couple of more City Hall Council meetings to attend to from within due time, so I need for the two of you, along with our intel and sources to be my eyes and ears for anything that might go unnoticed upon sight. Is this understood?" said Geese as he had brought his right fist down from midair while looking at Ripper and Hopper from within a strict and serious state.

"Yes Mr. Howard" said Ripper and Hopper in unison as the two of them had instantly nodded in agreement with Geese on his immediate statement and knew from within their own determined minds that their boss wouldn't allow or tolerate any unwanted failures or setbacks from within any plan that he had made and held in his own personal and callous sight and time.

 **Metro City, New York, United States of America/ Haggar Residence  
** **March 5, 1991/ 12:36 P.M.**

From around the time of 12:36 P.M. in the early afternoon at the Haggar Residence, Jessica was currently seated from upon the left side of her own upstairs bedroom's right eastern bed from within an emotionally depressed state during her own personal time upon sight and that the attractive beauty had still continued to hold and maintain a sad and emotional expression on her face as she couldn't accept the hard and bitter fact that her boyfriend Cody was now suddenly gone from her own life, taken away through the unfortunate tragedy of a shocking and senseless murder. As a couple of emotional tears had slowly came directly down from Jessica's own eyes and cheeks so that they could then eventually land on the skirt of her mini dress, the attractive beauty had instantly used her right hand to immediately wipe off most of the tears that were seen and located from upon her cheeks and that Jessica herself had soon emitted a somber sigh as she had tried to regain her own personal composure from within her current personal scenario of the early afternoon.

Upon having to take off both of her pump shoes in an instant so that she could then lie down on her bed through her own chest and stomach from within a smooth and comfortable way, Jessica had soon begun to think about a particular past scenario and conversation, in which she and Cody had personally talked and spoken to each other right after the final fight in which Cody, Guy, and Haggar had fought and defeated the Mad Gear Gang's leader Belger from within an intense battle and that Cody himself had delivered the final right fist uppercut straight towards Belger, making a direct hit upon sight and sending Belger crashing through the window of his personal penthouse building's top floor so that he could then fall to his own grisly death towards the street below. After being rescued and saved by Cody, Guy, and her father upon sight, Jessica had personally remembered a particular statement that had came directly from Cody himself, in which he had told her that he couldn't rest while evil had still continued to lurk and stalk from within the streets of Metro City and that he would take it upon himself to continue his tough yet noble fight against those who had preyed on both the weak and the innocent. Upon having to hear that direct statement from her boyfriend with her own detection, Jessica had decided to personally give Cody an emotional and passionate kiss upon sight in knowing and realizing full well that he had truly deserved it for his own hard and tough work in having to rescue and save her from her kidnappers and that Jessica herself was real happy and proud to know and realize that Cody would still continue to fight and battle in order to ensure the safety and protection of both Metro City and its citizens, but unknown to Jessica however, that particular past scenario and conversation would unfortunately be the last time in which she would actually see Cody alive upon sight and that his own unexpected death from within a while later would be something that would completely catch Jessica off guard when least expected and devastate her own entire life from within the process of its own hard and bitter revelation. As Jessica had buried her face into the pillow of her bed and kept her own eyes closed while still continuing to cry from within an emotional and agonizing state, an unexpected knocking was soon suddenly heard from her upstairs bedroom's southern door upon sight and that the knocking itself had greatly surprised Jessica a bit as she didn't expect to be disturbed during her own private personal scenario of the early afternoon.

"W...who's there?" said Jessica as she had lifted her head up from her pillow so that she could look at her upstairs bedroom door with her own tear-ridden eyes.

"One of your father's friends Jessica. My name is Chun-Li and I had wanted to come see on if you're doing okay right now" said Chun-Li as she had currently stood outside of Jessica's upstairs bedroom door while having and maintaining a concerned expression on her face.

"I'm...fine right now. I...just don't want to be disturbed at the moment" said Jessica as she had talked and spoken from within a calm yet depressed way.

When Chun-Li had heard that statement from Jessica, the beautiful martial artist had made and held a small frown on her face as she knew deep down from within both her mind and spirit that the attractive beauty was emotionally torn apart by the murder of Cody and that she had to do something about it in order to help Jessica out from within her own personal time of need.

"I can easily know and understand on what you're exactly going through right now Jessica. If you allow me to come in and talk with you right now, I promise you that you'll feel much better from within due time" said Chun-Li as she had looked on from within a kindhearted manner.

"I...don't know..." said Jessica as she had slowly gotten up from her lying position on the bed so that she could then be seated from upon its left side once more while still continuing to look at her upstairs bedroom door from within a confused yet emotional sight in having to hear that particular request from Chun-Li with her own detection.

"Just give me at least 10 minutes of your time Jessica. I promise you that my conversation won't be a waste of your own time and that you'll thank me for it from within the future. What do you say?" said Chun-Li.

When Jessica had heard that statement from Chun-Li, the attractive beauty had emitted a small sigh as she knew and realized from within her own personal mind and spirit that it would be very wrong for her in having to not talk and speak with someone who had wanted to help her out upon sight and that Jessica herself had decided to accept the beautiful martial artist's request in having a calm and decent conversation with her from within the given chance and opportunity of the early afternoon.

"Okay. You can come in" said Jessica as she had used her right hand to once again wipe away some tears that were seen and located from upon her cheeks so that she could then look at her upstairs bedroom door from within a calm and decent way.

When Chun-Li had heard that direct statement from Jessica with her own detection and had wasted no time in opening the upstairs bedroom door from within an instant so that she could politely let herself into the upstairs bedroom without any hesitation or second thought, the beautiful martial artist had soon made and held a friendly smile on her face as she saw Jessica with her own personal sight for the first time and upon doing so, she had decided to immediately walk on over to her while closing the upstairs bedroom door behind her from within the process of her own entrance into the upstairs bedroom itself so that she could then stand next to her and extend her right hand out in midair straight towards the attractive beauty from within a polite and friendly manner.

"I have to say and admit that it's quite a nice pleasure to finally meet you in person Jessica. I can easily see and tell that you're real beautiful on both the inside and outside" said Chun-Li as she had looked at Jessica in a precise and perceptive state while still continuing to hold her right hand out in midair straight towards her from within a polite and friendly manner.

When Jessica had heard that statement from Chun-Li and saw that she had extended her right hand out in midair straight towards her from within her own given time and manner, the attractive beauty had soon made and held a small smile on her own face as she had decided to use her own right hand to grab and shake Chun-Li's right hand in midair from within a polite and friendly sight so that she could instantly and immediately converse with the beautiful martial artist without any hesitation or second thought.

"Thank you for that kind and gentle comment Chun-Li. I take it that you're here to help my dad figure out on who had murdered Cody from within last Saturday" said Jessica as she had looked on from within a calm yet somber state.

"Indeed I am Jessica and I promise you that my friends and I are gonna work real hard to find the culprits who had murdered Cody so that we can bring them to justice in no time at all" said Chun-Li as she had ended the midair handshake with Jessica so that she could then sit down on the bed next to Jessica from her right side while looking on in a calm yet determined manner.

When Jessica had heard that direct statement from Chun-Li with her own detection, the attractive beauty had made and held a small frown on her face as she had nodded in agreement with the beautiful martial artist on her word and knew in her own personal mind that having to find the assailants of her boyfriend's murder wouldn't exactly be an easy task to do upon sight.

"Your dad's been quite very worried about you Jessica. He feels and fears that your emotional health is slowly declining and that he truly worries about having to lose you to your own personal and emotional depression. I do feel and believe that you should head downstairs right now and speak to your dad about this particular problem Jessica" said Chun-Li as she had looked at Jessica from within a worried and concerned sight.

"Thank you for your sincere and generous concern Chun-Li, but I fully assure you that I'm perfectly fine right now. It's just that...well...I've never expected for this type of situation to happen so suddenly in my own given time and accord. I mean...I had just talked and spoken to Cody on the phone from within last Friday and he told me that he was doing fine and all in his own personal time and manner, but then for me to hear the shocking and unexpected news of him being found dead the next day is still something that I can never forget in my own personal mind. I can't exactly fathom and understand the direct reason of why Cody had to die so suddenly and unexpectedly Chun-Li. I've known him ever since the two of us were little kids and that he's always struggled throughout his entire life in trying to find his own place from within this world. I was always there for him in order to help him out during the tougher times in his life and that he had always thanked me for having to help put him on the right path of things. To know and realize that Cody had to fight and battle against an entire street gang in order to rescue and save me from them was something that had completely brought me to tears from within my own personal mind and that I had always personally considered Cody into being my true knight in shining armor, but now that he's gone from my life, I...just don't exactly know on what to think or do anymore" said Jessica as she had talked and spoken in an emotional and agonizing tone while personally shedding a couple of tears from within the process of her own distraught talking.

As Chun-Li saw that Jessica was now crying in her own precise and perceptive sight, the beautiful martial artist had decided to place her left hand from upon Jessica's upper back so that she could gently stroke and caress it in order to soothe and calm down the attractive beauty from within the current scenario of their own private and personal conversation with each other.

"There there Jessica. Just let it all out. It's okay to cry out your anger and frustration about this tragic and heartbreaking situation that you're going through right now. I can easily know and understand the same type of emotional pain that you're facing and enduring at the moment, for I've been through a similar situation like this one before in my own personal time from within the past as well" said Chun-Li as she had talked and spoken from within a caring and soothing tone while still continuing to gently stroke and caress Jessica's upper back with her left hand.

"You...understand my pain?" said Jessica as she had looked at Chun-Li from within an emotional and agonizing way with her own tear-ridden eyes.

"Yes I do Jessica. You see...when I was a young girl growing up in China, my father was the most important person from within my entire life and that I would always cherish and remember each and every moment that I had spent with him. My mother had sadly and unfortunately passed away from a terrible illness when I was very young, so my father was the only family that I had left in this world. As a grand sifu of his own unique style of Chinese martial arts, especially that of Chinese Kenpo and Tai Chi Chuan, my father had trained and disciplined me into becoming a martial artist so that I could not only have honor and discipline from within my rearing and upbringing, but also to have the power and strength to grow and mature physically and emotionally into a strong and independent woman. Even though my father was able to spend most of his time with me from within his own given chance and opportunity, he was often quite very busy with his important job in having to be a noble and valiant agent for Interpol and that he would often leave me in the care of his old friend and martial arts master named Gen. I had often treated Master Gen as a grandfather of sorts and had trained under him in Chinese martial arts just like my father had did before me, learning and understanding new martial arts skills and techniques from Master Gen so that I could then show my father my entire progress whenever he got a chance and opportunity to rest and recover from his tough yet honorable job at Interpol and that my father would often test me himself from within a couple of sparring battles in order to see and know on how my fighting level as a martial artist was to his own precise and perceptive sight. In my own personal mind and accord, I had always considered the direct and absolute fact that nothing bad would ever happen to my father upon sight and that he would always be there for me when I had needed him the most, but sadly and unfortunately, that personal scenario wasn't meant to be, for something unexpected and tragic would soon befell upon my father and that it would eventually cause me to fall into an emotional depressed state of my own from within due time" said Chun-Li as she had given the first part of an explanation about her own personal past history towards Jessica from within their own current conversation with each other upon sight and that the beautiful martial artist herself had soon made and held a small frown on her face as she had begun to remember a tragic past event from within her own personal mind while bringing her left hand back to her from Jessica's upper back so that she could then fold her arms across her chest from within the process of her own direct action.

"What exactly do you mean by that Chun-Li? What exactly had happened to your father?" said Jessica as she had looked at Chun-Li from within a worried and concerned state upon having to hear the last statement that had came directly from the first part of Chun-Li's own personal past history explanation.

When Chun-Li had heard that question from Jessica, the beautiful martial artist had made and held a frustrated expression on her own face as she had decided to disclose the fate of her own father towards the attractive beauty from within the current conversation of the early afternoon.

"One day, my father was given an important assignment by Interpol in which he was to gain and gather crucial and pivotal information about a mysterious criminal organization named Shadaloo. Not much is known about Shadaloo's shady past and history, but all who have encountered it say that Shadaloo is a dangerous group of cruel and evil people who are not to be messed with and that its own enigmatic leader, a shrouded man who goes by the name of Master Bison is considered by many in being an instant and immediate threat to all who have the terrible misfortune in crossing paths with him. My father had learned from within his important assignment that a small group of Shadaloo representatives were scheduled to meet up with a local Chinese triad group from within a secret meeting and that this particular meeting would discuss Shadaloo's possible involvement in having to enter into a drug and weapon trading agreement with the local Chinese triad group and its own many associates throughout the entire Chinese criminal underworld. My father had already knew and realized the possible and potential risks and dangers that were clearly involved if he was to directly take up the important assignment in having to infiltrate the scheduled meeting so that he could then learn and know of what Shadaloo's absolute intentions were for both the local Chinese triad group and the Chinese criminal underworld, but my father wasn't fully scared or fearful in having to complete the important assignment and that he was truly prepared and determined to continue doing his noble and valiant job as a loyal and devoted member of Interpol without any hesitation or second thought. Even though the details are still sketchy and unknown at best to this very day, Interpol officials say that my father was somehow caught and identified from within his infiltration and that he had suddenly and completely disappeared from off their radar, causing Interpol officials to fear the possibility that any chance of my father coming back alive was highly unlikely. Little did they know and realize that their own dreaded premonition had indeed hit its direct and absolute mark, for a large delivery box that had contained my father's own remains were soon delivered to their own headquarters a few weeks later with a note that was taped from inside of it, saying that my father's capture, torture, and death was both an instant reminder and immediate warning to not interfere in Shadaloo's current and future shady affairs. Upon having to learn and know about my father's sudden and unexpected death, I had soon cried painfully for many days from within an emotional and agonizing state, thinking that fate had played a cruel and callous trick against me and that I couldn't accept the hard and bitter fact in knowing and realizing that my own father was now gone from my entire life. As I had continued to cry both physically and emotionally from within my own personal time and state, Master Gen had soon approached me one day and told me that I couldn't afford to let my father's death overtake my entire life. He had explained to me that I had needed to move on from within my own personal life while also still remembering the precious memories that I had with my father, which would enable me to get stronger both physically and emotionally while also becoming a much more better person at the same time as well. Upon having to hear those exact words from Master Gen with my own detection, I had instantly and immediately knew and realized that he was indeed right about his own precise and perceptive explanation towards me and that I had needed to become a strong and independent woman so that I could honor my father's memory and live on from within a confident and determined state. Eventually, I had decided to become a member of Interpol from within my own given right so that I could in due time take up the same case that my father was working on from within the past, enabling me to get one step closer into avenging his death while also stopping and preventing Shadaloo from having to cause any more harm and suffering against the world. I know and realize full well that the road of having to avenge my father's death will indeed be a hard and arduous one for me to travel upon, but as long as I have my father's memories from within my own heart and spirit, I will see to it that I truly succeed from within my mission while also still continuing to be a strong and independent woman in his own honor as well" said Chun-Li as she had made and held a confident and determined expression on her face upon saying that exact statement to Jessica while also finishing up the second and final part of her own personal past history explanation from within the process of the current conversation itself.

When Jessica had heard Chun-Li's explanation with her own detection while also remembering the past memories of herself and Cody being together with each other and one another upon sight, the attractive beauty had soon emitted a small gasp as she had instantly and immediately realized the direct and absolute fact that the beautiful martial artist was indeed right about her own precise and perceptive words to her from within their current conversation of the early afternoon and that Jessica herself had now begun to think about what Cody would truly say to her from within the given chance and opportunity about her own emotional depression.

"Chun-Li has a good point from within her own explanation towards me. I can't afford to keep crying over Cody's death forever. He wouldn't want me to be this way and instead, he would rather want me to be happy so that I can continue to live my own life and look forward to the future. As long as I was happy, Cody was happy as well and he would always make sure that nothing bad would ever happen to me from within his own given watch and accord. Now I fully and truly understand on what I must do right here and now. Just like how Chun-Li is a strong and independent woman for her late father, I too will also see to it that I myself become a strong and independent woman just like Chun-Li as well so that I can not only keep and cherish the memories of Cody from within my own personal heart and spirit, but also to make sure and see to it that Cody can be real proud of me and know full well that he can truly rest in peace" said Jessica in her mind as she had slowly made and held an emotional yet determined expression on her face upon having to think about that direct idea in her own given time and that the attractive beauty was now more than ready and prepared to fight through and triumph over her own emotional depression without any hesitation or second thought.

"So Jessica, are you ready to head downstairs in order to meet up with your father so that you can talk and speak with him about your emotional depression?" said Chun-Li as she had soon stood up from Jessica's bed and unfolded her arms from across her chest while instantly and immediately looking at the attractive beauty in a calm and decent manner.

When Jessica had heard that question from Chun-Li, she had made and held a small smile on her face as she had nodded in agreement with the beautiful martial artist on her own word and upon doing so, the attractive beauty had soon stood up from her own bed as well and used her right hand to wipe away the remaining tears from her face while also putting back on her pump shoes from within the current process of her direct action so that she could then get ready and prepared to head downstairs with Chun-Li, giving her the chance and opportunity in having to talk and speak with her own father in an instant from within her own personal time and accord.

"Yes I am Chun-Li. I'd say that it's about time for me that I finally talk and speak with my dad about this so that I can tell and ensure him that there's nothing to worry about from within his own concerned state and accord. However, before we get going, can I ask a favor from you?" said Jessica as she had talked and spoken from within a polite and friendly tone.

"Of course Jessica. What is it?" said Chun-Li.

"Well Chun-Li, seeing as though you're a strong and powerful martial artist who's able to fight and defend yourself against any threat that comes your own way, I was wondering on if you would have the time and opportunity to help train me into becoming a martial artist as well?" said Jessica as she had talked and spoken from within a calm yet determined way.

"Help train you into becoming a martial artist?" said Chun-Li as she had looked on in a surprised sight upon having to hear that unexpected question from Jessica with her own detection.

"Yes. After rescuing and saving me from the Mad Gear Gang, my daddy had thought and decided that it would be a good idea for me to start taking up some self-defense classes so that I could learn and know on how to fight and defend myself from any potential future threat that might come my own way when least expected. In the past, I had often considered myself in being a weak and helpless little girl who couldn't fight her own battles upon sight and that I would often have to rely on both daddy and Cody to help me out whenever I had needed them the most. Now, I want to prove and show daddy and everyone else that I'm no longer the same weak and helpless little girl who couldn't stand up for herself before from within the past and that I'm now a strong and independent woman who has true courage and determination from within my own heart and spirit. Chun-Li, can you help train me into becoming a strong and powerful martial artist just like you so that I can help defend and protect everyone and everything that I love and care for the most?" said Jessica as she had looked at Chun-Li from within a prepared and determined manner.

When Chun-Li had heard that direct explanation from Jessica with her own detection and saw the strong determination that was within the attractive beauty's own clear eyes, the beautiful martial artist had soon made and held a cheerful smile on her own face as she instantly knew and realized that Jessica had indeed taken the first step into rebuilding her own emotional state upon sight and that Chun-Li herself was more than willing and determined to help Jessica out from within the immediate given chance of her own personal opportunity.

"Jessica, I'd be more than willing and determined to greatly give you a helping hand in having to train and discipline you through the use of martial arts so that you can become a strong and powerful martial artist from within your own personal and given right. However, I do have to warn you right now that my martial arts training isn't exactly a walk in the park and that you're bound to face the hard trials and tribulations of both tough exhaustion and excruciating pain, but if you're able to endure everything that I throw at you, you'll eventually become a strong and powerful martial artist from within your own personal time and that you'll then be able to fight and defeat any instant and immediate threat that comes your own way when least expected. Deal?" said Chun-Li as she had looked at Jessica in a calm and decent sight while extending her right hand out in midair straight towards her from within a polite and friendly state once more.

As Jessica saw and realized that Chun-Li had truly and gratefully offered her an instant chance to help her become a martial artist from within the immediate opportunity of her own personal time and accord, the attractive beauty had made and held a gentle yet determined smile on her face as she had used her own right hand to grab and shake the beautiful martial artist's right hand in midair once again, proving and showing the direct and absolute fact that Jessica was now ready and prepared to train and discipline herself under Chun-Li's expert tutelage in order to become a martial artist from within due time.

"Deal" said Jessica as she had nodded in agreement with Chun-Li on her statement while still continuing to look on from within a gentle yet determined way.

A few minutes later in the downstairs living room of the Haggar Residence from around the time of 12:44 P.M. in the early afternoon, Ryu, Ken, Eliza, Guile, and Haggar were currently taking their own direct time in having to talk and speak with each other as the five of them were still seated thoughout the downstairs living room of the residence during their own calm and decent conversation with one another upon sight and that the quintet themselves had not only strongly discussed about the current scenario that was happening right now in Metro City, but they had also discussed about their own personal lives as well, with each and every one of them being quite amazed and impressed in having to learn and know of their own friends' lives upon sight.

Just then, an unexpected yet familiar voice was suddenly heard from within the downstairs living room of the residence and that the voice itself had completely caught Haggar and the others off guard during their own current conversation with each other.

"Daddy?" said Jessica's voice.

When Haggar had heard Jessica's voice with his own detection and had immediately turned his head around in order to quickly look from behind his own current sitting position, he had emitted a small gasp as he saw that his daughter was now currently standing from within the right eastern entranceway of the downstairs living room and that Jessica herself had held and maintained a calm and decent smile on her face while Chun-Li had stood alongside with her upon sight.

"Jessica" said Haggar as he had instantly and immediately stood up from his own chair while unfolding his arms from across his chest at the same time and turning himself around very quickly from his own current standing position so that he could then look at his daughter from within a shocked and surprised way.

"Hey daddy. I came down here to check up and see on how you were doing right now. Chun-Li had told me that you were real worried about my emotional health and that I had needed to talk and speak with you about it from within my own given time and opportunity" said Jessica as she had came into the right eastern side of the downstairs living room while having and maintaining a calm yet emotional expression on her face.

"Of course princess. Are you feeling okay?" said Haggar as he had immediately went over to where Jessica had currently stood from so that he could instantly rendezvous with her while looking on from within a worried and concerned state.

"I am daddy. I've just been so confused and distraught on why all of this had happened so suddenly and unexpectedly. I'll personally say and admit that I couldn't neither think straight nor focus clearly from within my own emotional crying and that I didn't know on whether or not I could eventually get through this at all upon sight, but thanks to Chun-Li, she had explained and reminded me that I couldn't afford to let Cody's death affect my entire life. As long as I have Cody's memories from within my heart, he'll always be here with me in spirit and I'll see to it that I become a strong and independent woman for him from within due time. I'm truly sorry if I had worried you about my emotional condition daddy" said Jessica as she had talked and spoken to her father from within a gentle and emotional way and upon saying her last statement towards him, the attractive beauty had instantly and immediately gave her father an unexpected yet emotional hug from within her own personal time and accord.

When Haggar saw and realized that his daughter was feeling much better now in his own personal sight and that she had instantly and immediately hugged him in an emotional state from within her own given chance and opportunity, the macho wrestler had soon made and held a strong yet emotional smile on his own face as he had wasted no time in hugging his daughter back while looking on from within a happy manner and that Haggar himself had knew from within his own precise and perceptive mind that Jessica had now matured a bit in having to gain and achieve some personal resolve and determination from within the current duration of the early afternoon scenario.

"It's okay Jessica. I'm just quite glad and happy to see and know that you're feeling much better now. I promise you that we're gonna get through this hard ordeal together and that we'll find Cody's killers and bring them to justice in no time at all. I give you my strong and determined word as a father on it Jessica" said Haggar as he had talked and spoken from within a firm and determined tone towards his daughter while still continuing to hug her from within his own personal state and manner.

When Jessica had heard that direct statement from her father, the attractive beauty had emitted a small gasp as she had instantly knew and realized that her own father was indeed right about his strong and determined word towards her upon sight and from within the emotional moment itself, Jessica had soon found herself shedding a few tears from her own two eyes while gratefully smiling in an emotional yet happy way from within the immediate process of her own personal action, knowing and realizing the precise and perceptive devotion that had came directly from her father's own noble and valiant spirit.

"I love you daddy" said Jessica as she had still continued to hug her father in an emotional yet happy state from within her own personal sight and accord.

As Ryu, Ken, Eliza, Chun-Li, and Guile saw that Haggar and Jessica had still continued to hug each other in a happy and emotional manner from within their own given sight and time, the quintet had made and held some relieved and satisfied smiles on their own faces as they knew and realized that the emotional bond between a father and a daughter had strengthened greatly from within their own sharp glances upon sight and that both Haggar and Jessica were now prepared and determined to overcome the current ordeal so that they could continue on with their own personal lives without any problem.

Just then, the residence's doorbell was suddenly heard from within an instant and that a strong knocking had soon came from the main front door which had lied and resided directly from within the residence's own middle front hallway.

"Looks like someone's at the door right now you guys. I'll go check and see on who it is" said Guile as he had instantly stood up from his chair so that he could then immediately make his way on over to the main front door through the use of the downstairs living room's northern entranceway and see on who it was in his own calm and decent opportunity.

"Who is it?" said Guile as he had looked through the peephole of the main front door with his right eye from within an instant and through his own direct sight and accord, the tough military soldier saw that Guy was currently standing outside the main front door of the residence and that the noble ninja himself had his arms folded across his chest while looking on from within a calm yet strict way.

"Guy Hattori. I was wondering on if Haggar is available right now?" said Guy as he had still continued to stand outside the residence's main front door while identifying himself to Guile upon sight.

"Yes he is Mr. Hattori. Come on in" said Guile as he had wasted no time in unlocking and opening the main front door from within an instant so that he could immediately let Guy into the residence without any hesitation or second thought.

"I take it that you're one of Haggar's friends?" said Guy as he had looked at Guile in a calm and decent manner while entering into the residence from within his own given chance and opportunity and upon doing so while unfolding his arms from across his chest at the same time, Guile had instantly closed and locked the main front door of the residence behind him so that the tough military soldier could then talk and speak to the noble ninja in his own given time and accord.

"Indeed I am. My name is William F. Guile and I had just arrived here in Metro City in order to check up on both Haggar and his daughter Jessica. The two of them are in the living room right now if you wish to talk and speak with them immediately" said Guile as he had looked at Guy from within a calm and decent way.

"Yes. That's what I wish to do at the moment. Thank you" said Guy as he had nodded in agreement with Guile on his own decent word and from there, the two of them had wasted no time in making their own way into the downstairs living room of the residence so that they could then rendezvous with the others from within a quick and swift instant.

As Guy had entered into the downstairs living room of the residence alongside with Guile upon sight, he had emitted a small gasp as he saw that Ken was currently seated alongside with Eliza from upon their own respective sitting place in the downstairs living room of the residence and that the noble ninja himself wasn't expecting to see and encounter the young couple that he knew quite well from within his own surprised time and accord.

"Ken! Eliza! I have to say and admit that this is indeed quite a surprise. I didn't know that the two of you were already here in Metro City. How have you been doing since our last time with each other?" said Guy as he had looked on from within a surprised sight upon having to see Ken and Eliza with his own precise and perceptive eyes while stopping and standing a few feet away from them upon his current left western side standing position in the downstairs living room of the residence.

"We've been doing just fine from within our own personal time together Guy. Haggar has already told us of what had happened to Cody last Saturday and that Eliza and I had wasted no time in coming here so that we could help out in our own given time and accord. Guy, I assure and promise you that I'm gonna help you and Haggar out in having to avenge Cody's murder and with my good friend Ryu by my side in having to give us an extra helping hand from within the case itself, I'm quite pretty sure and confident that we will most certainly and undoubtedly succeed from within our own mission" said Ken as he had spoken to and looked at Guy while having and maintaining a confident and determined expression on his face.

"Ryu you say?" said Guy as he had made and held a puzzled yet surprised expression on his own face in having to hear that exact statement from Ken with his own detection.

"Indeed" said Ryu as he had talked and spoken out in an instant so that he could make himself known to Guy upon sight.

When Guy had heard Ryu talk and speak out to him with his own detection and had instantly turned his head around from behind his current standing position so that he could then immediately look and see on where Ryu himself had talked and spoken out from upon sight, the noble ninja had emitted a shocked yet surprised gasp as he saw that Ryu was currently seated in his left western chair from within the downstairs living room of the residence and that the wandering martial artist had held and maintained a bold and firm expression on his face while looking at Guy with his own precise and perceptive eyes.

"I can't believe it! You're Ryu Hoshi!" said Guy as he had looked at Ryu in a shocked yet surprised way while turning his entire body around from his current standing position so that he could then fully look at Ryu with his own amazed and astonished sight.

"Indeed I am and I have to say and admit that it's quite a pleasure to finally meet you in person for the first time Guy Hattori. Ken had explained to me from within our journey here that you're one of the toughest fighters to ever live in Metro City and that you're a strong and noble practitioner of Bushinryu Ninpo. I've indeed heard about the fighting style before from within my travels around the world and that I had always wanted to test my martial arts fighting skills and techniques out against a person who had utilized it from within their own given time and accord" said Ryu as he had stood up from his chair so that he could then make his way on over to and stand a few feet away from Guy while extending his right hand out in midair straight towards Guy from within a friendly and greeting manner, causing Guy to quickly know and realize that Ryu had wanted to shake his right hand upon sight and that the noble ninja himself had wasted no time in using his own right hand to grab and shake the wandering martial artist's right hand in midair, thus showing the instant and immediate mutual respect between Ryu and Guy from within the current scenario of the early afternoon.

"Likewise Ryu and the same thing can be said for me and my own admiration for you and your remarkable Ansatsuken martial arts fighting skills and techniques. Ever since I had heard and learned about your upset victory over the legendary Muay Thai fighting champion Victor Sagat, I've been quite very determined to meet you in person so that I could battle against you myself and see on whether or not my Bushinryu Ninpo would triumph and overcome your Ansatsuken martial arts. As much as I would love to fight and battle against you right here and now Ryu, I'm afraid that I'll have to put my own personal desire on hold for the moment, for I have some crucial and critical information that I wish to share and disclose with Haggar right now, information regarding Cody's death to be exact" said Guy as he had ended his midair handshake with Ryu so that the two of them could then bring back their own right hands away from each other and back to their own sides in an instant.

"You have information about Cody's death?" said Haggar as he and Jessica had instantly released each other from their own emotional hug so that the two of them, along with Ryu, Ken, Eliza, Chun-Li, and Guile could then immediately look at Guy with their own shocked yet surprised sights in having to hear that exact statement from the noble ninja with their own detection.

"Please tell us on what you know Guy" said Jessica as she had looked on from within a concerned way.

When Guy had heard those direct statements from both Haggar and Jessica with his own detection and saw that everyone in the downstairs living room of the residence had now wanted to know on what he had to say about the crucial and critical information of Cody's death, the noble ninja had soon emitted a small sigh as he had closed his own two eyes from within a sharp state so that he could then get ready and prepared to explain his crucial and critical information towards his friends without any hesitation or second thought.

"Very well then. This is what I've learned so far from within the information you guys" said Guy as he was now ready and prepared to explain everything towards the group from within the process of his own personal time and action during the current scenario of the early afternoon.

A few minutes later from around the time of 12:52 P.M. in the early afternoon from within the downstairs living room of the Haggar Residence, Guy had just gotten through in having to tell and explain to everyone about both his impromptu confrontation with Rolento and the crucial and critical information that the strict military soldier had given to the noble ninja during their unexpected meeting from within the late morning of the day.

"So you're telling me that Geese Howard may in fact have killed Cody just so he could make his presence known to the other local street gangs of the city while also sending out a message to the citizens of Metro City as well in which crime and violence will always exist no matter what?!" said Haggar as he had looked on from within a surprised yet angered state while being seated in his right eastern side chair during the current conversation of the early afternoon and while this had happened, Jessica was seated next to her father from his right side in an extra right eastern side chair so that she too could look on and hear the information with her own personal sight and detection as well.

"I'm afraid so Haggar and while I'm still a bit skeptic about Rolento's exact explanation towards me, the precise and perceptive fact in which Geese Howard's business appearance from within Metro City coming around the same time as Cody's own murder is far too coincidental. In my own honest opinion, something ominous is indeed happening right now and that we might find ourselves at the core of this unknown problem from within due time itself" said Guy as he had made and held a calm yet determined expression on his own face while being seated next to Chun-Li and Guile from their own left side in his own extra left western side chair.

When Ryu, Ken, Eliza, Chun-Li, Guile, and Haggar had heard that direct statement from Guy, all of them had made and held some frustrated glances on their faces as they knew and realized that Cody's murder was just the prelude to an unknown upcoming ordeal and that the gathered fighters would have to prepare themselves for the coming trials and tribulations that had awaited them down the road of the current situation that they were in right now. As Jessica had heard the same statement from Guy with her own personal detection, the attractive beauty had lowered her own head down upon sight and narrowed her own two eyes in an emotional yet angered way while clenching her teeth from within an instant so that she could then tighten her right fist from within the process of her direct action, angered and infuriated to learn and know that her own boyfriend was murdered through the method of a cold and malicious act.

"Geese Howard...I've never heard anything about him before from within the past. Do you know on who he is Ken?" said Ryu as he had looked at Ken from within a precise and perceptive manner.

"I'm afraid so Ryu. Geese Howard is a renowned and prestigious business entrepreneur who owns and operates a huge multi-million dollar business corporation named the Howard Connection. Much like the Masters Foundation, the Howard Connection is quite well-known and recognized as one of the most powerful business corporations from within the entire world and that they usually contribute their own time from within both city development and natural resources while also doubling as a powerful protection agency that strives to help the people of South Town. As far as Geese Howard goes, he's a cold yet respected man from within the business world and that he doesn't hesitate to fight and battle against anyone or anything who dares to threaten him and his corporation. I've had a business meeting with him before from within the past Ryu and all I can say is that Geese isn't exactly a friendly person to converse with" said Ken as he gave a brief explanation of Geese's past history towards Ryu upon sight.

"You're not the only one who's had an encounter with Geese before from within the past Ken. Back when the CWA had did its Crash Carnival world tour, we had stopped in South Town for one of our Muscle Bomber house shows and that I had participated from within a special exhibition bout against an Australian wrestler named Big Bear Raiden, who happens to work for Geese as both a sponsored wrestler and a bodyguard for his corporation. After wrestling against Raiden from within a tough match and winning in my own determined time and accord, I was soon approached by Geese from within the locker room after the match itself and that he had offered me a surprising chance and opportunity to become both a sponsored wrestler and a bodyguard for his own corporation and even though the money price he had promised me would cause any wrestler to consider his offer from within an instant, I had immediately turned down the request in having to already know about Geese's shady past from within my own personal time and that I had wanted to show everyone the noble and valiant fact that I don't sell out my hard-earned wrestling skills to any crooked businessman" said Haggar as he had talked and spoken in his word from within the current matter of the group conversation.

"Aside from that, there's also been a past rumor in which Geese was allegedly involved in the murder of a local South Town martial artist and that the incident itself had took place from within a few years ago. I do believe that the martial artist's name was Jeff Bogard and that he was well-known and renowned for being a strong fighter who had held an honorable spirit in battle and a selfless personality towards many people, including the citizens who had lived and stayed from within South Town. From what I've heard and learned, Geese had supposedly murdered Jeff due to the fact that he was trying to help clean up the streets of the relentless violence and chaotic destruction that was seen and happening from within South Town and that Jeff himself had boldly accused Geese of being a secret crime lord, in which he had claimed that Geese himself was orchestrating most of South Town's violence from behind the public's own back. The citizens of South Town saw Jeff's own death as an instant and immediate warning to not oppose Geese's rising power and ever since then, South Town has been in the same harsh condition and turmoil as Metro City" said Guile as he had talked and spoken in his own word from within the current matter of the group conversation as well.

"This Geese Howard person sounds very evil and intimidating to say the least. All of us could indeed be looking at a potential threat from him in due time" said Ryu as he had looked on from within a cautious and concerned state upon having to hear and learn a few details about Geese's past history from the direct explanations of his own friends.

"That's very true Ryu and I'm afraid that things are only gonna get much worse from here on out. Just recently, Interpol has learned and confirmed that Geese is trying to set up another establishment of his Howard Connection here from within Metro City and that he's taking his own personal time and opportunity in having to help fix up the damaged areas that are seen and located from within the city itself as a part of his supposed "goodwill" towards the city. For some time now, Interpol has been keeping a close eye on Geese and his corporation, for they suspect him of trafficking drugs and weapons through his own corporation and to the criminal underworld players and groups throughout the entire world itself. Even though we have no clear evidence against Geese from within these precise and perceptive accusations, we're fairly certain and determined that we're gonna find something that'll directly link Geese to his shrouded crimes and once that happens, we'll see to it that we not only shut down his corporation for good, but also lock him up behind bars as well so that he can eventually answer for his own crimes and face the swift justice of the law itself. That's the sole reason of why I had came here to Metro City in the first place. Interpol wants me to keep a close eye on Geese's current activities here from within the city so that I can make sure and see to it that he doesn't stir up and cause any unexpected and unwanted trouble from within the long run. In fact, given on what all of us have learned and know so far about Geese, it's quite a safe bet to say that Geese has the full intention to take over Metro City's criminal underworld via the power vacuum that was left behind by the Mad Gear Gang and that Geese himself wouldn't rest until he succeeds into making himself and his own criminal organization as the new dominant force from within Metro City's criminal underworld. As long as I don't make any crucial and critical mistakes from within my current investigation, I'm fairly and truly certain that I'm gonna undoubtedly succeed from within my task and that Geese himself won't be able to cause any potential violence against the citizens from within this city" said Chun-Li as she had made and held a serious and determined expression on her face upon saying her direct explanation to her friends while standing up from her left western side chair at the same time of her own precise and perceptive action.

When everyone had heard that direct explanation from Chun-Li with their own detection, all of them had made and held some persistent expressions on their own faces as they knew and realized that Geese had posed as an instant and immediate threat to the citizens of Metro City and that they couldn't allow him to succeed with his own shrouded and callous ambition.

"Please remember that you're not alone from within your mission Chun-Li. As the Mayor of Metro City, I'll help and aid you in any way that I can so that I can make sure and see to it that the citizens don't face and endure a similar ordeal like they did against the Mad Gear Gang. I'll use my own power and strength to crush Geese's evil plans into the ground itself and that I won't rest until I avenge Cody's death" said Haggar as he had stood up from his right eastern side chair while having and maintaining a confident and determined expression on his face.

"I wholeheartedly agree with my dad on his statement there Chun-Li. I'm not just gonna sit back and hope for the best outcome from within this dire situation. I'll help out in any way that I can so that I can show my own courage and determination to help defend and protect this city as well" said Jessica as she had stood up from her own right eastern side chair while having and maintaining a confident and determined expression on her own face as well.

"The same thing goes for the two of us Chun-Li. We'd be more than willing and determined to help you out from within your ongoing investigation so that we can stop and prevent Geese from having to cause any potential trouble from within Metro City" said Ken as he and Eliza had stood up from the northern sofa while having and maintaining some bold and firm expressions on their faces.

"So Chun-Li, what do you say about having to allow us in giving you some much-needed assistance from within this matter?" said Guile as he, Ryu, and Guy had stood up from their own left western side chairs while having and maintaining some bold and firm expressions on their own faces as well.

When Chun-Li had heard those direct statements from everyone and saw that her friends were now more than willing and determined to gladly give her a helping hand from within her current investigation, the beautiful martial artist had soon made and held a firm yet happy smile on her face as she knew and realized that her own Interpol investigation would get much more easier from within due time and that she had truly and greatly appreciated the noble and valiant assistance that had came from everyone during the current scenario of the early afternoon's group conversation.

"Thank you so much you guys. I'm glad to know that I can count on each and every one of you" said Chun-Li as she had bowed from within a polite and respectable manner towards everyone in the downstairs living room of the Haggar Residence upon knowing and realizing that she now had their own precise and perceptive help from within her own Interpol investigation.

 **Metro City, New York, United States of America/ Metro City Central Park  
** **March 5, 1991/ 3:08 P.M.**

Later on from around the time of 3:08 P.M. in the afternoon, Ryu was currently making his own way down the left western direction of a busy street's northern sidewalk that was seen and located from within the central city section of Metro City's Uptown District and that Ryu himself was quite very determined to clear his own personal mind of any negative thoughts that he had held and maintained at the moment so that he could then focus his own personal time into training his Ansatsuken martial arts fighting skills and techniques from within his own given sight and accord. After the group meeting from within Haggar's home and returning back to the Metro City Plaza Hotel alongside with Ken and Eliza upon sight, Ryu had decided to go look for an isolated place from within the city so that he could continue his martial arts training without any hesitation or second thought. As Ryu was now dressed in his own fighting attire upon sight, the wandering martial artist had soon noticed that he was slowly approaching the Metro City Central Park during his current walking and that Ryu himself had made and held a determined expression on his face as he knew and realized that the local park itself would greatly be a perfect place for his own private and personal martial arts training. When Ryu had carefully crossed another busy street from within an instant and made his own way into the local park through its own eastern front section from within a calm and decent manner, he had soon noticed the instant and immediate fact that a couple of people were currently seen and located from within the vicinity of the local park and that some of them were either seated in the local park benches, initiating various solo activities, playing with each other from within a calm and happy state, or having to lie down on the grass while looking at the clear blue sky of the afternoon. Determined to find an isolated place from within the local park, Ryu had decided to travel onward towards the middle section of the local park so that he could find and locate a suitable location that would enable him to train his own Ansatsuken martial arts fighting skills and techniques without any unexpected and unwanted noise or interference.

Upon having to enter into the middle section of the local park, Ryu had instantly noticed that a young Caucasian man was currently seen training in his own private and personal time and accord from a short distance away via the left western side of the local park's middle section and that the young Caucasian man himself, who had kept his back turned away from Ryu in his own precise and perceptive state and manner had immediately focused his current efforts into honing and perfecting his own martial arts punches and kicks, in which each and every one of them had moved real fast and quick from within anyone's own normal sight. What Ryu didn't know and realize was that the young Caucasian man was actually Terry and that the traveling martial artist, who was currently training real hard from within a strong and resilient pace while having his large white duffel bag standing and leaning from upon a nearby left western tree was taking the given time and opportunity in having to hone and sharpen his own martial arts fighting skills and techniques so that he could then be ready and prepared to face off and battle against any unknown and unexpected threat that might come his way during his own personal time in Metro City. When Ryu saw that Terry was training very hard and diligently from within his own precise glance and accord, the wandering martial artist had soon made and held a bold and firm expression on his own face as he had knew and realized the perceptive fact that the traveling martial artist was indeed a strong and capable fighter who had held and maintained a high degree of a tough fighting spirit upon sight and that Ryu himself had decided to approach Terry without any hesitation or second thought so that he could see and learn about the unique fighting style that Terry had held and maintained from within his own personal state and manner.

"I have to say and admit that I'm quite very impressed by the way that you handle your own martial arts punches and kicks. From what I can see and tell right now, you're not just any average martial artist on sight and that you might indeed prove to be a good opponent for me to fight and do battle against from within the afternoon. What do you say about having a training battle against me right here and now so that I can test my own martial arts fighting skills and techniques out against you upon sight?" said Ryu as he had approached Terry from within an instant so that he could then stop and stand a few feet away from him via his right eastern side standing position of the local park's middle section while looking on in a calm and decent way.

When Terry had heard that unexpected statement from Ryu with his own detection and had immediately stopped his own martial arts training from within an instant so that he could then turn himself around from his current standing position and look at Ryu with his own precise and perceptive glance, he saw that the wandering martial artist had held and maintained a prepared and determined expression on his face while currently standing a few feet away from him upon sight and through this, the traveling martial artist had soon made and held a small smirk on his own face as he knew and realized from within his own personal mind that Ryu had truly wanted to fight and battle against him from within the given chance and opportunity of their own sudden and impromptu confrontation in the local park from within the current duration of the afternoon.

"Usually, I would like to train alone from within the given chance and opportunity so that I can make sure and see to it that my own martial arts fighting skills and techniques are honed and perfected without any unexpected and unwanted attention or interference, but seeing as though you're an eager martial artist who truly seeks out an opponent for a battle, I'd be more than obliged and willing to graciously accept your request. Just from having to see and look at you right now, I can easily say and tell that you're indeed a seasoned fighter and that you've seen your own fair share of fights from within the past itself. In fact, on the contrary, you might prove to indeed be a good opponent for me to fight and do battle against from within our own current meeting right now. Just who exactly are you anyway?" said Terry as he had looked on from within a calm yet prepared manner.

"The name's Ryu...Ryu Hoshi" said Ryu as he had introduced himself towards Terry from within their impromptu afternoon meeting in the local park.

"Hang on just a second! Did you just say that your name was Ryu Hoshi?! As in the same Ryu Hoshi who had won the World Warrior fighting tournament back in Thailand a few months ago?!" said Terry as he had looked on from within a shocked yet surprised way upon having to hear Ryu's introduction with his own detection.

"Yes and while I'm not exactly a person who likes to brag about his past accomplishments, my sole purpose in life is to seek out the challenge of the fight so that I can learn everything there is to know about both the strength and potential of martial arts. What's your name my good friend?" said Ryu as he had asked and looked on from within a calm and decent sight.

"My name is Terry Bogard and you could say that I'm a well-known and renowned fighter throughout most of the country. A few months ago, I had won a fighting tournament named The King of Fighters that was held in my hometown of South Town and ever since then, I've been traveling from city to city throughout the entire country, meeting new people while getting involved in some strong and exciting street fights. I had decided to come here to Metro City on personal business and that I had planned on meeting an old acquaintance of mine from within due time, but for me to have a surprise meeting with you here and now is something that I truly didn't expect to see and know from within today" said Terry as he had looked on from within an excited and prepared state.

"Likewise. If you're not busy with anything right now, I'd be more than happy and willing to show and display my martial arts fighting skills and techniques to you from within a training battle Terry" said Ryu.

"That sounds fine by me Ryu. Meeting and fighting against you right here and now is quite a grand chance and opportunity knocking on the door for me and that I'm not gonna pass it up from within an instant. What do you say that we hold back on the signature moves and just focus on our own basic punches and kicks? That way, we don't risk hurting anyone from within the local park when least expected" said Terry as he had adjusted his baseball cap a bit with his right hand before tightening both of his fingerless leather gloves upon sight.

"Agreed. I'd rather fight against you with my own two fists than use any of my special techniques from within this training battle. You better get ready Terry, cause I'm not gonna hold anything back from within this fight" said Ryu as he had tightened both of his own fighting gloves from within an instant while looking on in a serious and determined way.

"The same thing goes for me as well Ryu" said Terry as he had talked and spoken from within his own serious and determined manner.

As Ryu and Terry had stood a few feet away from each other upon the local park's middle section of where the fight itself was currently taking place from, the two of them had placed themselves into their own fighting stances upon sight and that both the wandering martial artist and the traveling martial artist had made and held some determined expressions on their faces as they were now quite very ready and prepared to test each other out in terms of their own martial arts fighting skills and techniques from within the friendly yet tough training battle. When Terry had saw the first instant opportunity to attack Ryu from within the immediate chance, the traveling martial artist had placed his right foot in front of his own fighting stance and from within the right second of the direct moment itself, he had made a quick dash straight towards Ryu's current standing position, in which Terry had tightened his right fist in midair from within an instant and had tried to attack the wandering martial artist with a hard right punch to the face. As Ryu saw that Terry's first attack was coming straight towards him upon sight, he had used his fast speed to duck down very quickly right before Terry's right fist had swung directly straight towards the last place of where his face was seen from and that the wandering martial artist had instantly retaliated very quickly against his opponent by immediately throwing a right fist uppercut straight towards the lower jaw of Terry, hoping to nail the traveling martial artist with his own swift counterattack. Upon seeing that Ryu's right fist uppercut was coming straight up towards him from below his own current standing position, Terry had quickly jumped backwards into the air right before the attack itself could directly connect to his lower jaw and that the traveling martial artist had landed safely on the ground a few feet away from within his own fast aerial back jump while keeping his guard up at the same time, knowing full well that Ryu could easily strike him down if he had messed up from within his own direct concentration.

Knowing and realizing that Terry could indeed prove to be a match against his own martial arts fighting skills and techniques, Ryu had made and held a small frown on his face as he had tightened both of his fists in midair without any hesitation or second thought so that he could then make a fast sprint straight towards Terry in a quick state while emitting a strong battle cry upon sight as he was now showing and displaying his own tough resilience and determination to fight and battle against the traveling martial artist during his own personal chance and opportunity. Upon having to come within striking range of Terry's own current standing position, Ryu had wasted no time in unleashing a heavy barrage of fast punches and kicks against Terry, in which the traveling martial artist had blocked and evaded most of the direct strikes through the use of his own sharp agility and detection. While parrying and avoiding most of Ryu's attacks from within his own direct time and accord, Terry had silently analyzed the speed and dexterity of Ryu's persistent blows and that the traveling martial artist himself was now waiting for the right moment and second to unleash his own counterattack against the wandering martial artist. As Ryu had quickly threw a fast right punch straight towards Terry, the traveling martial artist had wasted no time in throwing his own right punch against Ryu's exact attack and that the right fists of both fighters had immediately smashed against each other in an instant from within midair, causing both Ryu and Terry to make and hold some tough yet excruciating expressions on their faces as the both of them had clearly felt the intense pain that had came directly from within the clashing of their own right fists in midair and that neither one would express the frustration of their own inner pain upon sight. From there, Ryu and Terry had immediately brought their own right fists back and away from each other after their midair right fist collision and had soon placed themselves back into their own fighting stances while looking at one another from within a bold and firm manner, knowing full well that the training battle between the two of them would instantly prove to be much more harder and tougher than expected.

After bringing his right fist back and away from Ryu upon sight, Terry had immediately retaliated against Ryu by quickly rushing in straight towards him so that he could then waste no time in unleashing his own heavy barrage of fast punches and kicks against Ryu, causing the wandering martial artist to block and evade the direct strikes that had came directly towards him from his opponent and that Ryu himself had now sought to overcome the traveling martial artist's constant attacks against him so that he could instantly fight back and try to get the advantage against Terry from within the given chance and opportunity. As Terry had quickly threw a fast right roundhouse kick straight towards Ryu, the wandering martial artist had wasted no time in throwing his own right roundhouse kick against Terry's exact attack and that the right feet of both fighters had immediately smashed against each other in an instant from within midair, causing both Ryu and Terry to once again make and hold some tough yet excruciating expressions on their faces as the both of them had felt the intense pain that had came directly from within the clashing of their own right feet in midair and once more, neither one would express the frustration of their own inner pain upon sight. From there, Ryu and Terry had immediately brought their own right feet back down to the ground after their midair right roundhouse kick collision from each other and had soon placed themselves back into their own fighting stances once again while looking at one another from within a bold and firm manner, knowing full well once more that the training battle between the two of them would instantly prove to be much more harder and tougher than expected.

Ryu and Terry's training battle against each other had continued on from within the Metro City Central Park and that both fighters had made and held some confident and determined expressions on their faces as they were constantly enjoying every minute of their own afternoon sparring bout with one another upon sight. Punches, kicks, counterattacks, parry moves, and evasiveness were completely seen and displayed from within the current duration of the clash itself and that both the wandering martial artist and the traveling martial artist had immediately initiated and utilized each and every one of these moves in an instant so that they could stay one step ahead of each other and one another from within the intense fight of the afternoon itself.

Later on from around the time of 4:16 P.M. in the late afternoon, Ryu and Terry were now quite very tired and exhausted upon sight as the two of them had currently kneeled down towards the ground a few feet away from each other in a fatigued state and that both fighters could barely catch their own breaths from within their own current exhaustion and perspiration. Despite the instant and immediate fact that the two of them were now covered in various bruises from having to face and endure their own training battle against each other upon sight, both Ryu and Terry had made and held some proud and satisfied smiles on their faces as they had truly enjoyed both the intense thrill and excitement of the sparring bout and that the two of them were more than willing and determined to fight and battle against one another once more when given the chance and opportunity to do so from within the future.

"Whew! I have to say and admit that your reputation is as strong and powerful as your own martial arts fighting skills and techniques Ryu. The only other person who could easily fight and battle against me on an equal level like your own is my own young brother Andy and that he always takes his own personal training in martial arts very seriously. It's quite safe to say and know that you indeed do the exact same thing from within your own personal time as well so that you can be ready and prepared to fight and battle against any type of opponent from within your own given chance and opportunity Ryu" said Terry as he had looked at Ryu from within a tired yet impressed manner while trying to catch his own breath from upon his left western side kneeling position.

"That's quite very true Terry and I often like to take serious consideration into my own martial arts training so that I can make sure and see to it that my martial arts fighting skills and techniques are in par with my own physical strength and spirit. It's not exactly an easy walk in the park for me when it comes to facing and enduring the trials and tribulations of initiating and harnessing my own special techniques through martial arts training on a tough and daily basis, but in the end, my hard-working efforts are always paid off when I'm finally able to gain and achieve a new level of power so that I can increase and improve my own fighting ability from within due time" said Ryu as he had looked on from within his own tired yet impressed manner while trying to withstand his own exhaustion from upon his right eastern side kneeling position.

"That's quite very nice to hear and know Ryu. Seeing as though you're not down and out just yet, what do you say that the two of us have another friendly training battle against each other? I'm quite itching to show you the full raw power of a relentless hungry wolf" said Terry as he had slowly stood up from his kneeling position while looking on in a tired yet determined way.

"Thanks for the offer Terry, but I'm afraid that I'll have to politely decline. As much as I would like and love to have another training battle against you, I really should get back into training my own martial arts fighting skills and techniques so that I can try to help solve the murder of my best friend's old acquaintance while I still have the chance and opportunity to do so" said Ryu as he had also slowly stood up from his own kneeling position as well while looking on in his own tired yet determined way.

"Help solve the murder of your best friend's old acquaintance? What exactly do you mean by that Ryu?" said Terry as he had looked on from within a surprised yet suspicious manner upon having to hear that particular statement from Ryu with his own detection.

"Well Terry, the sole reason of why I'm here in Metro City is because my best friend's old acquaintance, named Cody Travers was found dead from within last Saturday. My best friend and I suspect and believe that a business entrepreneur from South Town was directly involved in his murder and that we're quite very determined to not only find out about the truth of the murder itself, but also to avenge Cody's death as well from within the process of our own current investigation" said Ryu as he had looked on from within a calm yet determined state.

When Terry had heard that exact explanation from Ryu with his own detection, he had narrowed his own two eyes from within a sternly way and made a small frown on his own face as he had instantly and immediately thought about something that was within his own personal mind at the moment and that the traveling martial artist had decided to ask the wandering martial artist a direct question from within his own precise and perceptive time and accord.

"By chance, would this business entrepreneur's name be Geese Howard?" said Terry as he had looked on from within a serious and suspicious manner.

"Yes it is, but how exactly do you know on who he is?!" said Ryu as he had made and held a shocked yet surprised expression on his face upon having to hear that direct question from Terry with his own detection.

"Let's just say that he and I have a history that isn't quite very pleasant to say the least. Upon having to hear and learn that Cody Travers' murder had came suspiciously close to the same time in which Geese had announced a new establishment of his own business corporation here from within this city, I had decided to come here instantly so that I could immediately investigate Geese's true intentions while trying to see on whether or not he actually had a hand from within that local fighter's own death. I don't exactly know on what Geese is scheming right now from within his own personal time here in Metro City, but what I do know is that I won't let him succeed with whatever despicable plan that he has stored from within his own evil and depraved mind" said Terry as he had still continued to look on in a serious and suspicious manner while tightening his right fist in midair from within the process of his own direct speaking towards Ryu upon sight.

"That I agree Terry and even though I've never heard about or met him before from within the past, this Geese Howard person is indeed a man of pure evil and malicious intent. If the two of us can work together from within this particular case, we might be able to stop and prevent Geese from having to carry out his evil plans while also defending and protecting both the city and its citizens from any possible and potential danger and threat at the same time as well. What do you think and say about the idea Terry?" said Ryu as he had extended his right hand out in midair straight towards Terry while having and maintaining a bold and firm smile on his face.

When Terry had heard that statement from Ryu, the traveling martial artist had made and held a bold and firm smile on his own face as he knew and realized that the wandering martial artist was more than willing and determined to greatly give him a helping hand from within the ongoing case and that Terry himself had really appreciated it during the current scenario of the late afternoon training battle's own conclusion.

"Usually when there's a situation involving Geese Howard, I would often like to work alone so that I wouldn't have any unnecessary and unwanted problems getting in my way, but seeing as though you and I are on the same page in having to stop and prevent Geese from causing any trouble here in Metro City, a team-up between the two of us wouldn't be such a bad idea upon sight and that I'll gladly work alongside with you on this particular case Ryu" said Terry as he had untightened his right fist in midair so that he could then used his own right hand to grab and shake Ryu's right hand in midair upon sight and that the wandering martial artist had soon nodded in agreement with the traveling martial artist on his own precise and perceptive statement.

"I'm quite glad to hear and know of it Terry" said Ryu as he had agreed with Terry on his confident and determined word upon sight.

However, unknown to both Ryu and Terry from within their current conversation with each other, Ripper and Hopper had secretly kept their silent watch upon the duo while quietly hiding behind a couple of trees that were seen and located a short distance away from the right eastern side of the local park's middle section and that the loyal bodyguards of Geese had held and maintained some small frowns on their own faces as the two of them were quite very determined to report to Geese in having to tell him about the unexpected development of the inaugural meeting between Ryu and Terry upon sight.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 End  
** **To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 4: A Typical Day in Metro City

_**Fighting Megamix**_

 **Story Arc 1:** The Metro City Story

 **Volume 1:** The Metro City Accounts

 **Chapter 4:** A Typical Day in Metro City

* * *

 **Metro City, New York, United States of America/ Metro City Plaza Hotel  
** **March 6, 1991/ 9:32 A.M.**

It was a calm and decent Wednesday morning from around the time of 9:32 A.M. in Metro City as the bright and beautiful sun was seen directly from within the peaceful dawn of the morning itself and that a few clouds had covered the clear and tranquil blue sky of the morning from within an instant. For the citizens of Metro City, the usual arrival of the morning had meant another typical and standard day for them upon sight, whether it be work, recreation, or trying to avoid and evade any potential and unwanted trouble that might come and occur when least expected via the current and well-known presence of the local street gangs. Even though the citizens had knew and realized the precise and perceptive fact that crime and violence would drop down a bit slightly due to the past downfall and destruction of the Mad Gear Gang, most of them had still felt unsafe and cautious as they had also knew and realized the hard and bitter fact that the other local street gangs of the city would try to take over Mad Gear's former high position in being the dominant criminal organization and that the citizens themselves had feared the possible scenario in being caught up from within a potential gang war that might occur and happen from within due time in the near future. However, Haggar and the rest of the officials from within City Hall have been quite very determined to find and take down the remaining local street gangs of the city so that the city itself could finally establish its claim in being a nice and peaceful place where only safety and security would be seen and noticed from within anyone's own precise and perceptive sight.

At the Metro City Plaza Hotel, Ryu, Ken, and Eliza were currently taking their time in having to eat a morning breakfast together from within a right eastern crowded restaurant that was seen and located from upon the first floor of the hotel and that the trio themselves were seated together at their own restaurant table which had lied and resided from within the middle section of the hotel restaurant's main dining area while talking and speaking to each other about what to do next during their own calm and decent time in Metro City. From within the late afternoon of yesterday, Ryu had introduced his new friend Terry to the others at the Haggar Residence, in which all of them had gathered there together once more at the behest of Ryu and that Terry himself had wasted no time in befriending Ken, Eliza, Chun-Li, Guile, Guy, Haggar, and Jessica upon sight while telling all of them about his personal history with Geese and learning about each and every one of their own personal histories from them, concluding with Terry gladly and willingly joining up with them so that he could help them out in having to not only stop Geese from succeeding with whatever he had planned for the city, but also to help avenge Cody's death as well. Aside from that, Terry had also managed to get a hotel room of his own from within the Metro City Plaza Hotel thanks to Ken and although the traveling martial artist wasn't used to resting and staying in hotels from within his own personal traveling journey, he had still accepted Ken's kindness and generosity upon sight and that Terry himself had thanked Ken for his courtesy and hospitality, telling the confident martial artist that he would gladly pay him back one day for helping him out via a favor, to which Ken himself had gladly accepted Terry's own kindness and generosity upon sight in his own personal time.

"So Ken, what's on the agenda for today?" said Ryu as he had looked at Ken from within a calm and decent way while being dressed in his own casual attire upon sight and that he was seated from the left side of the restaurant table while eating his breakfast plate which had consisted of scrambled eggs, beef sausages, buttered grits, and a glass of orange juice.

"Well Ryu, I'd figured that the three of us would head on over to the local museum right after we had finished our breakfast so that we can go check out some new exhibits that's on display right now" said Ken as he was dressed in his own casual attire upon sight and that he was seated next to Eliza from the right side of the restaurant table while eating his own breakfast plate which had consisted of scrambled eggs, bacon, cheese grits, and a glass of orange juice.

"Some new exhibits?" said Ryu as he had took the time to drink some orange juice from his own glass.

"Yeah. From what Ken and I had seen and read in the newspaper a few minutes ago back in our hotel room, the local museum is currently showing off a couple of new exhibits that had came in a while back and that some of these exhibits include two rare statues that were found and discovered from within an ancient temple in Thailand by four archaeologists, an unseen artistic painting of a recently deceased French painter, and a marvelous stone sculpture that was created and made by two talented Japanese sculptors" said Eliza as she was dressed in her own casual attire upon sight and that she had given a brief explanation about some of the new exhibits to Ryu from within the current conversation of the morning while eating her own breakfast plate which had consisted of a cheese omelette, a bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich, strawberry pancakes, and a bowl of strawberry yogurt.

"That sounds quite interesting to hear Eliza. I wouldn't mind having to go see these new exhibits at the local museum for myself so that I can learn and know of their own defined and detailed histories from within the given chance and opportunity" said Ryu as he had made and held a bold and firm smile on his face in having to hear the brief explanation of the local museum's new exhibits from within his own given time and accord.

"That I most certainly agree. I'll admit right now that I'm quite very surprised to see and know that you highly approve of heading to the local museum Ryu. Usually, you spend most of your free time training and honing your martial arts fighting skills and techniques from within an instant and that you always want to push yourself into gain a new level of fighting power from within your own hard-working efforts" said Ken as he had drunk some orange juice from his own glass.

"That may be so Ken, but after what had happened from within yesterday with both the unexpected gang fight and the sparring battle against Terry, I feel and decided that I should use most of today to help recover my own strength so that I can then resume my training once I get the chance to do so at full power. If you're able to, I would love to have the opportunity in sparring against you from within a training battle so that I can see on whether or not your own martial arts fighting skills and techniques have improved greatly since our last fight against each other Ken" said Ryu as he had looked at Ken from within a friendly yet determined state and manner.

"That's fine by me Ryu. If you're more than ready and prepared to go head-to-head against your best bud, I'll be here to give you everything that I got and then some" said Ken as he had made and held a confident and determined smile on his own face upon knowing and realizing the instant and immediate fact that his longtime best friend and rival had wanted a tough yet friendly fight from him upon sight and that Ken himself was more than willing and determined to show and unleash his own entire fighting power and strength against Ryu from within the near future.

As Ryu had heard that precise and perceptive statement from Ken with his own detection and had nodded in instant agreement with his best friend and rival from within his own immediate word, the wandering martial artist couldn't help but see and notice that an unknown middle-aged Caucasian man was slowly approaching the restaurant table from behind Ken and Eliza's own backs and that Ryu himself had made and held a small frown on his face as he saw that the person had held and maintained a calm yet ominous expression on his own face from within his current walk straight towards the restaurant table. What Ryu didn't know and realize was that the approaching middle-aged Caucasian man was none other than Geese and that the ruthless business entrepreneur had looked on in a cold and intimidating sight as he didn't expect to see and encounter both Ryu and Ken from within his own personal time at the Metro City Plaza Hotel.

"Don't look now Ken, but it seems that we have some unexpected company heading our way" said Ryu as he had looked at Ken from within a calm yet strict state while using his right hand's index finger to swiftly point out in midair straight towards the approaching Geese, in which Ken had quickly knew and realized Ryu's current hand signal upon sight and that he had soon turned his own head around in an instant so that he could immediately see on who was approaching their restaurant table from behind his own current sitting position.

When Ken had turned his head around and saw that Geese was slowly approaching him, Eliza, and Ryu from within his own perceptive time and accord, the confident martial artist had emitted a small gasp as he was quite surprised to see Geese with his own precise eyes and that he was about to come face to face with the shrouded murderer of his old friend Cody.

"What the...?! Geese Howard?" said Ken as he had looked on from within a surprised way in having to see Geese's unexpected presence from within the hotel restaurant.

"Geese Howard?" said Ryu in his mind as he too had made and held a surprised expression on his own face as well in having to hear Ken mention the name upon sight while bringing his right hand back to him and quickly realizing the instant and immediate fact that the middle-aged Caucasian man who was slowly approaching their restaurant table was none other than Geese himself.

"Well well, this is quite a surprise to see. I never expected to encounter you here from within this hotel Ken Masters and that your own surprising presence is indeed quite shocking to say the least. It's been quite some time since we've last seen and spoken to each other from within our own direct accord and manner. How does your life fare from within our last business meeting with one another Masters?" said Geese as he had rendezvous with Ken, Eliza, and Ryu from their restaurant table while being dressed in his own formal attire upon sight.

"It's been pretty fine on my own personal account Geese. What about yours?" said Ken as he had looked at Geese from within a calm and decent manner.

"My own life has been very calm and decent for quite some time as well Masters and that I've rarely seen any action and excitement ever since I had held a fighting tournament back in South Town a few months ago. Of course, having to run and maintain a huge multi-million dollar business corporation on a daily basis will always keep me very busy upon sight and that any chance for leisure rest is a rare opportunity from within my own two eyes. May I ask on what you're doing here from within Metro City?" said Geese as he had looked at Ken in a precise and perceptive sight while currently standing a sweep distance away near the restaurant table from within a calm and decent state.

"You could say that I'm here on personal business in which I'm paying my sincerest respects to an old friend of mine who had just passed away recently. What about you?" said Ken.

"I'm here in the city to help aid the local officials out in having to fix up and restore the damaged areas that are seen and located throughout most of Metro City while also trying to create a new establishment of my business corporation here in the city as well and through this, I'm hoping that my own kind and generous actions will be able to help restore this city's own tarnished reputation back to normal" said Geese.

"That's quite nice to hear and know" said Ryu as he had looked at Geese from within a calm yet suspicious manner.

When Geese had heard that statement from Ryu and saw that the wandering martial artist had looked at him with a small frown on his face, the ruthless business entrepreneur had made and held a small smile on his own face as he instantly and immediately knew on who Ryu was from within his own precise and perceptive sight and that Geese himself had decided to take the given chance and opportunity in having to talk and speak with Ryu without any hesitation or second thought.

"He he he. So you're the one known as Ryu Hoshi. I have to say and admit that it's quite an honor and pleasure to finally meet you here in person for the first time my good friend" said Geese as he had made his way over to where Ryu had currently sat from so that he could then extend his right hand out in midair straight towards him from within a polite and friendly gesture, in which Ryu saw and knew that Geese had wanted to shake his right hand upon sight and that the wandering martial artist had decided to shake Geese's right hand with his own right hand in midair from within an instant.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but how exactly do you know my name?" said Ryu as he had shook Geese's right hand with his own right hand in midair from within a calm and decent sight.

"That's quite a silly question to ask my good friend. Everyone in the fighting world knows full well about you and your upset victory over the legendary Muay Thai fighting champion, Victor Sagat from within the World Warrior fighting tournament and that most fighters I know have already considered you in be a rising star from within the fighting world itself. Despite the fact that I don't battle as much as I used to nowadays, I would really love to have a direct chance and opportunity in having to take you on from within a fight myself and see on how your martial arts fighting skills and techniques measure up when it comes to the absolute intensity of the combat's own great core" said Geese as he had ended his midair handshake with Ryu so that he could then immediately bring his right hand back from Ryu after the instant greeting while Ryu himself had also did the same thing as well from within his own direct time and accord.

When Ryu had heard that statement from Geese with his own detection, the wandering martial artist had made and held a sternly yet determined expression on his face as he knew and realized that a potential battle against Geese would prove to be very interesting for him from within his own given time and yet, he was also very cautious as well after having to learn and know of the dark history that had lied directly from within Geese's own shrouded past.

"I'd be more than honored to directly show you on how I truly fight from within a battle Geese and that I would most definitely accept your challenge from within a heartbeat, but I should give you a fair bit of warning that I don't intend to hold anything back from within my fights and that I'm always ready and prepared to give it my all when need be" said Ryu as he had still continued to hold and maintain a sternly yet determined expression on his face from having to say that particular statement towards Geese upon sight.

"He he he. The same thing could be said about me as well Mr. Hoshi and that I too would also not intend to hold anything back from within my fights in order to see the full potential of my opponent's own direct power and strength. A given chance and opportunity to fight against you is something that I would most truly and definitely hope to see and realize from within the near future and that I won't hesitate to go all out against you with my own unique fighting ability, but as of the moment, my main focus right now is for the reconstruction of both Metro City's damaged areas and tainted reputation. I have to get ready and prepared for a business meeting at City Hall so that I can discuss my development plans with the City Hall Council and see on if they'll approve of them from within their own given time and accord. Until we meet again my good friends" said Geese as he had bid his farewell to Ryu, Ken, and Eliza upon sight and from there, the ruthless business entrepreneur had wasted no time in walking away from their restaurant table so that he could then leave the hotel restaurant from its left western entrance in a calm and decent state and manner.

When Ryu, Ken, and Eliza saw that Geese was now gone from their own personal sights, the trio had made and held some calm yet suspicious expressions on their faces as the three of them had already knew and realized the instant and immediate fact that Geese's kind philanthropy towards Metro City was nothing more than a blatant masquerade in order to hide his true intentions from the city and that Ryu, Ken, and Eliza had now wondered on what Geese had truly in store for Metro City and its own citizens from within the near future of the current scenario that was happening at the moment.

A few seconds later, Geese had currently made his own way to the northern main front doors of the hotel through its huge main front lobby and that the ruthless business entrepreneur had held and maintained a confident and superior smile on his face as he had personally thought about the current string of events that had occurred and happened so far upon sight.

"I have to admit that things are now starting to get quite interesting to say the least. Having an unexpected surprise meeting with Ryu Hoshi was indeed a great way to start the day for me and that I now truly look forward in having to face off against him from within a potential future battle. Of course, I have to focus first on my current plan in gaining control over Metro City and seeing to it that those who would dare try to get in my way are swiftly eliminated with no problem. This is one main priority that is quite very important for me to accomplish and complete, especially since I now know that Terry Bogard is here in Metro City thanks to Ripper and Hopper's own sharp surveillance. I shouldn't be the least bit surprised to know and realize that the idiotic wolf would eventually come here in due time because of my own mere presence and I have a strong and certain feeling that he intends to stop me from carrying out my own plans, but this time around, I'll see to it that victory is mine and that Terry himself pays dearly for defeating me at The King of Fighters tournament and making me look like an absolute fool at my own fighting competition. Yes...I do believe that everything shall go my own way from within the near future and that nothing and no one will be able to stop me from achieving my own ambition" said Geese in his mind as he had made and held a ruthless grin on his face while thinking about his own personal thoughts of his shrouded ambition and that the ruthless business entrepreneur had soon left the Metro City Plaza Hotel through its main front doors, getting ready to head to City Hall through of use of a personal limo so that Geese himself could then continue his current charade to the City Hall Council about wanting to help fix up and restore Metro City from within his own given chance and opportunity.

 **Metro City, New York, United States of America/ Haggar Residence  
** **March 6, 1991/ 9:44 A.M.**

From around the time of 9:44 A.M. in the morning at the Haggar Residence, Chun-Li and Jessica were currently making their way down a couple of stairs which had led directly to a huge basement from below and that the two young women had held and maintained some bold and firm smiles on their faces as they were now quite very ready and prepared to undergo some martial arts training so that Jessica herself could get started in having to build up her own potential fighting ability. While Chun-Li was still dressed in her own fighting attire upon sight, Jessica was now dressed in her own training attire which had consisted of a white short-sleeve t-shirt, a pair of blue athletic wristbands, a pair of blue short gym shorts, and a pair of white athletic shoes while having her long blonde hair tied up into a ponytail through the use of a blue elastic hairtie. As Chun-Li and Jessica had finally came down to the bottom of the stairs and stood together from within the right eastern section of the basement's own floor from within a calm and decent state and manner, Jessica had instantly made her own way over to a light switch that was seen and located from upon a nearby right wall and without any hesitation or second thought, she had immediately turned on the light switch in an instant with her right hand's index finger so that the basement's own lights could then come on immediately and reveal the entire basement upon sight. When Chun-Li had saw the entire basement with her own two eyes, she had surprisingly gasped from within a shocked yet amazed way as she saw that the basement was very huge from within her own personal sight and that it had contained a large assortment of gym equipment from its left western section, ranging from an expensive treadmill to a weight lifting bench. To Chun-Li's own personal shock and surprise, she had also saw that a wrestling ring had strongly stood from within the middle section of the basement and that the wrestling ring itself had looked like a typical and standard one that was usually seen from within a wrestling event.

"Wow...so this is your basement?" said Chun-Li as she had looked around while still continuing to hold and maintain a shocked yet amazed expression on her face.

"Yes it is Chun-Li. Surprised to see on how it looks?" said Jessica as she had talked and spoken from within a proud and cheerful manner.

"Indeed I am Jessica. I never knew and realized that you guys could truly afford to have such a unique basement like this. How exactly was your dad able to obtain all of this stuff from within his own personal time?" said Chun-Li as she had looked at Jessica with her own curious sight.

"Through countless and enduring years of hard work and motivated determination. Ever since he was in college, my dad has been quite very determined to become the strongest and greatest wrestler from New York and that he would be very ready and prepared to face and endure the toughest trials and tribulations in order to make his own personal dream come true into reality itself. Of course, my dad would have to focus first into getting his college diploma so that he could then gain his wrestling license from the city and begin his own wrestling career through the many independent wrestling circuit promotions that were seen and located throughout most of New York itself. After managing to win a few matches from within the earlier portion of his wrestling career, my dad was able to buy and own this expensive house in no time at all so that he and my mom, in which he had met her at a local wrestling event could then move in here and enjoy their own personal time together. One day after winning another wrestling match, my dad was soon approached by a CWA wrestling promoter who had saw and witnessed his hard-fought victory from within the wrestling ring and that he had eventually offered my dad a chance to work in the CWA as a full-time wrestler. Knowing and realizing full well that having to wrestle and compete in the Capcom Wrestling Association would enable him to gain lots of money from within his own determined time and efforts, my dad had gladly accepted the offer from within his own personal accord and began to wrestle in the CWA, gaining a strong and massive amount of popularity with the fans as he had showed and displayed to everyone his tough yet honorable strength from within his own memorable wrestling matches. Whenever he got a chance and opportunity to rest and recover from his long wrestling career in the CWA, my dad would often use the money that he had gained and earned through his wrestling matches to buy various gym equipment so that he could hold and maintain his healthy physical shape and get much stronger and better from within his own lesiure time and manner. Besides having to buy various gym equipment, my dad had also used most of his own earnings to help construct a wrestling ring from within our basement so that he could take his own time in having to practice his wrestling moves and techniques with either Biff or Gunloc during their own personal training with him. Despite the fact that my dad is now the Mayor of Metro City, he still comes down here every now and then in order to help continue building up his own strong muscles so that if the time ever comes from within the near future, he'll be quite very ready and prepared to fight and battle once more when given the chance and opportunity to do so" said Jessica as she had given a detailed explanation about both her father's past and the basement's own history to Chun-Li upon sight.

"That's pretty nice to hear Jessica. I never knew that your dad had worked so hard to be at where he is today. It just goes to show you that if you put your mind and determination into your own hard-working efforts, you're bound to gain the personal rewards that you seek out from within the end itself" said Chun-Li as she had talked and spoken from within an impressed manner.

"Agreed Chun-Li and with the martial arts training that I'm bound to face right now, I'll endure the countless hardships that'll come my way so that I can show my father and everyone else that I'm now a strong and independent woman, ready to take on the world without any hesitation or second thought" said Jessica as she had made and held a determined expression on her own face.

While Chun-Li had nodded in agreement with Jessica on her statement, the two young women had decided to waste no time in making their way over to the wrestling ring from within their own given chance and opportunity so that both the beautiful martial artist and the attractive beauty could then eventually stop and stand near the southern apron of the wrestling ring as they had now looked at the entire structure from within a calm yet determined state and manner.

"So Jessica, are you ready for this?" said Chun-Li as she had looked at Jessica from within a calm yet serious way.

"Yes I am Chun-Li" said Jessica as she had nodded in agreement towards Chun-Li's question from within her own determined sight.

When Chun-Li saw that Jessica was now ready and prepared to undergo her martial arts training, the beautiful martial artist had soon made and held a small smile on her face as she knew and realized that the attractive beauty was more than willing to face the trials and tribulations of her upcoming martial arts training and that Jessica herself was quite very determined to fight and battle with all of her own power and strength from within the process of the training regimen itself.

"Very well then Jessica. Let's head straight into the wrestling ring right now so that we can get started on your martial arts training" said Chun-Li as she had wasted no time in climbing up the southern apron of the wrestling ring so that she could then enter into it without any hesitation or second thought.

As Jessica had heard Chun-Li's request and wasted no time in climbing up the southern apron of the wrestling ring alongside with her as well, the two young women had eventually entered into the wrestling ring itself through the ropes and from there, the duo had soon proceeded into walking on over straight towards the middle section of the wrestling ring, enabling them to stop and stand a few feet away from each other so that they could then be ready and prepared for the training scenario that had lied ahead for them from within the current duration of the morning.

"So Chun-Li, what exactly are we gonna do first from within my martial arts training?" said Jessica as she had looked at Chun-Li from within a calm and decent way while standing from the left side of their current conversation location and placing her own two hands behind her back, bringing them together from within a precise and perceptive state and manner.

"Well Jessica, the first thing that we're gonna do right now is check up and see on how your fighting ability is at the moment. You told me yesterday that you've been taking a few self-defense classes from within a while back right after your kidnapping ordeal with the Mad Gear Gang" said Chun-Li as she had talked and spoken in a bold and firm tone while standing from the right side of the current conversation location.

"Indeed I have Chun-Li and even though I'm still a beginning learner, my self-defense instructor had told me that my own self-defense skills and techniques were growing real well from within each self-defense class that I had attended upon sight" said Jessica.

"So I see. Well then, if that's the case, I want you to show me on how exactly you fight from within a potential battle Jessica. That way, I can easily see and determine on how your current fighting power and strength is from within my own direct sight and time" said Chun-Li as she had looked on in a determined way while distancing herself a bit from Jessica's current standing position so that she could then place herself a small distance away from upon the right eastern section of the wrestling ring.

"Are you sure about this Chun-Li?" said Jessica as she had looked on from within a surprised yet concerned state upon having to hear that direct request from Chun-Li with her own detection.

"Yes I am Jessica. Don't hold anything back from within your attack against me" said Chun-Li as she had placed herself into her own fighting stance while looking at Jessica from within a calm yet serious way.

When Jessica saw that Chun-Li was now ready and prepared to study and understand her own fighting ability upon sight, the attractive beauty had soon made and held a serious and determined expression on her own face as she had decided to go through with Chun-Li's request from within an instant and that she had soon brought her hands forward from behind her back and positioned them in front of her while placing her right foot forward from upon the wrestling mat and assuming her own fighting stance at the same time as well, getting ready and prepared to do battle against the beautiful martial artist without any hesitation or second thought. Upon seeing a direct and perfect instant opportunity to make her immediate first move from within the right time and chance, Jessica had quickly thrusted herself straight towards Chun-Li's current standing position while emitting a strong battle cry at the same time and upon coming within striking range of Chun-Li, the attractive beauty had begun to attack the beautiful martial artist by immediately throwing in a strong barrage of martial arts punches and kicks, causing Chun-Li to instantly use her own evasiveness in avoiding each attack from within a precise and perceptive state and manner. As Chun-Li was easily able to evade and avoid the constant strikes that had came directly towards her from Jessica while also staggering back a bit from within the process of her own current action, the beautiful martial artist had made and held a surprised yet impressed smile on her face from within her own firm and sharp evasion as she didn't expect to see and know of the remarkable resilience and determination that had came directly from the attractive beauty's own fighting spirit and that Chun-Li herself was completely caught off guard in having to suddenly and unexpectedly witness this side of Jessica during their own personal training scenario of the morning.

"I have to say and admit that Jessica is indeed quite the person to fight and battle at this kind of pace. It's no doubt that her father's fighting power and strength runs very strong through her own blood" said Chun-Li in her mind as she had still continued to evade and avoid Jessica's fast barrage of martial arts punches and kicks upon sight.

When Jessica had quickly threw a right roundhouse kick straight towards Chun-Li's face upon sight, the beautiful martial artist had used her own agility to immediately jump straight up into the air real fast right before Jessica's right foot could connect to her own face and that Chun-Li herself had instantly flipped forward a few times from within her quick flight through the air right before she had landed safely on her own two feet from upon the other side of the wrestling ring with no problem. As Jessica had quickly turned herself around real fast and saw that Chun-Li had now stood from upon the left western section of the wrestling ring while looking on in a calm and decent manner, the attractive beauty had emitted a small gasp as she was quite surprised to see the remarkable and extraordinary agility that had lied directly from within Chun-Li's own fighting spirit and that Jessica herself had soon made and held a calm and decent expression on her own face as she knew and realized that she was gonna have quite a tough training scenario with her new friend and teacher from within due time.

"Not bad Jessica. I have to say and admit that your speed and agility from within your attacks is quite very good to read and detect upon sight" said Chun-Li as she had looked on in an impressed way.

"Thank you for that kind statement Chun-Li. I could never call myself a true martial artist unless I was able to fight and battle against someone from within my own direct chance and opportunity and for you to come here and give me a much-needed helping hand is indeed quite a blessing from within my own two eyes" said Jessica.

"It's no problem Jessica. Seeing as though your fighting ability is quite very good at the moment, I'd say that we need to start helping you develop and improve your own fighting level so that you'll become a much more better fighter in due time" said Chun-Li as she had made her way back over to the middle section of the wrestling ring so that she could then stand and look on from within a prepared and determined sight.

"That sounds fine by me Chun-Li" said Jessica as she had nodded in agreement with Chun-Li on her statement and that the attractive beauty had wasted no time in making her own way back over to and rendezvousing with Chun-Li so that she could then stand a few feet away from her upon the middle section of the wrestling ring.

"Now then Jessica, the first lesson that you're gonna learn right now is how to initiate and utilize the traditional Chinese martial arts fighting style known as Tai Chi Chuan, which has been passed down throughout the many generations of martial artists living in China and that this unique and remarkable fighting style helps the user gain strength in both the physical and health factors. Learning and knowing Tai Chi Chuan is not exactly a walk in the park and that the trainee who wishes to initiate and utilize it must devote most of their own personal time and accord into honing and perfecting this fighting style with a flawless manner, but once the trainee is able to succeed from within their own hard-working efforts, they'll be able to fight and battle at a much more stronger level while gaining both physical and health enlightenment at the same time as well from within the process of their own direct actions" said Chun-Li as she had given a brief explanation about the history of Tai Chi Chuan towards Jessica upon sight.

When Jessica had heard that explanation from Chun-Li with her own detection, the attractive beauty had nodded in agreement with the beautiful martial artist on her word and realized from within her own personal mind that her first lesson in having to learn and know Tai Chi Chuan would be quite very hard and tough for her from within her own emotional road of getting stronger, both physically and emotionally.

"Jessica, I want you to stand aside so that I can put myself into position and show you exactly on how the movements of the Tai Chi Chuan fighting style works" said Chun-Li as she had flexed both of her arms out in front of her while getting ready and prepared to begin Jessica's first lesson from within her own given chance and opportunity.

As Jessica had instantly understood Chun-Li's request and immediately stepped aside to the right side of her last standing position, Chun-Li had soon stood from within a calm and decent state upon the middle section of the wrestling ring as she had slowly inhaled and exhaled some fresh air while closing her own two eyes at the same time, holding both of her arms up in midair while placing her right foot forward from upon the wrestling mat so that she could then easily stand in a fixed position from within her own personal sight and time.

"When you begin Tai Chi Chuan from within this direct position Jessica, always release the straining stress from your body so that you can feel much calmer and relaxed upon sight. This'll enable you to move your limbs with total grace and flexibility so that you don't risk putting and placing any unexpected and unwanted intensity from within your own precise and perceptive movements. Release any and all negative thoughts from within your mind so that you can then focus into letting your entire body move like water itself, smooth and delicate. It's quite very important for you that you remember and understand these basic standard skills from within your Tai Chi Chuan training Jessica and that you must use each and every one of them instantly and immediately when you're initiating taolu, which is a slow sequence of movements that emphasizes a straight spine, abdominal breathing, and a complete natural range of motion over your centre of gravity, where accurate repeated practice of the solo routine will enable you to retrain posture, encourage circulation throughout your entire body, maintain flexibility through your joints, and further familiarize you with the martial application sequences implied by the various solo "forms" of taolu itself" said Chun-Li as she began to move her two arms throughout midair from within a precise and perceptive way while shifting her entire body around from upon her current standing position, following in direct sync and coordination with her own unique and delicate arm movements as she had felt very calmed and relaxed from within her own direct time and accord in having to show and display to Jessica the first step of using Tai Chi Chuan upon sight.

As Jessica saw that Chun-Li had moved her entire body throughout her current standing position from within a smooth and delicate manner while still keeping her eyes closed during the precise and perceptive demonstration of her Tai Chi Chuan's taolu movements, the attractive beauty had soon made and held an impressed yet determined expression on her face as she immediately knew and realized that the fighting style of Tai Chi Chuan would indeed be very hard and difficult for her to learn and know from within an instant, but still, the personal determination to get stronger and help defend and protect those whom she had loved for and cared about very dearly would only motivate Jessica into doing her very best from within her own personal time and accord. When Chun-Li had slowly brought her right leg up from the wrestling mat so that she could then bend it from within a kneeing state in midair while extending her arms out from both sides of her own current standing position in midair at the same time as well, the beautiful martial artist had emitted a small sigh as she had felt very calmed and relaxed in her personal manner while opening her own smooth and delicate eyes from within the given chance and opportunity, showing and proving the resilience and determination that had lied directly from within her own fighting spirit.

"So Jessica, do you see and understand on how I exactly move from within my current standing position during my Tai Chi Chuan's taolu movements?" said Chun-Li as she had looked at Jessica in a calm and decent way while currently standing from within her present Tai Chi Chuan's taolu movement state.

"Indeed Chun-Li. I can easily see and tell that you undoubtedly move with such a fluid grace and elegant dexterity while having your own entire body flow and relax from within quite a smooth and delicate motion. Despite the fact that I'm still a beginning learner, I'm now starting to fully and truly understand on how this Tai Chi Chuan fighting style works" said Jessica as she had nodded in agreement with Chun-Li on her question while looking on from within a curious and intrigued sight.

"I'm quite glad to hear and know of it Jessica. Now I'm gonna teach you some basic taolu movements so that you can fully know and understand on how to truly initiate and utilize the first primary feature of Tai Chi Chuan's core training. Once we're done with taolu, I'll then show and teach you the second primary feature of Tai Chi Chuan's core training, which is tuishou: different styles of "pushing hands" techniques for training movement principles of the form with a partner and in a more practical manner. After that, we'll finish up today's training as I'll then finally show and teach you the breathing exercises of neigong, qigong, and zhan zhuang. As I had said before to you Jessica, learning and knowing Tai Chi Chuan is not exactly a walk in the park and that you must always remember and understand all of the basic concepts and principles of it if you're to become a strong and powerful martial artist just like me from within your own given right and accord. Now then, are you ready and prepared to continue with your training Jessica?" said Chun-Li as she had placed her right leg back down from upon the wrestling mat while bringing her own arms down from the air as well while looking at Jessica with a calm yet serious expression on her face.

"Yes I am Chun-Li and as I had said before to you myself, I'll gladly and bravely face and endure the countless hardships that'll come my way so that I can prove and show my father and everyone else that I'm no longer a weak and helpless little girl, but rather, I'm now a strong and independent woman who's quite very ready to fight and battle in order to defend and protect everyone and everything that I love and care for the most. Let's continue on with my martial arts training Chun-Li" said Jessica as she had looked at Chun-Li while having and maintaining a confident and determined expression on her face.

When Chun-Li had heard that direct statement from Jessica with her own detection and saw the confidence and determination that was on her face, the beautiful martial artist had soon made and held a bold and firm smile on her own face as she knew and realized that the attractive beauty was slowly starting to believe in her own potential fighting ability and that Chun-Li herself was more than ready and prepared to give Jessica a willing and much-needed helping hand in having to develop and improve her own fighting level without any hesitation or second thought.

 **Metro City, New York, United States of America/ Metro City Museum of National and Cultural History  
** **March 6, 1991/ 11:12 A.M.**

From around the time of 11:12 A.M. in the late morning at the Metro City Museum of National and Cultural History which had lied and resided from within the central city section of Metro City's Uptown District, Ryu, Ken, and Eliza were among a group of visitors as they were currently being led throughout the local museum by a young Caucasian female museum guide and that the group of visitors had looked around from within an amazed and impressed state in having see the many various exhibits of the local museum with their own precise and perceptive sights. From within their own given time and accord, Ryu, Ken, and Eliza had truly enjoyed the many various exhibits that were seen and located throughout the local museum, including the ones that were specifically mentioned by Eliza herself earlier on in the morning and that the trio themselves had satisfyingly enjoyed their own calm and peaceful time at the local museum.

An hour later from around the time of 12:16 P.M. in the early afternoon at the main front entrance of the local museum, Ryu, Ken, and Eliza were making their own way down the outside middle stone steps of the local museum as the three of them were leaving the location together upon sight and that the trio themselves had took their own personal time in having to talk and speak with each other about the many various exhibits of the local museum from within their own personal conversation of the early afternoon. As Ryu, Ken, and Eliza had continued their calm and decent walk down the local museum's outside middle stone steps upon sight, the unexpected scream of a young woman was instantly heard throughout the entire location of where the trio themselves were currently seen from and that the sudden scream itself had immediately caught Ryu, Ken, and Eliza's own direct attention from within their own shock and surprise. When Ryu, Ken, and Eliza had instantly and immediately stopped from within their current walking so that they could then quickly turn their precise and perceptive sights over towards the location of where the scream itself had came from, the three of them saw that a young Caucasian woman was slowly getting back up from the right eastern ground of a nearby southern sidewalk with the aid of some concerned citizens who had helped her stand back up on her own two feet and while this had happened, two young Caucasian thugs had quickly ran away from the particular scene via the left western direction of the southern sidewalk while one of the young Caucasian thugs was holding a small pink purse in his own right hand, causing both Ryu and Ken to look on from within a suspicious manner as they had soon realized the instant fact that the two young Caucasian thugs had immediately did a devious crime in front of them upon sight.

"Somebody stop them! Those two thieves just stole my purse!" yelled the young Caucasian woman as she had instantly used her right hand's index finger to immediately point out in midair straight towards the two escaping young Caucasian thugs upon sight.

When Ryu and Ken had heard that statement from the young Caucasian woman and saw that the two young Caucasian thugs were now running away from the scene of the particular incident, the two fighters had made and held some determined expressions on their faces as they knew and realized that they couldn't allow the perpetrators to get away with this despicable crime and that they had to instantly and immediately stop them as soon as possible upon sight.

"C'mon Ken. Let's go catch those guys before they're able to get away" said Ryu as he had quickly ran from his current standing position on the local museum's outside middle stone steps so that he could waste no time in having to go after the two young Caucasian thugs without any hesitation or second thought.

"Right behind you Ryu" said Ken as he had swiftly agreed with Ryu on his statement and that he had quickly followed behind Ryu upon sight as well as the two of them had instantly and immediately went after the perpetrators from within their own determined time and manner.

"Be careful you two!" cried Eliza as she had made and held a concerned expression on her own face in having to worry for the safety of both her fiance and his best friend.

As the two young Caucasian thugs had made a swift turn around a left corner block from upon the southern sidewalk that they were currently on at the moment so that they could continue their own desperate sprint down the left western direction of another busy street's own southern sidewalk, the two of them had quickly looked back from within their running for a few seconds and emitted some shocked and surprised gasps as they saw that Ryu and Ken were currently pursuing them from upon the same sidewalk of the busy street and that the two fighters themselves had held and maintained some sternly yet determined expressions on their own faces as they were quite very determined to catch the two young Caucasian thugs before they could get away with the young Caucasian woman's own stolen purse.

"Stop right now!" yelled Ryu as he had kept up his pace from within his own sharp sprint.

"Make us!" yelled the first young Caucasian thug as he had talked and spoken from within an arrogant tone while still continuing to hold the young Caucasian woman's stolen purse in his own right hand upon sight and that he and his partner had still continued to run down the southern sidewalk's left western direction of the busy street, cruelly and harshly pushing and shoving aside the shocked and surprised citizens who had stood in their own way as they had still continued to run away from the current sights of both Ryu and Ken.

"At this rate, they'll be able to get away from us to the point in which we won't be able to even catch up and stop them in due time Ryu. Perhaps we should use a Hadouken to strike them in the back and knock them down so that we can capture them in no time at all" said Ken as he had continued to run after the two young Caucasian thugs with Ryu upon sight.

"Bad idea Ken. There's a pretty good chance that we might accidentally hit someone if we try to use a Hadouken from within our current running. Our only best bet right now is to catch up and stop the thieves before they have the chance and opportunity to escape with that woman's purse" said Ryu as he had also continued to run after the two young Caucasian thugs from within his own determined time and manner.

"Why don't you two losers just give up right now? You'll never catch us!" yelled the second young Caucasian thug as he had looked back at Ryu and Ken from within a mocking state during his relentless dash.

"Not until you hand back that purse you stole slimeball!" yelled Ken as he and Ryu had continued to pursue the two young Caucasian thugs down the left western direction of the busy street's southern sidewalk upon sight.

Upon seeing that another left corner block was within their own direct sight and view, the two young Caucasian thugs had made and held some confident smirks on their faces as they saw and realized that this was an instant and immediate opportunity for them to escape from their current pursuers and that they were quite very determined to get away with their stolen loot from within their own devious time and accord, but unknown to the two young Caucasian thugs during their own current running, two shadowy figures had silently stood from the other side of the corner block and that the two shadowy figures themselves were quite ready and prepared to attack the two approaching young Caucasian thugs from within the right second of the direct moment itself. As the two young Caucasian thugs had gotten to the southern sidewalk's left corner block and had attempted to make their own fast turn from upon it, both an unexpected right fist punch and a right front kick had suddenly came from out of nowhere and made strong direct hits against the faces of the two young Caucasian thugs, instantly knocking them down towards the ground while they had made and held some shocked expressions on their own faces from having to feel and endure the surprising physical blows that had came directly towards them in such an unexpected manner and from within due time, the two young Caucasian thugs had soon made a hard and tough crash from upon the ground itself through their own backs while the first young Caucasian thug had instantly dropped the stolen purse from within the immediate process of his own direct fall and that both he and his partner had now lied on the ground from within a bruised and unconscious state upon sight.

When Ryu and Ken had finally caught up and gotten to the direct location of where the two young Caucasian thugs had now currently lied from upon sight, the two of them had stopped from within their own tracks so that they could then look on from within a shocked and surprised manner as they didn't expect to find and discover the two young Caucasian thugs from within their own current condition and that the two fighters themselves had now wondered on what exactly had happened to the two young Caucasian thugs from within the current scenario of the early afternoon.

"What the...?! What in the world had happened to them?" said Ken as he had looked on from within a shocked way in having to see the two young Caucasian thugs now lying upon the ground from within a bruised and unconscious way while he and Ryu had currently stood a few feet away from where the perpetrators were seen from upon sight.

"I don't know Ken, but it looks like someone had knocked the two of them out from within an instant. The question is who?" said Ryu as he too had also looked on from within a shocked way in having to see the two defeated young Caucasian thugs with his own surprised eyes as well.

Just then, an unexpected voice was suddenly heard from out of nowhere as it had completely caught both Ryu and Ken off guard by surprise from within their own direct time and accord.

"If you want to know the answer to that question, look no further my good friends" said an unexpected male voice.

When Ryu and Ken had heard that statement from the unexpected male voice and had turned their instant and immediate sights over to the southern sidewalk's own left corner block, the two of them had gasped from within a surprised way as they saw that two unexpected and unknown people had currently stood a few feet away from where they were seen from upon sight and that the two people, who had consisted of a young Caucasian man and a young Caucasian woman had currently stood together from within their own direct time and accord while looking at the two fighters with some calm and decent expressions on their own faces.

The young Caucasian man had looked to be in his Mid-20's and that he had short sharp blonde hair and a pair of brown eyes while being dressed in his own casual attire which had consisted of a red sleeveless ringer t-shirt with a blue collar, a pair of blue athletic elbow pads, a pair of red fingerless leather gloves, a pair of blue denim jeans, a pair of white athletic socks, and a pair of red-blue athletic shoes. The young Caucasian man who was seen upon sight was identified and named Billy Lee: a determined street brawler whose strong fighting power and strength was matched by his own strong sense of justice and that he had practiced and utilized a unique fighting style of martial arts named Sousetsuken.

The young Caucasian woman had looked to be in her Early-20's and that she had short sharp brown hair and a pair of brown eyes while being dressed in her own casual attire which had consisted of a pink sleeveless strapless tube top blouse shirt, a pair of pink athletic wristbands, a pair of blue short denim jean mini shorts, and a pair of pink-blue athletic shoes. The young Caucasian woman who was seen upon sight was identified and named Marian Delario: a cheerful tomboy who happens to be the loving and caring girlfriend of Billy L. upon sight and that she had used a unique style of fighting which was based on her own favorite hobby of figure skating.

"What the...? Who in the world are you two supposed to be?" said Ken as he and Ryu had looked on in a shocked way from having to see Billy L. and Marian with their own surprised sights.

As Billy L. and Marian saw that both Ryu and Ken had looked at them with some surprised expressions on their faces while trying to figure out on who exactly they were upon sight, the young couple had soon made and held some small smiles on their own faces as the both of them had knew and realized that their own sudden appearances had completely took the two fighters in by surprise when least expected and that they would soon waste no time in having to introduce themselves to Ryu and Ken so that the two fighters themselves could then learn and know on who exactly they were upon sight.

A few minutes later from around the time of 12:28 P.M. in the early afternoon, Ryu, Ken, Eliza, Billy L., and Marian had currently stood together from upon the right eastern side of the busy street's southern sidewalk and that the quintet themselves were taking their own time in having to talk and speak with each other upon sight while the local police were also at the scene of the particular incident, in which both a young African-American male police officer and a young Japanese-American male police officer had eventually placed the two arrested young Caucasian thugs into the backseat of a nearby left western parked police car while a young Caucasian male police officer had talked and spoken to the young Caucasian woman, who was able to get back her own stolen purse from within due time. During their present conversation with each other, Ryu, Ken, and Eliza were quite surprised to hear and learn that Billy L. and Marian were old friends of Guy, Jessica, and Haggar, in which the two of them, along with Billy L.'s older brother, Jimmy had met Guy, Jessica, Haggar, and Cody at a national fighting tournament which had occurred and took place in New York City two years ago and that both Billy L. and Jimmy had became good friends and rivals to Guy and Cody upon sight while Marian had established a sister-like bond with Jessica from within their own personal friendship. Upon having to hear and learn about Cody's untimely death from within their own shocked time and accord, Billy L. and Marian had decided to leave their hometown of Bloody Town which had lied and resided from within the state of California so that the two of them could then travel to Metro City and not only help comfort and console Jessica, Haggar, and Guy for their tragic loss, but also to help find and locate the perpetrators behind the malicious crime as well so that they could defeat and bring them to justice in no time at all while avenging Cody's death at the same time as well from within the process of their own noble and valiant actions.

"So the three of you, along with Guy, Jessica, and Haggar believe that this Geese Howard guy is the one behind Cody's murder?" said Billy L. as he had talked and spoken from within a calm yet sternly tone while standing alongside with Marian from the left side of the current group conversation while Ryu, Ken, and Eliza had stood together from the right side of the current group conversation upon sight.

"Indeed Billy and although we have no definitive proof of our own current allegation at the moment, we're fairly certain that we're gonna come across something that'll help us link Geese to the murder itself and thus we'll be able to finally bring him to justice and avenge Cody's death at the same time as well" said Ken as he had looked on while having and maintaining a confident and determined expression on his face.

"Plus with the additional help of our new friend Terry, our investigation will be even a lot more easier for us to handle, especially since Terry himself knows exactly on how Geese operates and what his possible next move may be upon sight" said Ryu as he had talked and spoken in his own word during the current conversation of the early afternoon.

"That's quite great to hear and know you guys, but still, we have to be extra careful from within our investigation. If what you say is true about this Geese Howard guy, it's most likely that he'll attempt to get rid of us as soon as possible for trying to interfere and get in the way of his evil plans, so it's in our best interest to carefully plan out our next move from within our investigation" said Marian as she had looked on while having and maintaining a concerned yet determined expression on her face.

"That I agree Marian and hopefully from within our own hard-working efforts, we'll be able to take down this Geese Howard scumbag and avenge Cody's death from within the process of our own actions" said Billy L. as he had looked on while having and maintaining a confident and determined expression on his own face.

From there, Ryu, Ken, and Eliza had instantly and immediately nodded in agreement with Billy L. and Marian on their own direct statements and knew from within their own personal minds that if they were to bring down Geese and avenge Cody's death, they and the rest of their friends would have to carefully plan out their future moves with precise and perceptive calculations so that all of them could succeed in their own dangerous yet determined mission upon sight.

 **Metro City, New York, United States of America/ Haggar Residence  
** **March 6, 1991/ 2:04 P.M.**

From around the time of 2:04 P.M. in the afternoon at the Haggar Residence, Chun-Li and Jessica had just gotten through with their martial arts training of Tai Chi Chuan and that the two young women had decided to take the time and opportunity in having to rest and relax their own bodies from within the downstairs living room of the residence. Chun-Li had made and held an exhausted expression on her face as she had currently rested and was seated from upon the right side of the downstairs living room's northern sofa in a calm yet tired manner while Jessica had took her own personal time in having to get two ice cold cola drinks from the right eastern kitchen's own refrigerator's freezer so that she and Chun-Li could then enjoy the refreshing drinks from within their own personal chance and opportunity. From within the past duration of the martial arts training, Chun-Li had taught and showed Jessica the basic skills and techniques of Tai Chi Chuan, instructing her on how to initiate and utilize the fighting style to its absolute fullest and even though this was Jessica's first time in having to learn and know Tai Chi Chuan upon sight, the attractive beauty was quite very determined to remember and understand the full concept of Tai Chi Chuan so that she could initiate and utilize it from within her own personal accord and prove to everyone that she was now a strong and independent woman upon sight. Even though Jessica's martial arts training had lasted for a few hours and that she had felt real tired and exhausted from within her own personal state and manner, the attractive beauty had still held and maintained a strong determination from within her own personal spirit as she knew and realized that the road of a martial artist wasn't exactly an easy one to travel on upon sight and that she would have to face and endure every trial and tribulation that had came her own way so that she could emerge victorious from within her personal mission and see to it that she would defend and protect everyone and everything that she had loved and cared for the most upon sight.

"Here you go Chun-Li. Something to help refresh your entire body in an instant" said Jessica as she had came into the downstairs living room from its right eastern entranceway while holding two cans of ice cold cola in her own hands so that she could head on over to the sofa and give one of the cola drinks to Chun-Li upon sight while having the other one for herself in her own right hand.

"Thank you so very much Jessica. I definitely needed something to cool me down right now" said Chun-Li as she had gotten her cola drink from Jessica so that she could then hold it in her own right hand and open it up from within an instant with her left hand's index finger, enabling her to immediately drink its own content without any hesitation or second thought.

As Jessica had soon sat alongside with Chun-Li from her left side upon the sofa while opening up her own cola drink with her own left hand's index finger in order to savor its own content without any hesitation or second thought, the attractive beauty had emitted a sigh of relief as she had felt very tired and exhausted from having to face and endure her first training regimen with Chun-Li upon sight and that Jessica herself had knew and realized from within her own personal mind that her future training regimens would only get even more harder and tougher from within her own precise and perceptive sight and accord, thus Jessica would have to prepare herself both physically and emotionally so that she could face and endure the future training regimens head-on and prove her own personal resolve in getting stronger and better as a martial artist from within due time.

"Whew! I never knew and realized that having to train myself in order to get stronger and better would be this hard and tough. I can now easily know and understand on what my daddy must've gone through in order to keep his own muscles in check during his time in the CWA" said Jessica as she had talked and spoken from within a calm yet exhausted tone towards Chun-Li while still drinking her ice cold cola drink upon sight.

"Well Jessica, the road in having to get stronger and better is never easy and that you're always bound to run into the bumps and trenches of having to achieve and attain your own personal fighting ability, but as I had said before to you, if you're able to overcome the trials and tribulations of the training regimens, you'll end up becoming quite strong and resilient just like me and that you'll eventually be able to hold your own ground against any threat that comes your way when least expected. I have to say and admit that I was quite very impressed in having to see you train from within today Jessica and even though this is only just the beginning of your own personal road in having to become a strong and powerful martial artist, I'm quite fairly certain that you're gonna truly succeed with no problem and emerge as a strong and independent woman upon sight" said Chun-Li as she had looked on from within an assuring and determined state while still drinking her own ice cold cola drink upon sight.

"Indeed I will Chun-Li and speaking of becoming quite strong and resilient, do you think that you'll be able to come to tomorrow night's CWA Muscle Bomber house show at the Metro City Mega Stadium?" said Jessica as she had drunk some of her ice cold cola drink upon sight.

"I'm afraid not Jessica. I have an important meeting to go to at the Metro City Police Department, in which I'm officially scheduled to talk and speak with the Chief of Police about my current Interpol investigation of Geese Howard. However, if you're able to, see if you can get me an autographed picture of Biff Slamkovich. As a huge fan of his, I really do like his honorable personality from within his remarkable wrestling and that I would truly appreciate it if I could get a picture of him with his own personal signature from upon it" said Chun-Li as she had looked at Jessica from within a calm and decent way.

"That's no problem Chun-Li. I'll see on what I can do when I head to the CWA Muscle Bomber house show with my father from within tomorrow night" said Jessica as she had nodded in agreement with Chun-Li on her direct request while making and having a small smile on her own face at the same time during her current conversation with her best friend and teacher upon sight.

Just then, the residence's doorbell was suddenly heard throughout the entire home from within an instant and that its own unexpected noise had completely caught both Jessica and Chun-Li off guard as they didn't expect to have any visitors from within their own personal time of the afternoon.

"Looks like someone's at the door Jessica" said Chun-Li.

"Indeed Chun-Li. I'll go check and see on who it is" said Jessica as she had instantly and immediately placed her ice cold cola drink on top of a brown coffee table that was currently positioned in front of her and Chun-Li so that she could then stand up from the sofa in a fast manner and proceed into making her own way straight towards the main front door of the residence, enabling her to answer it without any problem so that she could figure out on who was visiting her and Chun-Li from within the current duration of the afternoon.

"Who is it?" said Jessica as she had stopped and stood in front of the main front door while looking through its peephole with her own right eye upon sight so that she could instantly and immediately identify the visitor in no time at all.

As Jessica had looked through the main front door's peephole with her own right eye upon sight so that she could instantly and immediately identify the visitor who was currently standing outside the residence at the moment, the attractive beauty had emitted a small gasp as she saw that Marian was currently standing outside the main front door of the residence upon sight and that the cheerful tomboy had held and maintained a gentle and cheerful smile on her own face as she had heard Jessica's voice from within her own detection.

"Your old friend Jessica" said Marian as she had looked on from within a happy and excited sight.

"Marian!" said Jessica as she had quickly unlocked and opened the main front door from within an instant while looking on in a surprised yet happy way from having to see her unexpected best friend during the current time of the afternoon.

As Marian saw that Jessica had currently stood from within the entranceway of the main front door, the cheerful tomboy had made and held a joyful smile on her face as she saw the attractive beauty with her own two eyes and that she had wasted no time in hugging Jessica from within a happy and gentle manner.

"Long time no see Jessica. Surprised to see me here?" said Marian as she had still continued to hug Jessica from within a cheerful and enthusiastic state.

"Yes I am Marian. I wasn't expecting for you to come here so suddenly. When did you arrive in the city?" said Jessica as she had wasted no time in hugging Marian back from within her own cheerful and enthusiastic state.

"About last night around 7:30 P.M. upon sight. Billy and I had gotten here to Metro City via airplane travel from California to New York and upon having to arrive here in due time, the two of us had an unexpected encounter with a "friendly group" of local street gang thugs. Fortunately though, Billy and I had taught them a hard and tough lesson about having to attack any innocent people when least expected" said Marian as she and Jessica had soon ended their hug with each other so that the two of them could then look at one another from within a calm and decent way.

"I'm quite pretty sure that you did Marian. Speaking of Billy, where exactly is he anyway?" said Jessica.

"He went over to Guy's home a few minutes earlier so that he could go check up and see on how he was doing right now. Billy had told me that he would eventually come over here later on in order to rendezvous with me while also checking up and seeing on how you were faring from within your own time as well. I hate of having to ask you this, but do you have something that I could drink right now Jessica? I'm feeling quite a bit thirsty at the moment" said Marian.

"That's not a problem Marian. Come on in right now so that I can give you a nice ice cold soda to help you relax and get cool as well" said Jessica as she had instantly and immediately allowed Marian to enter into the residence so that the attractive beauty could then close and lock the main front door behind her upon sight, giving Jessica the direct chance and opportunity in having to talk and speak with her best friend from within her own personal accord and manner.

As Jessica and Marian had soon proceeded into making their own way straight into the downstairs living room of the residence, Chun-Li had made and held a surprised expression on her face as she had instantly saw Marian for the first time with her own personal sight and that the beautiful martial artist had now immediately wondered on who the cheerful tomboy was from within her own personal time and state.

"Jessica, who's that girl with you right now?" said Chun-Li as she had looked at Marian with a curious and puzzled expression on her face.

"Chun-Li, I would like for you to meet an old friend of mine. Her name is Marian Delario and she happens to be a close friend of mine that I've known quite very well for the past two years. You could say in a way that Marian and I have a strong sister-like bond with each other from within our friendship and that we often share the same interests while also helping one another out at the same time as well. Marian, I would like for you to meet Chun-Li Xiang: a new friend of mine who just recently had helped me out when I had needed it the most and that she's currently training me into becoming a martial artist so that I can become a strong and independent woman from within due time" said Jessica as she and Marian had soon stopped and stood a few feet away from Chun-Li while Jessica herself had politely introduced both Marian and Chun-Li to one another upon sight so that the two of them could then know of each other from within their own given chance and opportunity.

"No way! You're actually training Jessica into becoming a martial artist?" said Marian as she had looked at Chun-Li from within a shocked and surprised way upon hearing that direct statement from Jessica with her own detection.

"Indeed I am Marian and I have to say and admit that Jessica shows both real promise and potential into becoming a strong and powerful martial artist from within her own given right and accord" said Chun-Li as she had instantly stood up from the sofa so that she could immediately look at Marian with a calm and decent expression on her face.

"So I see. Well then, I have to say and admit myself that it's quite a pleasure to meet you Chun-Li and I hope that the two of us can become good friends to one another from within due time" said Marian as she had made her way over to where Chun-Li had currently stood from so that she could then stop and stand a sweep distance away from her and extend her right hand out in midair straight towards the beautiful martial artist from within a friendly state and manner.

"Likewise Marian. I take it that you're here to help Jessica out?" said Chun-Li as she had nodded in agreement with Marian on her statement while using her own right hand to shake Marian's right hand in midair from within the friendly greeting.

"Indeed I am Chun-Li and as her longtime best friend, I will see to it that I help comfort and support Jessica during her own personal time of need and that my boyfriend and I will avenge Cody's death if it's the last thing that we do" said Marian as she had looked on while having and maintaining a confident and determined expression on her face in having to say and think about her own statement towards Chun-Li upon sight.

When Chun-Li had heard that statement from Marian with her detection, the beautiful martial artist had nodded in agreement with the cheerful tomboy on her word and knew from within the tone of her own voice that Marian was quite very determined to help Jessica out from within the given chance and opportunity of her own personal time and accord. As Jessica herself had also looked on from within her own sight in having to hear the statement from Marian as well, the attractive beauty had soon made and held a happy yet emotional expression on her own face as she was quite very grateful for the assistance of her longtime best friend and from within her own personal mind, Jessica had knew and realized that time and patience would be the definite and absolute key in having to avenge Cody's murder from within the future itself.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 End  
** **To Be Continued**


End file.
